Unknown Time traveler
by Blaze of Darkness
Summary: There wasn't only Bart who traveled to the past but their machine failed and sent them too far into the past and somehow turned them younger. Now they have lived life again in a better world, planning for the Reach and Bart to show up. Making secret plans have always been fun. However, undercover plans were their favorites.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Batman walked through the fall as fast as he could. Everyone made way for him. They knew you should never be in the way of a bat in hurry. Batman walked to the hospital part of the base. He stopped outside the big doors, hearing screams from a woman which brought mixed emotions through him. The Flash came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at him and then the bastard pushed Batman inside.

Inside a woman with red hair and the bluest eyes possible lied screaming as the doctors told her to push. Batman hurried over to the woman and took her hand. She looked at him and gave a teary eyed smile at him. He smiled back and squeezed her hand. She screamed again. Louder, and obviously in pain. She squeezed his hand hard. Then the sound of screaming stopped for a moment before it came back. This time it wasn't as loud. The doctor rushed into the room beside theirs with a bundle in his arms. The others helped the woman calm down and get comfortable on the bed. Batman dragged a chair to sit beside the woman on the bed.

The doctor came back with the blue bundle. It made sound of crying. Batman and the woman smiled happily. She was handed the bundle and looked down at the beautiful creature in her arms. Batman looked down at it and saw a tuff of black hair like his own. Then he saw when the child opened up its eyes. The bluest of eyes. Even bluer than its mother's. "Congratulations. It's a healthy boy." The doctor smiled at them before leaving to look at other patients. The woman looked at Batman and gave him a pointed look. "What have I done now?" "Take off the cowl. It's not Batman who is the father after all." Batman complied and took off his cowl.

The face of a younger Bruce Wayne was seen. However, as much as this man looked like Bruce, he wasn't. This was Damian Al Ghul-Wayne. The son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul. After his father left for Rimbor with the other leaguers and never came back, Damian had grown up with his mother for 10 years and left her to find his father's family and grew up with Alfred, Barbra Gordon, Timothy Drake, Stephanie Brown, Cassandra Cain and Jason Todd. They became a family as the Reach invaded earth and took over with the league being unable to stop them as their mightiest was away. The earth lost and metas were killed and experimented on. People became slaves and heroes had to hide in underground bases.

The heroes created a base underground and began to hide in shadows as they fought against the reach. They had lost many. When Damian was old enough, he took on the cowl and cape. He led different missions and work almost as well as the original. Damian had found a woman which he fell in love with. Something that made the family speechless. They had been together for years now and now they have a new member to their family. A tan skinned little boy with midnight black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Batman looked at his wife. "What should we call him?" She thought it over before saying. "Richard Al Ghul-Wayne will be his name." They both looked down at their child. Then the door opened and in came two men dressed in masks, an old man in suit and two women in masks and a woman in a wheelchair. The woman in mask with blond hair squealed as her eyes fell on the little boy in Damian's wife hands. Stephanie Brown or Batgirl took off her cowl and ran to look at the child. She was cooing and making faces. The younger man took off his mask as he walked to look at the papers. Checking that his nephew was healthy and well. Tim Drake or Red Robin read and from time to time looked over to the child, smiling as the family talked about how cute the child was. The woman in wheelchair came up beside the bed. Barbra Gordon or Oracle smiled down at the him as she was handed the bundle of an adorable child. Jason Todd or Red Hood leaned on the wall watching his family chatter together with Cassandra Cain or Black Bat. Alfred Pennyworth stood beside Damian.

"May I ask sir, what are you going to name the child?" "We are going to call him Richard." Jason began to laugh. "You're going to call the kid Richard? Ha. I'm so going to call him Dick." "You will not Todd. You will call him Richard as that is his name." "I actually like Dick too. Think it would fit him." "Don't you dare Drake!" "Damian you know it wouldn't be so bad." "Fatgirl, I will not call my child Dick. His name is Richard and that's it!" "Honey, I think Dick would be a nice nickname for our boy." "Not you too. Fine! Call him Dick if that's you all want!" Caroline smiled up at her husband as Damian began to grumble and brood.

"stop torturing the guy. He just got a kid. Let him be." "You're no fun Barbra." "She has more right than you will ever have Todd." "Shut up demon." The family was continuing to bicker while in the arms of the mother, a little boy was smiling and laughing because of his family antics.

 **The date was 1** **st** **December in 2037.**

 **I'm still writing chapter 3 and are at my grandmother's home. There aren't much internet and I sadly won't put out chapter 1 before I get home again. I chose to put this out now because I just wanted to get it out and see if it is any good. I can't promise that the characters won't be OOC since I am not that good of a writer. I still hope you guys like the story and will review. If you want to know more about me and my other stories about Dick Grayson, which I am planning on putting out soon, then read my profile.**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 1: Time Between Friends

**| MOUNT JUSTICE**  
 **| 2016 FEBRUARY 28, 10:07 ETD**

Nightwing was analyzing data on the hologram-computers when Robin and Garfield came in. "Decryption. Completed. Translation. Completed." The voice of the computer said. "Is that the Krolotean intel?" Robin asks Nightwing. "What Krolotean intel?" asked Gar, not understanding what they were talking about. "The data files M'gann and J'onn recovered on Malina Island before it was destroyed." Nightwing answered his question. "Huh. Noted." "Apparently the Kroloteans were snatching humans to use as guinea pigs. They were hoping to find something. Something inside us." "What?" asked Robin. "There's no English word for it. The nearest translation is meta-gene." "What's a meta-gene?" "Never met-a-gene I didn't like!" Gar jokes.

Then the computer interrupted. "Warning. Unknown energy impulse detected." The three got in fighting positions and Nightwing told the others to stand ready. Then a light ball came and out of it fell a machine. They stood there in silence before a brown haired young man around Nightwing's age in a white spandex suit, with a red line on the middle of his body, along with red gloves and boots. He wore a yellow visor with red rims.

The boy stretched his arms out and said "Ta-da!" Nightwing's eyes widened for a moment. He wanted to slap the boy on top of his head.  
The computer was yelling "Intruder alert. Intruder alert." Nightwing then told the computer "Computer. Lock down cave." "Well, I think we found our unknown energy impulse." Beast Boy joked again as the three watched the intruder. The stranger suddenly moved really fast and speaking hurriedly. "Impulse? That's so crash! Catchy. Dramatic. One word. Like Renegade, and Robin. And Beast Boy. Except that's two words. Will be those two words? Hey, is he here too. Never mind. Impulse can find that out for himself. Ha ha ha." Nightwing pinched the bridge of his nose and then ordered the two boys. "You two. Take him down. Now." The two younger boys ran after the speedster. "Really Impulse, we're crash?" Nightwing asked the air.

Impulse ran into the showers and turned them on. "Whoa. Home-style faucets. So retro." Beast Boy running in as a jaguar fell as the floor was wet. Impulse then ran into the kitchen and papers fly into the air. Robin holds out his staff trying to stop him but Impulse leaned backwards and went under it "Limbo time." and sped onwards. He ran back to the Mission Room, and thought he was alone as he couldn't see Nightwing. As he relaxed, "Ha ha! You can't catch me that easy-" Nightwing flanked him onto the ground and subdued him. He was given cuffs on his wrists and ankles. "Now that was crash" Nightwing commented. "For you maybe Ren. Me? I'm totally feeling the mode." Impulse said miserably on the ground. "Well, it's your own fault Bart. You really shouldn't just run on impulse and one thing. Something was wrong with my machine. I ended up back in 2005 as an eight-year-old. My new name is Richard Grayson and go under the alias Nightwing. Remember we don't know each other. Understood?" "Understood Renegade." "It really has been a while since I've been called that." Robin and a wet Beast Boy came running in. Robin looked at the intruder and his older brother who had handcuffed him.

Impulse sat on a chair, still handcuffed and being interrogated by the heroes. "You're a tourist? From the future?" Robin questioned Bart's story. "Why so surprised? Half the meat at Comic Con are from my era. Look, look, look, guys. We should all be friends. I'm really one of you. Part of the heroic legacy, right? My name is Bart Allen. You know, grandson of Barry Allen. The Flash."  
Beast Boy spoke up "Noted. Not believed. But noted." Impulse was agitated "What's not to believe? I've clearly got Flash's speed. His amazing good looks. Frankly, I can't wait to meet him. Uh, you know, back when he was in his prime." Nightwing came back from the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand. "Well, Bart. Coming all the way from the future, you must have worked up quite a thirst." Bart drank of the water. "Thanks. Oh. Ah, you're trying to get a DNA sample. You need my spit. Hah, that's such a Richard Grayson thing to do." Robin was shocked "How did?" Impulse looked smug. "See? I know stuff only a future boy would know. Richard Grayson. Tim Drake. Garfield Logan."

Beast Boy looked at Robin and Nightwing. "Your name is Tim? And yours is Richard?" Impulse looked sheepish "Oops! Spoilers. This secret identity thing is so retro. I mean you can call me Impulse, Bart, Bart Allen, or Bart "Impulse" Allen. It's all crash." Robin looked thoughtful "Is it possible he might actually be telling the truth? Could he really be from the future?" Beast Boy pointed Impulse in the face "Tell us something we don't know. Yet. When do I become leader of the team? When do I join the Justice League? When do I get my own reality series?" "Sorry, BB. Never was the best history student. Besides, we can't risk altering the time stream. We do that, we're all feeling the mode." "And the mode would be bad?" "Doesn't get any worse. Always better to crash the mode." "Uh. Noted."  
The computer suddenly interrupted their talk "Recognized. Malcolm Duncan. A-1-0." Impulse looked up and shared a look with Nightwing. He then smiled "Ooh, sounds like a door opening somewhere. Aaand, that's my cue. Bye-bye." He vibrated out of the cuffs grabbed Nightwing and sped out the now open door. He waved at Mal who was just coming in. "Hi Mal. Bye Mal."

Back in the Mission Room, Robin looked over to Beast Boy "Did he just take Nightwing with him?" Beast Boy nodded. Mal walk into the room and was met with the sight of a speechless Robin and Garfield. "Was that Wally with Nightwing?" The boys shook their heads. "was it Flash?" Another shake. "Who was it then?" "A tourist from the future." Gar told him. "A what? Why was Nightwing with him?" "We think he got kidnapped." "Okay… do we know how to find them? And should we call Flash?" "Yeah, and maybe Wally too." Robin said. "I will call Flash, Gar call Wally and Robin can you find where they are?" "I think Nightwing gave him a Sub-cutaneous micro-tracker in the water. I can use that to track them." Robin opened up a screen and it showed a map with a fast moving dot. "He's making a beeline for Central City."

* * *

In another part of the world a young speedster was running while holding Nightwing. Then he stopped and put his friend down. "I thought you would have impaled me when I lifted you up. Living in the past must have made you soft." Nightwing glared. "You remember why we are here right? Our family and friends all rely-" "I know Bart. I remember. I have been planning how to stop it all since I came here." Dick sighed. "I have built up a reputation and became a hero of my own. I have worked with my grandfather! I was the first Robin! Bart, no one knows I'm from the future." "Maybe it's time that they know then." Bart said. Nightwing shook his head. "We are going to Central right? Neutron should already have started by now. Let's go." Bart had Nightwing on his back and ran to where Nightwing told him Barry was.

* * *

 **| CENTRAL CITY**  
 **| 2016 FEBRUARY 28, 12:03 CST**

"Happy anniversary!" Chorused Iris and Barry as Jay and Joan Garrick stepped into the house. Jay smiled fondly at Barry and Iris. "Barry, you and Iris never forget." "You kiddin' Jay? We idolize you two. 70 years of marriage is quite the achievement." "The achievement is how Joan's put up with me for that long."

Barry's phone rang. "Just a sec. Barry Allen. What kind of impulse? Another speedster? He says he's my what?" Then Impulse ran in, dropped Nightwing on the couch and then in front of Barry. "Your grandson! Bart Allen aka Impulse. And I'm your grandson from the future. Pretty crash, huh?" He then hugged Barry. "I've always dreamed of doing this. I mean when you were young and I didn't have to worry about breaking you, gramps." He then sped off to hug Iris. Dick was facepalming because of his stupid friend. "Hey, grandma! Love you too." Bart ran to the Garricks and hugged them too. "You must be the Garricks. That makes you like my honorary great grandparents."

Jay looked unsure on to Barry. "Uh, Barry? Something you've been meaning to tell us?" Barry was shocked. "What? No! This kid is not my grandson. From the future or any when. Heck, Iris and I don't even have kids." Iris laid a hand on Barry's shoulder. "Um, Barry?" "What?" "I'm pregnant." "What?" "I found out this morning. I was gonna tell you tonight. In private." She glared over at Bart. Bart ran over and waved to her stomach. "Hi dad, Hi aunt Dawn." Barry looked even more shocked. "Wait, there're two in there?" Iris looked shocked too. "We're having twins?" Bart looked sheepish. "Oops! Spoilers."

"Careful, kid. If you are what you say you are, revealing too much could crash the whole time stream." Wally said as he walked into the house. He saw a facepalming Nightwing on the couch and shocked couples standing around Impulse. "Crash it. If only." Both Bart and Dick whispered. Barry looked at his nephew. "Wally? What are you-" Wally interrupted "Garfield called. Thought I might be of some help with this mess." Impulse ran and hugged Wally "You're Wally West! My first cousin once removed." Wally removed Bart's hands. "The operative word being removed. Hey Dick, I was told you were kidnapped from Mount Justice by a tourist from the future." "I thought he would stab me with one of his knifes! Shocked when he didn't." "I don't use knifes but I could have done it with a wing-ding." Nightwing answered. Bart paled a bit and Wally looked curiously at them.

A phone rang again and Barry answered his "Hello?" but it wasn't his phone. Iris held up her phone. "It's mine babe." Bart and Dick looked suddenly nervous. "Don't answer that. I mean why interrupt the reunion." "Yeah, Bart's right, and he rarely is." Dick was agreeing with Bart. Iris looked at her phone. "It's my boss at GBS. What's up Pete? They're evacuating downtown. A new super-powered lunatic is calling for blood. Your blood." She looked at Barry. Bart was freakishly nervous. "Ow, c'mon. Grandpa. Let the League handle this guy. I mean how often does a relative from the future show up at your door." Barry changed into his Flash costume "Listen, I I'll deal with you later. Stay put here with Nightwing. I'll be back in a flash." Flash then ran out on the streets to fight the madman after his blood. "Back in a flash. Wow. Does he say that often?" Everyone sighed then chorused "Too often." Wally looked at Bart "You're going, aren't you?" "Duh. Of course we are." "We?"

* * *

 **So I finally finished chapter 3 and 4. Those two will explain a bit of their backstory. I'm not sure when I want to publish the next chapter. I'm thinking of putting some time between them or publishing every time I'm finished with a future chapter. Not sure yet. If you like the story pleas review. I would love to hear what you think of the story and maybe it will help with me publishing the next chapters faster. O** **h and I found out what was wrong with the chapter. Fixed now and hopefully won't happen again.**

 **See you guys next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Time Between Friends part 2

**| CENTRAL CITY**

 **| 2016 FEBRUARY 28, 10:16 CST**

Civilians are running from the danger and a woman and her baby are nearly caught in a blast, but the Flash whisks them to safety. "You're safe now ma'am. There's a shelter at Fox & Gardner well out of the danger zone. Walk, don't run. And you and your little one will be just fine."

Flash goes into the middle of the danger and gets hit by a circle of energy, and is thrown clear off the ground. Impulse causes a wind funnel to catch him before he hits the ground. "Nice trick." Flash tells Impulse. "Thanks. Dad taught me. He learned it-well, will learn it-from you."

Neutron screamed as he attacked. "Flash! Prepare to meet your doom." Impulse scoffed "What kind of meat is this guy? He's never gonna hit us with those." Flash told the younger "No, but, it's a standoff. He's generating cascading waves of energy. Each wave starts before the previous wave dissipates. There are no gaps at any speed. We can't get close. Wait a minute. I told you not to come." "I wanted to see you beat the bad guy, in person, in your prime."

"Keep your men back, Captain." Kid Flash told the captain. The Captain protested "Protecting the city is what they pay me for, Speedy." Impulse ran up to them "No, Speedy's the other guy. Though history books are really unclear on the why." Flash then came up to them. "Let's, please, try to stay focused. Captain, the best way to protect this city is to keep its citizens at a safe distance. You handle that-" "And we handle Neutron, right?" Impulse interrupted. "Right. Wait. His name's Neutron?" "Yeah. Sure. Heard him shout it. You know, like bad guys do. "I'm Neutron. All of you will die." Anyway, what's the plan?" "Remember that wind funnel that you used to save me?" "Sure I remember. I was there. So were you. Good times." "We do it again. On a bigger scale. You, me, Kid Flash. Around the perimeter of the explosive wave." "The funnel draws him upward." "And we move him out of the city. Piece of cake." As Flash and Impulse talked, their speaking speed increased, and Kid Flash couldn't keep up.

"You getting any of this?" Captain questioned Kid Flash. "Every fifth word, maybe." Nightwing then suddenly appeared beside him. "They're talking about creating a wind tunnel." "What? How? Forget it. Flash! Yo, Flash!" Kid Flash interrupted their strategy meeting. Flash smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, got sidetracked. You on board?" Kid Flash was confused. "With what? I heard something about "funnel cake"?" "Just follow our lead, Kid." Impulse and Flash ran and Kid Flash followed.

Flash, Impulse and Kid Flash ran in circles around Neutron. Since Kid Flash is slower than Flash, he watches as Flash runs past him again and again. "Go ahead, lap me. I'm used to it." Then Impulse ran past him. "Ow, c'mon!" "Really KF?" Kid Flash looked beside and was shocked at seeing Nightwing running beside him, at super speed. "Nightwing? How?" "Long story, which brings spoilers, and we don't have time for that right now."

They made a wind funnel, trapping Neutron inside and causing him to rise into the air. "You're so gonna feel the mode." Impulse comments. The wind tunnel caused the energy blasts to rise with him where they can make no harm. Neutron's suit was destroyed by the explosion caused by the wind funnel. Flash and Impulse have to drag Kid Flash away from the blast "This is so humiliating" and Nightwing ran beside them "Good thing I don't have a camera on me to capture the humiliating moments." Wally glared at his friend.

They stopped at a safe distance and Kid Flash was set down on the ground. Bart and Dick looked at each other, then at Neutron. They were going to leave before "Where do you think you're going?" Flash stopped them in their tracks. "We just wanted a closer look. What harm could it do? Neutron totally felt the mode. He's gone." Explained Impulse. "Who's Neutron?" Kid Flash questioned, feeling quite out of the loop. "The bad guy." Chorused Flash, Impulse and Nightwing. "OK. Fine. Except he's not so much feeling modes as putting his body back together from scratch." Wally was irritated. This kid just shows up with super speed and suddenly is the new partner to Flash and Nightwing suddenly had super speed too! What the Hell was going on here?! He focused at the task at hand.

"Switching to infrared. I think that getup he was wearing before was some kind of containment suit. Without it, he's even less stable. Looks to me like he's gonna blow again. Maybe bigger than before." Flash looked at his nephew. "Kid. Let me see those." Kid Flash handed the googles over "There are fluctuations now between his energy waves." "I didn't see that." "You don't have the Allen family eyes." Impulse added. "Don't make me hurt you." Kid Flash gritted out in irritation. "Bart, be nice." Nightwing told Impulse, who now looked a bit worried. "Sorry Ren. But you know me, always irritating people with my quips." Nightwing sighted. "Ren?" Kid Flash questioned.

Flash ignored the younger heroes. "Each fluctuation only lasts a microsecond. But at near-light speed, I can race in, grab Neutron and haul him to the desert to minimize damage." "That sounds kinda-" Impulse started but was interrupted by Flash. "You three stay put. I'll be back in a flash." Flash then ran at Neutron. Impulse followed him and tripped him before he can get caught in the explosion. Neutron exploded, but Nightwing, Kid Flash and Jay Garrick carried Flash and Impulse to safety. "You realized you almost got him killed, right?" Kid Flash hissed at Impulse. Impulse looked down "Sorry, I" but he was again interrupted by Flash. "Actually, he saved me. Or at least, you all did. Neutron's overload accelerated. Even at my top speed I'd have never made it to the desert in time." Then Flash looked over at Jay. "But what are you doing? You've retired. You could have died." "Joan's gonna kill me just for putting on the tin hat." Was Jay's answer. "Hey, where's the kid and Nightwing?"

Impulse and Nightwing was back with Neutron. Nightwing took a pill out of his belt and dropped it, causing Neutron to return to normal. When the other speedsters arrived they looked shocked as neutron was back to normal. "Is that?" Kid Flash questioned. "Yeah. Might wanna get him a blanket or something." Answered Impulse. "I'll get one." Nightwing offered. "What's happening to me?" Asked Neutron. "We're not sure, son. But it looks like it's over." Flash answered the former villain. Kid Flash turned on infrared. "His heat signature reads normal human now." Nightwing came back with a blanket to cover Neutron with. "What did happen?" Jay questioned the two strange acting heroes. Impulse and Nightwing shared a quick look. Reading each other like a book. Impulse shrugged. "No idea. Guess old Neutron just ran out of juice." "Who's Neutron?"

* * *

 **| MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **| 2016 FEBRUARY 29, 01:34 EST**

Nightwing looked up from the computer and announced to everyone "Impulse's DNA matches up with both Iris and you, Barry. And this thing is giving off both zeta and chronotron radiation." "Which is, based on pure theory what you'd expect to find radiating off a time machine." Wally helped to explain. Flash turned to Bart. "Which means you are exactly who you say you are." "Hah. Told you. Anyway, it's been crash. But the future awaits. I gotta run. Ha ha. See what I did there with the "run"? As for you, gramps-" Bart was once again interrupted by his grandfather. "Bart. Thanks for coming. I look forward to meeting you again for the first time. And watching you grow up." Tears sprang up in Bart's eyes and Dick felt with his friend at that moment. Remembering the feeling from when he was taken in by Bruce. Bart brushed away the tears and beamed at everyone. Before stepping into the time machine. "That will be crash. So long!" He closed it and everyone except Nightwing and Impulse expected something to happen.

"Maybe he's traveling forward one second at a time?" Garfield commented. Bart kicked open the door. "Not working. The whole thing's fried." He kicked the machine. "Can you fix it?" Barry questioned the time traveler. Impulse sighted. "I'm a tourist, not a chronal expert. Look at me! I'm trapped in the stupid past. I'm so moded." Both time travelers knew Bart put up a good act in front of the heroes of this time. They also knew they had a lot to do to change the future for the better.

* * *

 **| MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **| 2056 FEBRUARY 28, 10:05 EST**

Bart is working on the time machine when the bald man, Nathaniel Tryon, comes to him. "How's it coming?" "Almost finished." Then a black haired and blued eyed man walks to them with a younger man with the same traits. "The machines should take you both back in time to the year 2016. I don't know if it is safe but it's everything we got." The older man told the two youngest. "Wish I could go along." Nathaniel said. "Sorry. Only seats one." Both youngsters chorused. "It could mess up the timeline with two of you there, but I'm not sure. That's why we're sending them. However, I wish it was someone else" The older said black haired man said. The younger blue eyed man looked at his uncle. "Tim, the plans are perfect. We are going to save the future and our grandparents. Everything will be fine."

"You both understand the trip to the past will fry the machine's circuitry? This is a one-way ticket." Nathaniel asks them. "Does this look like a future worth returning to? Well, we'd better get in character, right Dick." Bart looked at his friend with a now happy smile. Dick looked at Nathaniel. "Neutron?" "Please, don't use that name. I was Neutron for too many years. Through too much destruction. Curing me, and saving Flash's life. You know it's only the beginning." The two boys nodded. "We know Nathaniel." Dick said understanding. "Big mission. Lots to do. Better get to it." Bart said. Nathaniel gave Dick a pill that would remove his past powers as Neutron and Dick placed it in his belt. Bart and Dick headed off to do their mission. Both getting in to their own machine. They shared a long look before activating the machines.

As the time machines disappeared, so did the scar on Nathaniel's face, and the inhibitor collar around his neck, as well as his prison clothing, "That kid is so crash! He did it! It's a new day? No. Time stream. It should have all changed. All at once. The mode should have crashed. Should have all crashed." but he and Tim were shocked to realize that Impulse's and Renegade's actions in the past did not change anything else; the world was still in ruins.

* * *

 **Well, here is the second chapter. I think I'm going to post every first Friday in the month.**

 **If you like the story, please review and/or follow/favorite the story.**

 **I must thank the reviewers, followers and they who favorited. Thanks! Love you guys. You make me giddy on the inside. Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Flashback to the Future

**Hey guys. Now here is a chapter that's going to explain a bit about Bart and Dick. I updated one day earlier. Hope you like the chapter.**

 **Theawesomeflash: Glad you like the story so far. Sorry that you feel a little peeved about Nightwing's new speed. He won't use it much in the future, only where I need him to. This chapter will explain why he got it, it's all Bart's fault. I got plans for Wally, many plans which I have to choose between. Hope you don't mind too much…**

* * *

 **| SECRET UNDERGROUND BASE IN GOTHAM**

 **| 2043 APRIL 8, 10:36 EDT**

"Bart, Dick play nice." Caroline said to her son and his younger friend. Dick was 6 and Bart was 4. Bart was the son of the current Flash and his wife. When Bart had grown and begun to speak, he and Dick had become good friends. The Flash family and Bat family was close as they both had a father in the former League.

The only speedster they hadn't got along with was Wally West. He had been an angry speedster. He was rude and didn't care about others. He had been close to Barry but when he got older he quit the hero gig and became a loner. Now as the Reach has invaded, everyone believes Wally was either taken and experimented on or killed.

Barry's son and daughter took up the masks when they got old enough. Don had taken up Kid Flash and Dawn created Impulse. Now, as Barry died on a mission, Don took over the mantle as Flash. He and Batman worked together a lot. Bart's mother, Melony, got along well with Caroline, and the two women often worked together against their husbands.

Both families sat in a room talking. The two kids played on the floor with each other. Bart was showing off his newly found powers to his best friend. Dick was pouting but still smiling for his friend. Everyone wondered where he got the happy personality from(Caroline), after all, Damian takes after his own father.

Bart suddenly stopped in front of his friend and took both hands on top of Dick's shoulders. They both began to vibrate. Don and Tim noticed first and screamed. Everyone watched terrified as the kid who just got his powers used it on another kid. (not good) When Bart let go, they both just stood there. Their families watching for anything wrong, well, until: "Race you!" Then Bart sped off. Dick smirked (that he so got from his father) and also sped away with super speed. On his own. The grownups could only gape as they watched them run at high speeds. This continued for ten minutes until Dick began to be noticeably slower. Then he ran at normal speed. He became very tired and hungry and both kids asked for food. Their mothers both got the kids to the kitchen.

Tim began to write down the happening discussing what could possibly have happened. The thing they knew for now was that, now Bart could lend his powers to Dick and they could use it to their advantage. The base should be terrified. The bats and flashes were for sure.

* * *

 **| SECRET UNDERGROUND BASE IN GOTHAM**

 **| 2048 NOVEMBER 24, 16:23 ETD**

"Daaaad. Why can't I join you? I'm really good. You said so yourself." Little Richard was whining to his father. "Richard, you know why you can't join us. We are battling the Reach and people are getting killed every time. We are not doing this for fun. Me and your uncles and aunts are going because we have been doing this for a long while. You are only eleven and I would be a terrible father if I let you out in danger at this age. You will not fight until the age of thirteen. That's it." Then Damian took on the cowl and Batman left the room.

Richard or Dick as everyone else calls him, stood there pouting for some minutes until a blur ran past him, returned and stopped in front of him. "Dick! What are you doing? Let me guess, something crash?!" nine-year-old Bart Allen stood in front of Dick speaking almost too fast for him to understand, luckily he grew up with Bart and other speedsters, so he understood speed talk. "Bart, dad and the others just left." "So?" "They are never going to take me with them, even if I'm better than most of them! I'm just a little kid who should not be part of a war. I want to help so badly." "We can always train and then prank them for leaving us behind." Bart was smiling. Dick gave a Cheshire grin as ideas of pranks popped into his head. And the two of them left to get their prank supplies.

* * *

 **| SECRET UNDERGROUND BASE IN GOTHAM**

 **| 2048 NOVEMBER 26, 22:48 ETD**

Dick and Bart stood in the hangar waiting for the heroes to come back after their mission. Many people who hadn't been on the mission stood in the hangar as well, but they looked sad. And some looked away from the boys. The boys got a bad feeling that they weren't told something.

The ship with the heroes came into the hangar and it slowly opened. Flash and Quick Silver came out. Heads bowed and tears in their eyes. Their uniforms were torn and blood and bandages was easily seen. They walked to their son and nephew. They both held around Bart and sobs could be heard. "Dad. Aunt Dawn. What's going on?"

Caroline walked into the hangar and looked around for her son. She found him beside the Flashes and silently took his hand in hers. She then slowly walked to the ship with Dick beside her. The Red Hood and Red Robin came out carrying a board with a figure on it and a white blanket over him. Caroline gave a sob. It was then Dick realized who was under the blanket. Tears sprang up in his eyes. "NO! it can't be true! He promised. HE PROMISED!" Dick Al Ghul Wayne was crying over the death of Damian Al Ghul-Wayne. His uncles looked hearth broken on as the mother and child cried over the death of their husband and father.

* * *

 **| SECRET UNDERGROUND BASE IN GOTHAM**

 **| 2051 JULY 6, 20:47 ETD**

Dick lied on top of the bed in his room. He stared up into the ceiling. He hadn't taken off his uniform after he came back to the base. His blood soaked uniform of a red t-shirt, black hooded jacket, black pants, all lined with Kevlar, and combat boots. His mask lied in his hand. Tear tracks were clearly visible on his face. He couldn't move, couldn't think. The only thing he saw was the murder of his uncle.

 _Red Hood hang dead from Blue Beetle's sword. Blood was dripping down his uniform and down into a puddle below him. Blue Beetle smiled cruelly and dropped the body. Renegade ran to his uncle's side. Blood pooled from the wound and painted his uniform red. Tears sprang into his eyes behind the mask. "Another bat down." Came the deep voice of Beetle. Renegade turned in anger and began to fiercely attack. Beetle got some hits but punched Renegade in the stomach and then kicked him. Renegade fell to the ground, he looked up as Beetle stood over him with the sword. Ready to stab through him too._

 _When the sword came down for him, Renegade was lifted off the ground and away from Beetle, his uncle's corps and the fight. Dick looked up at his savior and met green eyes and brown hair._

Dick was disturbed out of his flashback when the door opened and someone walked in. They sat down on the bed beside him. Dick looked at the person and met the same green eyes from the flashback.

Bart looked terrible, his suit was also bloody teared in different places. Bandages were visible in others. "Want to talk about it?" Dick shook his head. Bart lied down beside his friend and brought his arms around him. Bart brought him into a tight hug, letting Dick lean on him and cry on into his shoulder. Bart began to cry too as the memories of the awesome uncle came to his mind. They both lied there sobbing into each other, never letting go of the other. It had been their first time watching an ally die on the field, and it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

 **| METROPOLIS**

 **| 2053 SEPTEMBER 8, 14:23 ETD**

Dick was on top of a building in his uniform. They were in metropolis for a mission. They were grabbing some parts to a machine Tim was building. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was important.

Bart sat crouched beside him, using his visor to zoom down on the street below them. Dick was doing the same with his mask. "Think Beetle is here?" "Hope not. With only the two of us, we would be in serious danger." "Yeah. Still angry about those." "Get in line."

Soldiers came out of a building and they had brought the part with them. Renegade and Impulse shared a look and then a nod. Impulse gave Renegade his hand and vibrated their molecules. They then ran down on the street. Renegade took out his laser gun and began shooting at the soldiers while he ran around them. Soldiers fell to the ground, drowning in their own blood.

Impulse ran up the soldiers holding the part and took it out of their hands. "Thanks for this. Now if you could die then that would be great!" He then snapped their necks in seconds. Still holding the part, he looked at his partner who stood not far from him with a smoking gun.

Then Blue Beetle flew down at them. Beetle punched Impulse and he fell to ground in pain. Renegade roared and took out his sword and attacked Beetle. Beetle met Renegade's blade with his own. Their swords collided and sparks flew. "Well Renegade, still don't understand that I will kill you and all your friends? I first killed your father, then your uncle, then your team members. When will you also fall to my sword?" Renegade gritted his teeth. "NEVER! I will continue to fight as long as I'm alive." "Your grave." Their fight continued and Renegade's arms began to hurt and his hits weaker. Bart saw this and began to get ready to grab his friend and then run for it.

When Renegade was pushed back and stumbled, Impulse took his opportunity. He ran, grabbed Renegade and dragged him away as fast as he could. They stopped with the still functioning zeta-beams. "Thanks Bart. I don't know how much longer I could have fought him." Bart smiled at him. "No problem. I'd rather not watch my best friend get killed. Let's get this to Timmy huh?" Dick smiled back and they went through the zeta-beams and into the base. Their fight was over but not the war.

* * *

 **| SECRET UNDERGROUND BASE IN GOTHAM**

 **| 2054 JULY 4, 19:36 ETD**

Tim Drake stood in front of the table. Dick and Bart sat beside each other at the table with the Flashes, Barbra, Stephanie and Cassandra. "Nathaniel, former Neutron, has the plans of a time machine. With that, we could send someone back in time to the year 2016, when the Reach came to earth." "Who should we send?" "Someone who don't exist in that time, and wont for a while." Tim looked down. "You don't mean… You want to send Dick and Bart?! I can't believe it!" Stephanie was seething. Cassandra frowned. Dick and Bart was wide eyed. The Flashes glared. "I'm not sending Bart away!"

The older heroes screamed at each other. Dick and Bart shared a look and nodded. They both got up from their chairs and the screaming stopped. "Tim, I think the plan could work. Me and Bart are willing to do it." Dick said. "Just the chance to stop the Reach makes it worth it." Said Bart in anger. Don looked at his son, seeing a soldier, ready to give his life for the war. He sighted sadly and sat down. "Since when have you grown up Bart? Weren't you our little boy not that long ago?" "Dad I'm sixteen. A teenager grown up with war, I was always a bit old for my age." "You and Dick always were. Be careful." "Aren't I always?" Bart hugged his father.

Dick looked Tim in the eyes. "What's the plan?" Tim sighed. "You and Bart will have to read up on the year and important happenings. Then you need to lay a plan. I'm not sure when the machines are finished but they are soon. Maybe in a year or two."

* * *

 **| MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **| 2056 FEBRUARY 28, 06:05 EST**

Two machines stood in the ruins of the mountain. Red Robin had his hologram computer out. And was typing away. Looking for faults and dangers with the machines. Bart and Nathaniel were working on the two machines. Dick was getting their stuff and weapons.

Dick had his bag slung over his shoulder. He stood beside Tim. "Anything wrong?" Tim looked at Dick for a second and missed the little miscalculation going past the computer. "No. everything seems fine. You ready for leaving?" "Yeah, I am." They stood in silence for a bit. "Tim, please take care of everyone. We won't meet again or maybe I'll meet the younger you, but I'll lose my second uncle. It's not fair." Tears were in his eyes. "Dick, you are nineteen. A grown up. I'm glad I could watch you grow. Your father, grand-father and Jason would have been proud of you. You stay safe okay?" "Of course and I got Bart to help me out. As you know, we are the last dynamic duo." "Don't forget that, or your family. Oh and tell Bruce that he should be more friendly. He is a terrible father." "Heh, I'll tell him. Thank you for everything." They hugged. Tears couldn't be held back. Dick had said farewell to everyone yesterday and it still hurt. "Let's go Dick. The past awaits."

* * *

 **To explain a little, in 2056 Dick is 19 and Bart 17. I made Bart older because I wanted the two of them to be closer in age. Bart can share his speed with Dick for a period of time. Their parents didn't want Bart to try it on others and it were already too late for Dick. Caroline is Colin female. I'm not sure this chapter came out as good as I hoped.**

 **I have a problem. I counted in my notebook the plots I have and it came over 40... Now I have put on my profile some plots i would like to read myself and wonder if someone wanted to take a look and maybe write them. I would be soo happy if someone actually want to write about one of them. If you are a writer and don't have a story to write on at the moment please take a look. Most of them have Dick Grayson as the main character.**

 **please Follow, Favorite or Review about your thoughts about the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 4: New Past

**I'm sorry that the chapter is late. I didn't have time to finish the changes done to it or internet to put it out. Thank you if you have followed or favorited the story.**

 **The chapter has not been read through by my Beta. Sorry for wrong spellings and bad grammar.**

* * *

 **| HALY'S CIRCUS IN METROPOLIS**

 **| 2000 FEBRUARY 28**

In Metropolis, the wonderful city of Superman, a circus was being opened. The circus stood by the woods. And therefore, no one saw the bright light coming from it. Inside the woods, a machine appeared and out of it tumbled a young boy. The boy was raven haired and had bright blue eyes. His clothing was too big for him. The boy looked around. His eyes showed confusion and shock as they landed on his hands. He brought them up towards his face, the shock not wearing off.

He looked down at himself and cursed silently as he began to take off the too big clothes. The wonders of why he had such clothing. He crawled back inside the machine and found his bag. Inside was a big t-shirt which should be enough to cover him. in the bag were also weapons of all kinds. The kid took out a gun and looked it over before putting it back in the bag. He hid the back farther inside and crawled outside again. He closed the machine and began his walk through the woods. Between the trees he could see lights shining through. He could also hear a happy music being played and laughter.

As he came out of the woods a big colorful tent was what he saw. People were approaching the tent and strange people in costumes walked around making people laugh. To him, it all looked unnatural, unreal, amazing. He continued walking. the bright lights almost blinded him but as the boy almost passed the place of the happy people, a woman approached him.

She crouched down to be on his height. Her smile was kind and warm and her eyes reflected love. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had never been tainted by war. Only known love and a good life. For that he almost resented her and the other people in this time. "Hello sweetie, where are your mommy?" She asked. Her voice curious and warm. He shook his head and looked down. Tears threatened to come as the memory of his mother came. "Oh you sweet little thing. I'll help you find your parents. Come here." The woman lifted him into her arms and walked into the big tent.

Inside was like Christmas. Colors, bright lights, happy people. He only saw that on Christmas when everyone was together and celebrated. His father was always in the corner brooding but if you looked closely, you could see the small fond smile on his face. His mother always dragged them out on the floor to sing and dance. His uncle had many videos of blackmail. His father would always chase his uncle after wards while his older uncle laughed.

The woman walked towards a man. The man was black haired and had an exotic tan. The man turned and smiled lovingly to the woman before staring quizzingly at him. The man looked like he could be his father. "Mary, who's this?" The man asked the woman who is now known as Mary. She shifted her hold on the boy. "I don't know. I found him outside walking only in this t-shirt." She answered. The man stared the boy in the eyes. "Hello there. I'm John Grayson. what's your name?" The boy looked down in thought before looking up again. "Richard." He answered. His voice was small.

Mary's smile brightened. "Well then Richard, do you want to watch our performance?" Dick nodded and John placed him down on the bleachers. They winked to him and walked away. Other people got in to the tent and sat down.

When an old man came out to the ring he opened his arms wide. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Haly's circus. Here you will see the most fantastic acts you will ever see. Here are our first act the amazing-" The acts were just as the ringleader had told. Amazing. "And now for the last act, we have the Flying Graysons!" Dick watched as John and Mary flew through the air. It was mesmerizing.

When the show was over, people left the tent. Dick sat in his seat waiting for John and Mary to come and get him. He saw them walking over. "So what do you think about the show?" Dick's smiled glowed. "It was amazing. You flew through the air like birds." John sat down beside him. "That's why we do it. The feeling of weightlessness and the freedom in the air. It's addicting." Mary crouched down in front of him. "How old are you Rickard?" How old was he? Damn. Well, looking down at himself. "I'm three!" "Well then, where are your family?" Dick looked away in sorrow. "Gone." Mary and John shared a look, Mary looked pleadingly at John. John sighed before nodding. Mary beamed and lifted Dick up into her arms. "Want to live with us then Richard?" Dick looked wide eyed at the couple and a smile broke through the shock. "Yes!" "Welcome to the family, Richard Grayson."

 **| HALEY'S CIRCUS IN GOTHAM**

 **| APRIL 1, 2006**

Dick exited the trailer to him and his adopted parents. They were kind and loving. They had taken in what they believed to be a young boy and gave him a home. Dick learned of the year and knew he was way too far back in the time stream. Bruce Wayne had yet to take on the cowl of Batman.

Now after six years though, Batman was a rumor and had only newly begun his crusade. Dick loved to hear the stories of the man who scared the crap out of people. The Grayson had let Dick into their act and he got to be a trapeze artist. An acrobat of high caliber. They even though him their signature move, the quadruple flip. Dick was proud of the new family name he bore.

Today the circus was in Gotham city. Batman's city. Dick hoped he could see his grandfather but his hopes were low. He knew that after some more years, Jason will join Bruce and they will become the dynamic duo. Then the death of Robin would happen and Tim would take over being Robin until Damian took the title. Alfred would always be their trustworthy butler.

Dick raced to the fair grounds. People were out working as normal. Making everything ready for the show tonight. Dick looked over to where he heard voices. Dick climbed on top of the trailers and jumped from roof to roof. It was normal for him to take this route. Dick stopped and looked down on the two people arguing.

Old Pop Haly was yelling at a man. A man who was as dirty as the city they were in. dick's instincts told him the man was bad. He was the type of scum Batman looked for. Pop said something about protection money. Pop weren't paying and this Tony Zucco weren't taking no for a no. Before leaving Pop to his own thoughts the man left one last impression. "I hope there won't be any accidents tonight." And he left. All of Dick's alarm bells were going off. Something would happen. Something bad.

Dick jumped off the trailer and down beside Pop Haly. Pop jumped by the sudden appearance. Most of the circus were used to his little disappearing act. Dick could just disappear into the shadows before popping up somewhere else. It had at first scared everyone but after a while it was normal. People still jumped when he appeared but nothing else.

"Pop Haly, who was that?" Dick questioned the man. "Dick, that man is dangerous. His name is Tony Zucco. He is a typical crime boss from Gotham. Don't worry though. Everything will be fine." Pop Haly told the young boy. "If you say so." Dick said before leaving the circus director to his own thoughts. Walking through the grounds again and helping where he could, he went through the routine with the Graysons, and then relaxed in the trailer. He had his costume lying on the bed. It was a red top with golden wings coming up on it from the bottom and black pants.

Taking on the costume and walking to the big tent was as always exiting as the show was soon beginning. Inside the tent the performers made the last preparations. Dick found the acrobats and joined them for their warmups.

As the show started he learned of the important figure in the audience. Bruce Wayne. Everyone did their acts and performed great. Then came the last act. The Flying Graysons. Dick stood on the platform with the rest, their arms spread out and wide smiles. They threw themselves out in the air with the trapeze and flew with such grace. Their routine was going as wonderful as normal. However, Dick had a bad feeling. It didn't leave him through the whole routine.

When Dick sat down at the platform to watch the Graysons last number. The feeling became worse. As the acrobats did their special and dangerous stunt. Dick watched once again mesmerized as they did it. Every night he would ask to join them but as his body is that of a 9-year-old John would always say he was too young.

He had the best seat in the house. every time they performed that move he would be on the platform of the center pole. He would look down and watch as the workers moved the net and the rest of the acrobats would position themselves. "No net!" This was what the audience came to see night after night! He had watched them perform this routine hundreds of times. His adopted cousin would always mess up his hair and say "Don't worry squirt, you'll get a chance sooner than you think." He always knew the right thing to say.

Then it happened. You could feel the air being sucked out of the tent… followed by complete silence. Then a scream. It's funny, but he couldn't hear much of anything after that. Everything went tunnel vision. Dick saw them lying on the ground. Their broken bodies with blood pooling under them. Dick hurried down the rope ladder. He ran for the people he had called family the last 6 years.

He sat down in their blood and tried to wake them. In his mind, the memories of when his father's dead body was brought back to the base, when Jason was killed in front of him, when friends were killed on missions, they all soured through his mind.

A lot of things happened after that. Most of them were a blur. Even if he concentrated. He doesn't think he would be able to say exactly what order things happened in. The next crystal-clear thing he do remember was Bruce Wayne. His grandfather.

He sat down with Dick and consoled him. Dick clung to the man as his tears cascaded down his face. The police came to investigate. They were taking him away from the circus. Dick listened in horror as the cop told him about the situation. He was taken to Gotham's juvie.

* * *

His adopted mother and father dead, aunt and cousin dead. His uncle alive but paralyzed for the rest of his life. The only living member was unable to take care of him. Juvie wasn't kind, but he survived. His mind still had its bat training. But it hadn't helped when he watched family die once again.

Bruce Wayne came to his rescue and let him become part of his small family. Which he was in the future. Bruce took him home. Dick's family home, which he had only heard and seen pictures of.

The manor was gigantic. Bruce had told him the reason he took him in, it was because he had gone through the same trauma in his life. Dick knew the story as he had been told of it by his father. Seeing Alfred again almost brought tears to his eyes. He had to act like a normal nine-year-old, or as normal as he can get with a circus backstory.

Living in the manor was different from what he had heard. It was silent and dark. It threatened to swallow him. Alfred could be seen working in the manor as normal but Bruce were never to be seen. He was either at work or in the Batcave.

Dick often ate dinner alone in the big room with a big table. It would fit all the future family members. Dick knew where Bruce was every night even if Alfred told him Bruce was at work. Dick knew Bruce was looking through Gotham for Zucco. He was thankful for that, but he wanted to help take the stupid criminal down.

As night came once again. Dick said good night to the butler before disappearing into his room. He smirked as he looked through his old bag filled with usable things. He found his escrima sticks and his old utility belt. Taking that and a red hoodie with a mask. He looked like Renegade again.

Walking to the window and opening it he leapt out through it. Running over the rooftops like the old days. Every now and then Dick would stop and take down petty criminals. He was searching. Searching for anything on Tony Zucco.

As he jumped to another rooftop he could hear begging. Dick hid in shadows while watching what was happening down in the alley. There over some guy stood Batman. The aura coming of the man with the cowl screamed dangerous. Dick listened as Batman asked after Zucco. The man on the ground was scared as hell and sung out everything he knew.

Batman finished by knocking the man out and then got on top of the same rooftop as Dick. Dick held his breath as the man looked over the rooftop. When Batman's stare seemed to have stopped on Dick, he closed his eyes and hoped the man hadn't seen him. As Batman turned away Dick let out a breath. Then a batarang found its way to where his head had been.

"Come out now." Batman commanded as he glared at where Dick stood. Dick sighed before leaving the safeness of the shadows. Batman tensed as he saw the young boy come out of the shadows. If it hadn't been for that breath, he wouldn't have noticed him there. Then the question was: Who was this boy and who trained him?

"Who are you?" Batman questioned. Dick smirked. "The name's Dick Grayson." Dick told Batman and he watched as Batman's eyes widened. "Why are you out here kid?" Batman asked. "I'm finding Zucco and bringing him to justice, one way or another." Dick said as he walked towards the end of the roof. Batman tensed as he hoped the boy wasn't going to jump of the roof.

"You should go home kid." Batman told him. Dick shook his head. "Not happening. I'm taking down Zucco, with or without your help." Dick glared at Batman and te man sighed. "Fine. But you follow my orders. Understood?" Batman commanded. "Yes sir."

After that Bruce told him of the secret Dick began his training with the man. Batman and Robin began their work.

They worked together. Bruce guiding him to find clues about the mob boss and they took down criminals where they could. They trained together. Bruce taught him martial arts, how to find clues and much more. But Dick knew most of these things as he had learned from the best. But Dick continued his act as a circus boy. Together they found Zucco and brought him to justice.

And then Robin was born.

Dick got used to working alongside his grandfather. Even if the techniques were different from what he had learned in the future. He still missed using swords and guns but he could maybe find somewhere else to train those skills.

He had heard from everyone how much Bruce hated guns and killing. And with the story told once again, just from Bruce himself he realized something. Dick had killed and would still if he had to. He liked guns and didn't want to stop using the skills he learned from Jason.

Finding a secret place to train, Dick used his days in different places. School, training in the Batcave and training with guns.

He was going to continue living on a lie. A lie where he is a young unknowing boy. He was lying to his own grandfather and Alfred. At night, he was searching for his only friend. Hoping an energy impulse would show up sometime. Bart must have had a machine that worked. Let's hope he shows up when he was supposed to.

* * *

 **One thing I want to say is that there won't be many OCs in this story. But the batfamily in the future and flashfamily is not OCs if I got it right. I read on a site about Bart and the names of his family, and the bats are from the comics. The OC would be Dick's mom. So, no worries if you don't like OCs. I'm using the team and mostly Dick and Bart.**

 **Please review as I like to know your thoughts about the story.**


	6. Chapter 5: Unknown Partnership

**| BLÜDHAVEN**

 **| MARCH 19, 09:35 ETD**

Blüdhaven's streets were filled with petty criminals roaming around. The city is seen as one of the worst cities, if not the worst of them all. It didn't have big crazy villains but everyone in the city was somehow part of the criminal life there.

In one of the terrible apartments in the city, a special duo was sitting and talking. Not about what they were going to have to dinner, but a plan soon coming into action. Bart was lying with his head on the armrest and his legs over Dick's lap. Dick was staring at the phone in his hand as his other arm was resting on the back of the couch. His eyes were practically glaring at the screen.

Bart was staring at his best friend/brother unsure if the stress was good for him after the hits the vigilante had taken the other night. "Dick, are you really going with the plan?" He questioned and Dick tapped harder on the screen.

"You can't know for sure that they won't get found out." Bart told his friend. Dick turned his glare to the brunette. "Bart, you know that we won't get information about the Reach if they don't." Dick told him with an icy stare. One he had inherited from his father and grandfather.

Bart sighed before looking up into the ceiling. "And without that information, we won't be able to stop the invasion." he said and he knew the dangers with the plan. He hoped it would end well, for everyone.

Dick looked back on his phone. "So, it got to be done. Arthemis have to die."

* * *

 **| MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **| MARCH 19, 11:42 EDT**

Later in the day in Happy Harbor, the team was back in the mountain. When Nightwing and Bart had gotten to the mountain Bart had quickly left his friend to explore. Nightwing found Mal and Conner and Mal wanted to discuss the two newest founds.

"They're both gonna wind up our responsibility, aren't they?" Mal whined. He didn't want more kids in the team, even if Bart was 18 but he was still acting like an 8-year-old.

"Not necessarily." Nightwing said. "Bart, Impulse, is staying with me in Blüdhaven. Roy, the original Speedy is recuperating at Royal Memorial Hospital in Star City. Arrows Green and Red are watching over him." Nightwing continued to explain to Mal.

"Huh-uh. They're both gonna wind up our responsibility." Mal said resigned then he got one part of what Nightwing had said. "Bart's staying with you? Why?" Mal asked their leader.

The two older men looked at the youngest quizzingly. "We got along well and he wanted to stay with me. I had room so it was no problem." Nightwing answered with a shrug.

"Where are we on identifying the Light's new partner?" Superboy asked as he wanted to change the topic. Nightwing sighed. "No progress." He said while knowing in the back of his mind, he was lying. He was lying to them all.

The doors opened and in walked M'gann and La'gaan. The two was all lovey dovely. La'gaan was eating some cakes in a great hurry which M'gann must have made for him. "La'gaan, don't eat so fast." M'gann tells La'gaan as he eats them very quickly.

"I can't help it, angelfish. The idea of cooking crabs is amazing enough. But making them into little cakes?" La'gaan told her while eating the crab cake in his hand. She giggled and Conner was sending glares at happy couple. "You're going to choke."

"If only." Conner mumbles and Nightwing almost didn't hear him. He was sure M'gann could feel Conner's anger but still she pressed. He sighed as he remembered why he didn't tell the two of his plans. The two of them are too deep in their own drama and secrets kept from the rest of the team. He couldn't trust them with something like this.

"Here. Let me." M'gann said to La'gaan as grabbed a cake of the plate fed him it. La'gaan happily ate it and Nightwing could almost see the dark aura surrounding Conner. "If that's not true love, I don't know what is chum." La'gaan told her and that was the last push.

"Call me when it's time for the briefing." Conner told Nightwing before he began to walk towards the exit. However, before he was about to leave, the computer announced the arrival of an old and missed friend.

"Recognized. Artemis. B-0-7." Arthemis entered the room and everyone was staring at her happily and shocked. Nightwing turned to Conner with a smile. "Time for the briefing." Nightwing told him. "Artemis!" M'gann yelled as she floated to her friend and hugged her. "Hi, M'gann." Arthemis greeted her back. "How's Wally?" Asked M'gann after letting the blond go. "He's Wally." Arthemis answered with a laugh.

Mal walked over to the girls and waved. "Welcome back girl." Mal told the blond woman. "Hey Mal." Arthemis greeted him back. "We have so missed you around here." Conner told her as he too approached the group. Arthemis smiled happily at the sight of the Kryptonian. "Conner!" she yelled as she brought him into a hug.

"I relish this opportunity to finally fight beside you archer." La'gaan told her as he slung an arm around M'gann shoulders. "Um, thanks, La'gaan." Arthemis said, a bit unsure if it was a compliment or not. Why couldn't Atlanteans speak like the rest of them?

Nightwing stood ready on the platform. Waiting for the team to finish their reunion. They finished quickly and came to stand around him. His eyes landed on Arthemis and she smiled at him. He smiled back and then he started the mission briefing. "OK, gamma squad, listen up. The mission's Cape Canaveral covert op to safeguard the first Earth-Mars com-sat. There are people out there who don't even like the idea of aliens and will do anything to scrub this launch." Nightwing told them and M'gann looked visible upset by the information.

Arthemis put a hand on her shoulder. "But, that's why I came back because not all of us feel that way." She consoled the Martian and everyone began to get ready for the mission. "So why are you going?" Mal questioned Nightwing. "Let's just say that after running this team for a year I'm peckish for a little action." Nightwing said while smirking at Mal.

* * *

 **| CAPE CANAVERAL**

 **| MARCH 19, 21:06 EDT**

The mission was going on and Arthemis and Nightwing were on the tower near the satellite rocket. They had been standing there for a while. "If nothing else, we have a nice view." Arthemis said. None attacks had yet to come. Nightwing didn't answer and instead reached up to his com.

 _"_ Miss M, link us up." He called. _"Link established."_ Sounded through the team's minds as Miss Martian created the mindlink between them. _"Good. Begin aerial sweep of the cape's perimeter."_ Nightwing told her.

 _"Hey boss, I'd be happy to join my angelfish on that assignment."_ Lagoon Boy thought through the mindlink. Sometimes the boy was too naïve. _"Negative Lagoon Boy. You're right where I need you giving me maximum coverage. In the water, on land, and in the air. In case there's any attempt at sabotage."_ Nightwing told him.

Nightwing looked at Arthemis and tried to start up a conversation. "I know I'm not Wally's favorite person right now, but it is nice to have you back." He told her and she smiled at him. "It's nice to be back. I didn't realize how much I'd been missing it. Which is pretty much exactly what Wally's afraid of." Arthemis told him while thinking of the man she left at home.

"He's worried the rush that comes with the mask will get its hooks in, and I won't give it up until my dying day." She continued and Dick understood, maybe just too well. "I know exactly what you mean." He told her.

 _"Whoa. Heads up minnows. We got bad guys."_ Lagoon boys voice said through their minds and the two readied themselves for battle while the atlantean continued. _"Black Manta's troopers working some kind of platform beneath the surface just offshore. I'm taking them down."_ He thought, but before he could start to attack a voice stopped him. _"Ahoy there. Wait for backup."_ Nightwing ordered. Lagoon boy was not going in alone.

 _"I'll scrounge a re-breather from the cargo hold and help the rookie out."_ Superboy volunteered and this made Lagoon boy angry. _"Rookie! Neptune's beard! I don't need any help from the boy of steel."_ He thought to them before he began his attack. _"Lagoon Boy! Stand down!"_ Nightwing ordered again, his headache doubling in power. Lagoon boy however began to make static noises over the mindlink. _"Sorry. You're breaking up."_ He told them. _"There's no static on a psychic link!"_ Nightwing yelled La'gaan was right there and then going on Nightwing's nerves.

A team of Manta Troopers invaded the beach from the water and Arthemis was the first to see them. "Company!" She yelled to Nightwing before shooting an arrow at the blast wall. The arrow had a rope connected to it and she tied the other end to the tower. The two descended to the ground by the rope and the soldiers were shooting at them. The two heroes got stuck behind the rocket's blast wall.

 _"Superboy. You have that re-breather?"_ Nightwing asked Superboy while pressing his back to the wall as expiations rained upon them. _"Negative. La'gaan didn't restock."_ Superboy answered and now Nightwing knew he would need something to punch. Luckily there was a bunch of soldiers on the other side of the wall.

 _"Then take the helm. Miss Martian, gill up and help Lagoon Boy. Superboy, we need cover fire down here."_ Nightwing commanded. _"Acknowledged. Bio-ship reconfigured for manual flight. La'gaan, I'm on my way."_ He heard Miss Martian say before Arthemis did something stupid.

"That's our cue!" She yelled before trying to advance from their cover and almost got shot if Nightwing had not dragged her down again. She stared wide eyed at him as she realized how close that was. "I know you're rusty. But are you TRYING to get yourself killed?" He yelled at her before another explosion hit. "We're on the wrong side of this wall." Arthemis said before another missile launched.

 _"Superboy."_ Nightwing said over the mindlink and Superboy was quick to answer. _"On it."_ The bioship destroyed the missile before it could hit the rocket. Nightwing and Arthemis then realized they were in danger because of the rocket engine's blast radius. "We're really on the wrong side of this wall."

She then seemed to think about something. "The troopers' helmets. Designed to enhance vision under water, right?" She asked and Nightwing nodded in confirmation. She then took a flare arrow and shot it into the air. The bright light blinded the troopers temporarily.

"Move!" Nightwing yelled as he and Artemis use the cover to jump over the wall. The two started to directly attack the troopers and the fight was afoot. The fight was going and with every hit Nightwing made he felt that some frustration left him as he brought down soldier after soldier.

Nightwing looked over to Arthemis to see how she was doing. She doing great and it looked like she still had it. Then he noticed a soldier coming up behind her. He moved to stop it but she had full control. She took the soldier down and stared quizzingly at Nightwing as he stared at her.

" _What? I'm not that rusty."_ She told him over the mindlink. Then Kaldur came up from the sea. The three of them stand there and the air is tense as the plan soon comes into action. Kaldur said before he used his hydrokinesis to create a serpent-like water being, which he sent at the two heroes on the beach. They take the hit and are pushed back.

The rocket launched, and everyone looked up as it went into the air. "The mission may yet succeed." Kaldur said before he shot a small missile at the rocket. Arthemis is quick and draws her bow. She shot an arrow at the missile, stopping it from hitting the rocket. The rocket continued its way undamaged.

"No rest on me." She said as Kaldur charged toward her as she had her back to him. "Artemis, behind you!" Nightwing yelled as he ran at Kaldur to stop him from reaching Arthemis. Nightwing is quickly knocked aside by Kaldur's water hammers. Kaldur continued his attack on Arthemis and he disarmed her. He then attacked her with his water sword which he stabbed her in the chest with. Arthemis let out a gasp as she felt the cold water hit her. "Welcome back." Kaldur said as he dragged the sword out of her.

Arthemis stepped back holding where Kaldur had stabbed her. "Artemis!" Nightwing yelled as he watched her walk backwards in shock. "I got you. Hang on." He said as grabbed before he laid her slowly on the ground. Blood covered where she was stabbed and her breathing stopped.

Kaldur put down his water bearers and looked up at the rocket which was too far away. "Move out. The mission is a failure." Kaldur informed his men before the rocket exploded in the air to the shock of everyone. Kaldur then covers his shock as the mission is completed but not by him. "We are done here." He told his men and the troopers leave along with Kaldur.

Nightwing was administering CPR on Arthemis as they left. He however is not getting a reaction. The bioship comes over Nightwing and Superboy jumps out. He ran toward their leader as Miss Martian comes up from the water to join them too. The two aliens stop behind Nightwing in shock as they see Arthemis' body lying there lifeless as Nightwing continues the CPR. "I, I don't hear her heartbeat." Superboy whispered as nothing can be heard from the silent girl.

When Nightwing reached 30 heart pumps again and still with no reaction, he stopped and the two behind him are scared. "She's dead." Nightwing declared and the three were saddened by the death.

* * *

 **| BLÜDHAVEN**

 **| MARCH 20, 04:00 EDT**

Later in the day after returning to the mountain where they told the rest of Arthemis' death. Nightwing returned to his city.

He was standing in a warehouse looking at a picture on his computer. It was the picture he took with Artemis on her first day at Gotham Academy. "We'll laugh about this someday." He whispers into the silence before closing the computer as he heard the door open. "Wally?" He asked as the person came closer. Then it showed to be Kaldur.

"No." Kaldur said before he is followed by Wally and Arthemis who take off her hood. "I take it our ruse was successful?" Kaldur asked Nightwing as he was the leader of the team. "Almost too successful. The team and the League are in mourning. They may never forgive us." He answered. "And still, only we four know the secret?" Kaldur questioned. "This secret and the other. That you've been under deep cover within Black Manta's organization since leaving the team. How did it go on that end?" Nightwing asked.

"Successful as well. I've proven my loyalty to my biological father. He's moving me up the ladder, bringing me closer to the Light. And their unknown partner." Kaldur told them. "Not without cost, Kaldur. The com-sat wasn't supposed to be destroyed. And La'gaan definitely wasn't supposed to be captured." Nightwing told the undercover hero. "It was the only way to save his life and maintain my cover." Kaldur said and Nightwing stepped towards him while putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not blaming you. I know you've been forced to make impossible decisions. Like choosing between saving the Kroloteans on Malina Island." Nightwing consoles Kaldur.

"Or saving my friends, and I will find a way to help La'gaan. You have my word." Kaldur promised. "So what now?" Asked Arthemis as she squeezed Wally's hand in comfort. Nightwing walked over to her holding a necklace which he put it on her. "Uh, dude? Why are you giving bling to my dead girlfriend?" Wally asked quizzingly.

"Glamor charm. Courtesy of Zatanna. Physio-morphic spell, I think. She said it backwards." Nightwing explained. "Wow. You look exactly the same." Wally commented as he tried to look for any changes in Arthemis appearance. "To the four of us. And only us. But to anyone else, you're an entirely different person." Nightwing told them.

"The more impressive trick is how you got something so specific from Zatanna without revealing who or what it was for." Arthemis said. "We have a history." Nightwing said and Wally elbowed him in the arm while calling him a dog.

"Why do I have the feeling there are something you aren't telling us?" Arthemis questioned Nightwing. "Maybe you're right. And maybe, you all will have a chance at forgiving." He said while looking at the three. "And you?" Kaldur asked. "No, there are some things that will come to light after this battle and I'm sure no one will forgive me for it. For now, we defeat the enemy, that's our goal." Nightwing explained and none of them dug into it as they had a mission to do.

"It is time." Kaldur told them and Wally walked to his girlfriend. The two hugged and kissed each other. "What could go wrong?" Arthemis asked Wally as she let go of him. "Don't say that." Wally told her before Nightwing put his hand on Wally's shoulder, letting them know it was time.

Arthemis left to join Kaldur as the two others stood on top of the warehouse watching them enter the ship and left. "We're through the hard part. They're in." Nightwing said while the ship went under water. "Who are you kidding? It only gets more dangerous from here." Wally angrily tells him before leaving the city vigilante alone on the roof.

Nightwing sighed as he watched Wally leave. He knew that their friendship was strong but he was afraid that after the invasion, it would truly be broken. Looking back out on the water he took out his phone and called the one number he knew he would have to call.

 ** _"How did it go?"_** The voice of Bart asked. "Well. They're in and the next phase can begin." Nightwing said whit the next plan in mind. **_"The team is going to hurt after this."_** Bart said with his new friends in his thoughts. "I know Bart, but we have to do this. We need to make sure the future doesn't happen." Nightwing said as the pressure was getting to him. **_"I know and I think, that maybe it will help you a bit. You really need to relax some."_** Bart said to try and calm Dick down. "Bart, the world is at stake here. I don't have time to relax." Nightwing explained and he could practically hear Bart roll his eyes. **_"Fine, it will be soon, right?"_** Bart asked. "Yeah, very soon." Nightwing answered before hanging up and returning to the city where he had patrol to do.

* * *

 **Well, here is the next chapter. Hope it's alright. For now, I'm following the episodes until something big happens. Which is soon, but not yet.**

 **Right when I'm postng it, then I begin to wonder about changing things. Maybe another time.**

 **Sorry for a bit late update. There is work being done and it disrupts the net in the house which makes things go bananas in the household.**

 **Thank you for Reviwing, Favorite or Follow.**


	7. Chapter 6: Secret Plans for the Future

**| BLÜDHAVEN**

 **| MARCH 21, 14:28 EDT**

In the apartment to our two favorite time travelers, Bart sat upside down on the couch in front of the TV. In his hand were the remote and every second he hit the button on it to change the channel. Only quick flashes were showed on the screen, yet it was enough for the speedster to know he didn't want to watch it.

On the other side of the room by the kitchen counter on a barstool, sat Dick. On the counter, casefiles were spread out and some were opened and showed pictures and pages of information. Some of the files were from his work at the police and some were about villains and big criminals. He sighed as put down his pencil and tuned the barstool around so he could lean bac on the counter. He looked over at the bored speedster. "Why are you still here Bart?" Dick asked.

Bart sat up on the couch and put the control down on the table before looking over at his friend. "Because I live here?" Bart joked with a lazy smile. Dick sighed. "You don't have to hang here if you want to see the team. Didn't you want to try and save Blue Beetle from becoming the future villain?" Dick asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bart looked up at ceiling as it if it would help him answer. "Well yes, Jaime, he's not a bad guy and we may be a bit different, but he does not disturb the future. He may be a bit serious though, almost like he had lessons from you or someone else from the bat-clan." Bart said as a joke while giving a smile to Dick.

Dick rolled his eyes before he got of the barstool. He walked over to Bart and hit him in the head. "Har har. Go and play with your new friend then. I'm sure Jaime would need to talk to someone else than the scarab." He said before he walked towards his bedroom but stooped in the door to the hallway and looked back at Bart. "Just try to stay out of trouble." He said before he walked away.

Bart stared after him with a fond smile. "Sure boss." He left the couch and took out his phone and called Jaime. "Hey Jaime! Are you at the mountain?"

* * *

 **| MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **| MARCH 21, 17:33 EDT**

After talking with Jaime and discussing when to meet at the mountain the two had ended up with a time to meet. Bart had dragged Dick out of the apartment and through the zeta beams. As the two had gotten to the mountain, Bart had left to find Jaime and Nightwing had been found by Mal and Conner who wanted to talk with their leader.

"Aquaman has all of Atlantis on the case. He said they're quote-unquote searching the seven seas for Lagoon Boy and his captors. It's a big planet. And that's a lot of water." Mal told the others as he had gotten the update from Atlantis. "We'll find La'gaan." Conner said. "And Aqualad. I want his fish-head on a platter for what he did to Artemis." Mal said angrily.

Nightwing then felt like he shouldn't be there. It was his fault the team thought like this about Kaldur and Kaldur was a good person. He should not be spoken about in this way. However, they didn't know. They don't know Kaldur is undercover or that Arthemis is still alive. Nightwing walked away unnoticed by the two.

Conner sighed "I don't suppose we're any closer to identifying the Light's new partner. Nightwing? Where is everyone?" Conner asked as he looked for other members and Nightwing. "Well, the girls are all hitting the shower. The rest they're down in the grotto." Mal told Conner and also begun to wonder when Nightwing disappeared.

Down in the grotto, the place to honor the fallen heroes. Tall holographic statues stood in the room. There was a statue of a Robin. That was the second, Jason Todd. One statue of Aquagirl, Tula. One of Blue Beetle, Ted Kord and then the newest statue of them all. Arthemis Crock.

Tim, Garfield, Jaime, and Bart stood in front of her holographic statue and paid their respects to her. Bart was eating a bag of freeze-dried Chicken Whizees. His eating disturbing the silence in the cave room and the three others glared at him. "Uh, sorry. Morning makes me hungry." Bart said before Jaime dragged him aside.

"You stole those freeze-dried chicken whizees from my locker, didn't you?" Jaime stated angrily at the known time traveler. "Hey hey hey, where I come from it's not stealing, it's scavenger rights. The point is, we don't have chicken whizees freeze-dried or otherwise, in my era. So blame Kid Flash. He got me hooked." Bart said. "Forget I asked." Jaime facepalmed.

Bart looked at the statues. "So why is this here? I mean it's pretty and everything, but these people are heroes. In the line of duty and all that. You should have giant statues, big crashy memorials in the Hall of Justice or something." Bart asked.

"Yeah, I asked that too. Captain Atom said the League doesn't want or need a public shrine to its fallen. But I don't know. Seems to me they just don't want to advertise we are not immortal. The handful of regular people who've seen me in action they think I'm this guy in a new costume. The world will never know about Ted Kord's sacrifice." Jaime said.

"But you know. And you're carrying on the grand Blue Beetle heroic tradition, right?" Bart asked while pointing a finger at Jaime who scoffed. "I wish. It's just a total rip. Superboy has Superman, Wonder Girl has Wonder Woman. Robin has Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl. You've been in this era like what five minutes and already you have three Flash mentors. One who feeds you junk food." Jaime said pointing at Bart who smiled nervously before hiding the bag behind his back. "But me? I never even got the chance to meet the guy who should have been my mentor." Jaime said while looking at the statue of Ted Kord.

Bart smiled then slyly. "I hear that. You know, we have more in common than you might think. Our love of chicken whizees, for example. Let me buy you some to replace the bag I salvaged. We'll hang. It'll be totally crash." Bart said with an arm over Jaime's shoulders and led him up towards the stairs. "Sure." Jaime answered. "Great. Got any money?" Bart asked as he remembered dick had not given him any money to buy food with.

* * *

 **| BLÜDHAVEN**

 **| MARCH 21, 18:26 EDT**

Dick had quickly left the mountain after his talk with Conner and Mal. He was back in his apartment where he found some of his old files and pictures. They had been in an old box which he had packed with him from the future. The pictures were of him and his family. His first and original family.

The old but still mighty batbutler Alfred. He was standing straight with a small child in his arms. The butler had a small smile on his face as he looked at the camera. The child in his arms were Dick in his first months. He was packed into a blue blanket and only a tuft of black hair could be seen coming out.

One picture was of Barbra in her wheelchair laughing. Stephanie and Cassandra sat on the ground in front of her. Stephany was leaning up against Barbra's legs. She too was laughing along with Barbra. Cassandra sat there beside Stephany and were smiling and you could see the laughter in her eyes.

Jason was holding Tim in a headlock. Jason had a big raw smile on his face while giving a thumb up at the camera. Tim was smiling while trying to get out of his brother's grip. Tim's hair was ruffled and his tie was in Jason's fist which was giving a thumb up.

Dick as a one year old sitting in Barbra's lap with Tim standing behind her. The woman was looking down at the child in her lap in fondness while Tim was winking to the camera. His smile was showing the happiness he felt as he was with Barbra and Dick. Barbra's red hair was in Dick's small hands and the child was staring in wonderment at the red colored hair.

Stephany was holding the hand of Cassandra in one and in the other a three-year-old Dick's. Stephany was smiling wide and bubbly as always. Cassandra was smiling and letting her eyes speak for her. Dick was also smiling a wide smile like his aunt.

Batman was sitting in a big chair in front of a computer. His cowl was off and his gauntlet were also off. One of his hand were trailing through black raven hair as young Dick was sleeping in his lap peacefully. Damian was sending a glare at the photograph but you could see the small smile on his lips.

There were many more pictures taken over the time of his childhood. His smiles and laughter. His training and his sweet times with his family. Pictures taken of him and Bart as the two played and trained together. The two with their fathers, with the whole family. The both of them. Smiles were seen and tears in some.

The last picture he was looking at was of him and his father. It had been taken not long before his father's death and the boy was smiling at the camera while wearing his first Renegade suit which was actually named the Robin suit at first. But after his father's death it didn't felt right and Renegade he became instead. In the picture, his father was standing behind him and his big and protective hands were proudly resting on Dick's young shoulders. The man's rare smile showed how proud he was for finally giving Dick the title of the 6th Robin. It had been a big day for the two of them.

In his seat, Dick had a sad smile as he let tears fall from his eyes. "Wish you were here dad." He whispered, only hoping that his father would be able to hear him. he hoped his father had watched as Dick had dressed up as Robin and joined his grandfather in his crusade. When he had taken up his new identity and found himself a city. He hoped his father knew how much he missed him.

Dick brushed away his tears with his hand before he laid the picture back into the box. Closing the box and putting it back before he looked over to his files. The files of the past, his new present. He had things to make and plans to ready. He also had something else to do. He had to find his time machine sometime soon as it held most of what he needed. Why did he leave it?

* * *

 **| BLÜDHAVEN**

 **| MARCH 22, 02:58 EDT**

Later in the apartment Bart came through the front door. "Dick, I'm home!" He yelled as he closed the door. Bart quickly threw himself on the couch as Dick walked shirtless into the room. Dick had newly taken a shower and his hair was wet as it still was dripping. But what Bart noticed first was the dangerous spark in Dick's eyes.

Everyone in the base knew they had to hide every time Dick got that spark. They called it demon spark after a while and it was the sign of blackmail or a prank. Dick's pranks had always been great and none had seen it coming, but they were also dangerous. That should however have been obvious as he is a bat and an Al Ghul. Both families, dangerous like Hell.

"How was your little date with Jaime?" Dick teased and Bart fell of the couch in shock before ending a heated glare. "Dude, so not crash. We were hanging out. Nothing more!" Bart yelled which only made Dick smirk down at the speedster.

Dick sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote. He began switching through channels while Bart quietly rose from the ground and sat beside Dick. They sat there and watched through the different programs. Bart focused on the moving pictures and realized how he missed his family.

Television had not been in the base. The closest had been the surveillance videos and that which could be found on the batcomputer. His parents had promised him his own television when the Reach was taken down and humans once again walked the Earth freely. However, it never got to that. Back in the future, were they dead? It was hard to not know but he could live through it. Dick had for years.

Bart looked over his shirtless friend. His eyes finding the scars decorating the whole body. Bart recognized some from their battles but most was new to him. The sizes and forms variated and Bart felt guilt build up in him. he wasn't there to help, to protect his partner.

When Bart had gotten to this time and made sure grandfather survived, Nightwing had dragged him to Blüdhaven. In the apartment, the two had sat down and talked about what happened. Dick had told him his new life history. He had lost his second parents, right in front of him. Bart couldn't believe that his friend could still smile and laugh. With his past and future. How could he?

"You have a lot of pictures you could stare at instead Bart." Dick said and Bart then noticed he was staring. He smiled nervously before looking at the television screen again. Dick shook his head which sent water drops around him, some hit Bart in the face and he sent small glare. Dick ignored it and stood up from the couch and turned the television off.

"I think it's time we got some bedrest. Do you remember the next part?" Dick asked. Bart nodded. "Of course. It was sometime in the next days that it happened, right?" He said as he too rose from the couch. "Yes. Mount Justice was destroyed as a threat to the Justice League. The Reach got away with it and many heroes were lost. I think Kaldur will have something to do with it" Dick explained as the two of them walked towards the bedrooms. "Wouldn't surprise me." Bart commented as he stopped in front of the bathroom. "Night Bart" Dick said before walking into his room. "Night Dick." Bart said before he got ready for sleep.

The two were waiting for the fiasco that was soon coming.

* * *

 **Well, I newly found out this story will most likely be on 16 to 17 chapters. I will soon go away from cannon. The next chapter was my favorite to write for the plot. Oh, and I'm so thinking of Bluepulse.**


	8. Chapter 7: Death of a hero

**| EL PASO**

 **| MARCH 23, 18:18 MDT**

Bart was running. Running through El Paso to the house where Jaime was living. However, his mind was not truly there. It was roaming his darkest thoughts and dragging them to the front. A frown was on his face and his visor did nothing to hide the worry in his eyes.

He stopped suddenly as he almost ran past Jaime's house. he looked at house and he felt jealous. Jaime had a safe home with a family which didn't risk their lives every day. He didn't go through his childhood wondering when the next family member would die or if it would be him.

Shaking off the dark feelings he walked to the door and rang the bell. He smiled as Jaime opened the door. Clearly shocked to see him standing there in full suit. "Dude, what are you doing?" Jaime questioned as he looked at the street for others. "Here to hang, the chill, spend a little downtime with my buddy Blue "BB" the Beetle. The be-tel. You know, chill-angin'." Bart explained while still holding that fake smile on his face. The act never stopped.

"And put my secret ID at risk?" Jaime said with a glare. "Overreacting won't help." He then said to himself. "Totally. Hey, don't beat yourself up. I'll never get used to this so-retro obsession with secret identities. I mean, what's the point in hiding how crash we are?" Bart asked innocently and Jaime sighed. "If you don't know, I can't explain it. Let's just get out of here before someone spots us." He said before transforming into Blue Beetle as no one watched them. They headed out of town to where they could hang.

Running always made Bart think more than he should and this time was no different. He always liked running with another speedster as then they could talk as they raced past everyone as they were frozen in time. Bart looked up to Blue. His eyes looking over the hero once again. " _How was the date?"_ Suddenly rang through his head and Bart blushed crimson. He almost tripped as he didn't see where he was running. He watched as Blue was continuing through the air and Bart cursed his inner Ren as he ran to reach his friend again.

They stopped far from the city in a field of rocks and boulders. Blue landed on the ground and looked at Impulse as he skidded to a stop beside him. "What made you stop back there hermano?" Blue asked curiously and Bart laughed nervously. "Got lost in thought and almost tripped. Nothing big." Impulse said before he looked at the stones and boulders lying around. A smile spread on his face. "What do you say about a challenge?"

"Here, watch this one." Blue said before he destroyed a boulder with his sonic canon and looked at Impulse. "Well?" He questioned and Impulse didn't look impressed. "Yawn. Really, that's the best you could do?" Impulse challenged and Blue looked around for a new boulder to destroy. "No." He said as he locked his sight on a bigger boulder and destroyed that one too. "How's that, hermano." Blue said as he landed on the ground again.

Impulse looked at the destruction before he got an idea from the small rocks littering the ground. "Not bad, not bad. Boulder's definitely feeling the mode, but" Impulse ran around the field at quick speeds while still talking to Blue. "One thing I learned in the future amigo is that it's easier to destroy" he ran past Blue to finish his master piece. "Than to create! Ta-da!" Impulse finished as he stopped with his arms open wide.

Blue looked around, only seeing small rocks on the ground. "Uh, ta-da what, exactly?" He asked and Impulse smirked. "Curb the attitude, get a little altitude, hermano." Impulse said and Blue took the hint as he took up to the air. "Whoa!" He cried out as he saw that the stones on the ground had formed a portrait of Impulse, which was quite impressive.

"Impulse. By Impulse. Is that crash, or what!" Impulse said and Blue looked over the creation in awe. "Crash, totally crash." Blue said as a figure could be seen in the background coming towards the hero. Impulse saw the figure too late as Tuppence Terror hit Blue in the air and slammed him to the ground. "Blue!" Impulse yelled as they hit the ground which sent the stones sailing through the air. "Oh, man! I spent 1.6 seconds on that self-portrait. It was my masterpiece!" Impulse whined as the stones were moved.

He stood ready as he heard the footsteps of more enemies coming, which reminded him of how happy he was for the bat-training as he narrowly escaped the charging Tigress. He ran for it but bumped off Tommy Terror and landed harshly on the ground. Tigress then shot a bolt which turned into a net at him. it bound around him and Impulse lied tied on the ground watching as Tommy helped his sister restrain Blue.

Icicle Jr. then came while pointing one of his arm at Blue. "Hold him steady!" He told the Terrors "Now move!" He yelled as he shot an ice ray at which encased Blue Beetle in ice. "Blue!" impulse yelled as he watched wide eyed as his friend was frozen. He then vibrated out of the net and ran as Tigress threw another attack at him.

Blue broke free from the ice as the villains focused on the other escaped hero. He was quick to knock Tommy and Icicle Jr. out with his sonic cannon but Tigress jumped over the attack. He then used another attack at her. He shot a staple which she wasn't able to dodge and were therefore pinned to the ground. He then blasted the charging Tuppence which sent her flying as she was in close range.

"Or, since they outnumber us four-to-two, we could recommend tactic: strategic retreat." Said Blue as he got ready to leave the fight which he was sure they were on the losing end of. "Totally." Said Impulse as he stopped beside his friend. "But first, how did they find us out here in the middle of the" He continued before his eyes landed on the figure standing on top of the cliff. He narrowed his eyes before taking off to face the figure who was most likely the undercover Kaldur.

He stopped as he came face to face with Kaldur who stared silently at the speedster. "Aha! So you're Aqualad. Working with the bad guys, I see." He said before Kaldur attacked with his water sword which Impulse easily dodged. "Taking their alien tech to track our friend Blue? Not crash, dude. Not crash at all." He continued with a glare before he grabbed the tech out of Kaldur's hand as the man continued his attacks. "Swank. Moded." Impulse said before running back down to Blue.

"They can't follow us now." Impulse told Blue as he held up the tech in his hand. "Let's book!" He yelled as he began to run. "Booking!" Yelled Blue as he flew into the air to follow the older speedster. They were headed for the closest zeta beam which would take them to Mount Justice.

Impulse was having a bad feeling and knew that it had something to do with the object in his hand. He knew today would end with the destruction of the mountain. He wasn't completely sure how it would happen but then again, Ren was in the mountain and Bart could always rely on him. Looking down on the object in his hand again. "You have something to do with the destruction of the cave, don't you?" He whispered and only the speedforce could hear his question as he sped on to the zeta.

* * *

 **| MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **| MARCH 23, 21:05 EDT**

The light blinded them as they were transported to the cave. Their sign of arrival being the computer announcing them. The two laughed happily as they stopped in mission room. Nightwing who stood not far from them turned to look at the two teens.

"Ha ha! Left them in the dust!" Impulse yelled with a wide smile. Raising an eyebrow, Nightwing walked over to the two younger heroes. "Left who in the dust? And what is that?" He questioned them as he pointed to the object in Impulse's hand.

"Souvenir." Impulse answered with a bright smile. "Souvenirs are Beast Boy's thing, ese." Jaime corrected Bart who looked surprised. "Oh really? I thought it was Kid Flash." "Can we get to it?" Nightwing interrupted as he walked closer to the two. He didn't have time for this.

"Sorry. Aqualad attacked us with Icicle Jr the Terror Twins, and a ninja girl I didn't recognize." Jaime explained and Impulse held up the object. "This is how they tracked Blue. I made sure they couldn't do it again." Bart proudly announced but looked down as Nightwing glared at them.

"So you brought foreign, possibly alien, tech into the cave? Rookie mistake." Nightwing chastised before holding his head with a sigh. "Alright. Give it here." He ordered and Impulse handed the device over. He looked it over before going to the computers. There he began to scan device.

In the background, he heard Bart and Jaime talk. His eyes suddenly widened as he read the results of the scan. Then a scowl came over his face as the alarm went off, alerting them of the mountain's unwelcomed guests.

"T-T I'm an idiot!" He yelled and quickly took out his escrima sticks. However, the big and heavy body of Conner hit him as it was slung at him. he was pinned to the ground under the unconscious body of Conner. Impulse and Jaime was on high alert as the attack started.

Impulse watched as Icicle Jr. blasted the floor with ice. He smiled smugly as he understood what the ice villain was trying to do. "Oh, this one's a classic. Ice over the floor and the speedster can't get traction, right?" He said as he ran around the ice and up the wall. "Wrong. That worked so nice I'll try it twice." He laughed as he knocked the villain out.

He then focused on the female Terror twin. He ran at her but his attack made no harm as he only bounced off. Then her brother lifted him up by the gruff of his costume. Impulse smiled as he began to quickly punch the man in the chest while using his speed. However, he quickly stopped as he felt his hands hurt. "Ah! My hands! What are you made of?" He questioned the brute.

"Snips and snails and puppy dog tails." Tommy said before he snapped a collar around the speedster's neck. "Uh, nice try. But I'll just vibrate right out of this" Impulse started as he tried to vibrate his molecules but quickly realized "Uh-oh. No speed. I'm moded, aren't I?" He said weakly as his powers were blocked. Tommy smiled evilly as he knocked Impulse to the floor.

Nightwing got out from under Conner and were running to help the two younger heroes as Tigress attacked him with an air kick. He landed on his back and Tigress sat on top of him and put a collar around his neck. At this, he smirked. "Sorry. No super-powers for your collar to turn off." He told her as he threw her off him. she then held up a switch which activated the taser in his collar which knocked him out for a short while.

As Nightwing awakened he heard voices, and not the good ones which you expect to hear when the League comes and saves your butt. "But my friends can't. We're standing down." He was able to understand Jaime say. "Wise choice." He heard Kaldur and he slowly tried to open his eyes. Damn tasers.

"I'm fine, by the way." Icicle Jr. said and Nightwing knew he had to get up soon. "Good. Escort Beetle, Impulse and Beast Boy to the flyer." Kaldur commanded and he felt dread as he realized what was happening now. "What about these two?" Tigress asked and Nightwing looked over at Conner.

"As hostages here, they have value. But Nightwing is an ordinary human. Superboy, a human-Kryptonian hybrid clone. Neither category is of any interest to our partner." Kaldur told her and Nightwing was finally able to stand. His anger bubbling as Kaldur couldn't do this!

"Aqualad! You'll regret this!" He yelled with a glare, almost good enough for a batglare. Kaldur walked up to Nightwing and punched him in the stomach, an USB handed to him in the punch. Nightwing fell to floor with a groan while holding the USB tightly in his hand. "I believe I have outgrown the name Aqualad, as well as anything resembling regret." Kaldur told him before walking to move an object to the middle of the room. He recognized the object at once and his eyes widened in panic. "I'll leave the bomb with you. As a souvenir. Oh, and the dead man's switch has a five-mile range. Do not pursue." Kaldur said before leaving the mountain with his captives and underlings.

Nightwing watched them leave while holding the flash drive tight in his hand. This was bad but he couldn't do anything or else he's risking Conner's life. He looked over at Conner who was lying on the floor unconscious. Walking over to him Nightwing tried wake the clone by shaking him senseless. "Conner! Come on…"

Conner groaned and slowly opened his eyes in pain. He looked at Nightwing's panicked face which didn't sit right with him. "Nightwing. What happened?" Conner weakly said as he rose from the floor with the help of Nightwing. When the Kryptonian was standing, Nightwing was quick to push him towards the hangar. "No time to talk. Take Wolf and Sphere and get out of here. The cave is going to explode." He told Conner.

"What about you?" Conner questioned with big eyes. "I need to find something. Just hold on to this okay. Give it to Mal." Nightwing said as he handed Conner the USB. Nightwing smiled before taking off to somewhere in the cave and Conner watched him go, a bad feeling building up in him.

Conner looked down on the flash drive before taking off to find Wolf and Sphere. "Wolf!" He yelled and the giant wolf was soon by his side. As they were by Sphere's side it seemed to know what he wanted as it transformed into the Super-Cycle. He and Wolf got on and before he drove out of the mountain, he looked back as he hoped Dick had a way to get out. If not, Conner didn't know what to do. They had just lost Artemis and he was sure no one would be able to handle the loss of Nightwing too.

He looked forward and drove out. He got some distance before he felt the mountain explode into thousand pieces. The Super-Cycle was falling towards the water as Conner was losing consciousness. His last thoughts before falling into the dark abyss was about the flaming inferno which he knew their leader was in the middle of.

* * *

Just moving away from the mountain, was a ship, it contained our undercover heroes, villains and captured heroes. They were all staring at the mountain as it became smaller and smaller. Tigress was holding the detonator to the bomb. She had her mask off as she stared deeply into Kaldur's eyes. To make sure he was certain of this. There would be no returning after this.

Kaldur ordered her to do it and Artemis pressed the button. She felt sadness as she watched her home be blown to rumble. Beast Boy stared in horror at the fire and he cried as his home was destroyed.

Impulse watched with hatred building up. He glared at Artemis and Kaldur. A mighty glare worthy of the title a bat-glare. "I hope for your luck that no one was hurt in that. If Nightwing was hurt, then you'll regret it." He threatened and the two undercover heroes felt a shiver go down their spines by Impulse's dark tone.

"What could a little hero like you do about that. Heroes don't kill." Icicle Jr. said as he laughed at their pain. Impulse sent his glare at the ice villain who began to feel nervous. "Oh, I'm not sure I'm a hero. I'm more of a soldier and this soldier wants revenge."

* * *

 **| WASHINGTON, D.C.**

 **| MARCH 24, 03:12 EDT**

 **(Mal, Karen, M'gann, Conner, Robin, Batgirl, Canary, Captain Atom, Zatanna and Rocket, Cassie)**

In the Hall of Justice, the mood was glum as Leaguers were discussing what to do about the team and the team was leaning on each other as they cried. M'gann was crying into Conner's chest as her worry for her brother was high and the sadness in the room was too strong. Karen stood with Zatanna and Rachel as the two were helping each other through the terrible news.

Batgirl stood beside Mal as they were looking through the files on the USB Conner had given them. Canary and Captain Atom standing beside them as they were talking about what to do with the team now. They needed a new HQ and a plan to free the teens and team from the Reach.

Robin stood on the other side of the room in the shadows. He was shaking and tears threatened to fall. He watched it all again inside his head. The picture taken before the show, the music and colors before the screams and red, red covered everything. This time he saw him with them. Tim hoped he would never feel this weak ever again, he was wrong. Oh god, what was he going to tell Alfred, or Bruce if he came back.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into the teary eyes of Cassie. She smiled a broken smile before hugging him. He let her as he sobbed into her blonde hair. He lost the man he looked up to, his mentor and big brother. He would never be alright again.

"recognized: B03 Kid Flash" The zeta announced as a panting Wally West appeared. He looked around the room. Only to see the sad faces of the team. He had heard the news about Mount Justice and hurried to the closest zeta. He hoped no one had been hurt in the explosion but as he saw their faces, he knew that was not the case.

"What happened?" Wally asked and only a few looked at him. No came forward to answer and Wally began to feel irritated. Conner let go of M'gann who walked to the rest of the girls. Conner then walked to stand in front of Wally. The clone's eyes were heavy with guilt and sadness.

"Mount Justice was destroyed today." he said and Wally had hoped it was only rumors. "How?" he asked as he looked down on the floor. "Kaldur." This had Wally looking up again quick as he stared wide eyed at Conner. Not believing what he was told. "He took Garfield, Bart and Jaime while destroying the mountain." Conner explained and Wally looked around. Pieces began to fit together and he was begging for it not to be true.

"Where is Nightwing?" Wally asked with wide and begging eyes. "Wally." He heard Black Canary say, her voice filled with pain and sadness. "I'm sorry, he's gone."

And he fell to the floor as all strength left him. "No." Wally whispered in denial. Dick couldn't die. It was impossible. He was the mighty Nightwing, the first Boy Wonder, the first partner to Batman. He couldn't just die! Not like Jason.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Conner try and comfort him. He cried over his best friend, his brother. What was he going to tell Roy? "Have any of you called Roy?" He whispered while still looking at the floor.

"I did. Ollie is with him now. I'm going there soon too as I'm not sure how long Ollie can hold him there." Dinah said and he felt himself nod. Then a realization hit him.

"Damn it! The last thing I did with him was argue." Wally exclaimed as guilt was forming into a big rock in his stomach. "What a best friend I am. I only thought about Arthemis dying as she was undercover. I never thought Dick would die!" Wally yelled and some looked at him sharply at that.

"What do you mean Arthemis being undercover?" Batgirl asked, her eyes wide as she hoped it was a lie. Wally hiccupped before chose to explain Dick's masterplan, a plan that got him killed.

"Arthemis is undercover together with Kaldur." He revealed and screams of shock were heard. Conner growled. "Why wasn't we told of this?!" He yelled and Wally looked down in guilt. "We believed it to be for the best if no one knew. The plan was created by Nightwing." Wally explained and Mal looked at the USB holding enough information to bring their members back.

"That means this USB must be from Kaldur. He gave it to Nightwing before he blew up the mountain. He gave Conner enough time to escape before the explosion." Mal stated and Wally looked at Conner. "Why didn't he get out with you?" Wally asked Conner and the clone looked down.

"He said he had to find something." He said before holding his head. "He was coming, he was getting out. That's what he told me." He sighed and let his arms drop. "He was so sure of himself, I believed him." Conner told them and Wally knew.

Dick was always so sure, so great. He could handle anything. He had been like that ever since they were small. The best of friends, brothers. That was what they had been but no longer were. And just maybe, it had changed long before this day without him even realizing it.

* * *

 **And here is chapter 7, one month until next time. I'm beginning to feel lazy with my writing, even if I'm up in over 70 plots on my computer, most I haven't even begun to write on. So, maybe soon there will also be a new story coming out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I am not quitting this story! I already have written the last chapter but working on the chapter up to then so you'll get your end even if I can't write up to then.**

 **Sorry for all grammar mistakes hope they're easy to ignore. :) See you guys next month**


	9. Chapter 8: Future Enemy

**Next chapter yay. I don't think this a very good chapter but it helps to bring things along. Thanks to all of you who reviwed, it's fun reading your thoughts and reactions. And thanks to everyone who followed or favorited the story.**

* * *

 **| ATLANTIC OCEAN**

 **| MARC 30, 22:13 PDT**

In the ship where the Reach was holding the teens and team members, Miss Martian had newly found Beast Boy and Impulse. Impulse had taken off to find Blue Beetle and Miss Martian was too late to stop him. She and Beast Boy ran through the halls. To find their other team members. It was then they came over Kaldur.

Kaldur took an attack position but they stood there, not reacting to the supposed betrayer. Kaldur looked at them strangely but Miss Martian connected their minds in the mindlink. Kaldur let her in and the two was staring at each other.

 _"Kaldur, we know."_ She told him and Kaldur's eyes widened. _"How? Nightwing told you?"_ He asked and Miss Martian felt sad at the mention of the fallen hero. _"No, Nightwing died."_ She said and felt the shock coming from her friend. _"What?"_

 _"Nightwing didn't get out, and died in the explosion."_ She began to explain and Kaldur began to walk backwards. _"No."_ He said in denial as he fell to the floor. His emotions going from shock to sadness, to guilt. Miss Martian looked down too as she felt the emotions weight heavily on her.

Then Tigress or Artemis came running and sat down with Kaldur. She looked at Megan. And the mindlink was connected again. " _Megan, what have you done?"_ Artemis asked as she held her shaking partner. _"Artemis, we know. Nightwing didn't tell us. Wally did. after Nightwing's death."_ M'gann explained to the blonde and again shock was evident. Tigress had tears in her eyes.

 _"Dick is… dead. Why did we do this? He shouldn't have to die for this mission!"_ She cried out and M'gann felt with her. Then Artemis brushed her tears away and determination took over. " _We'll finish the mission in his honor."_ She thought and M'gann nodded in understanding.

Tigress and Kaldur rose from the ground and walked away. Away to where they could destroy the evidence of the discussion ever happening.

Miss Martian looked at Beast Boy, who was looking at her with wide eyes. She had yet to tell him about the situation and she didn't want to break his heart again. He had lost his mother and now he lost a mentor, right after he thought he had lost Artemis. She knew Garfield was in pain, even if he tried to hide it.

"Come Gar. Let's find the others." She told him and they continued their way through the ship to where they would meet the rest of the team.

Meanwhile, impulse had found Jaime and was helping the younger male through the halls. He had chosen then to warn Jaime about the future, about the destruction he would cost and how he would kill so many.

"Blue Beetle is a major hindrance for the rebellion. He killed a lot of my friend's family. I never want to see him that broken again." He sighed. "But that's how it was. I mean, how it will be. Somehow the Reach gets you on mode and Blue Beetle becomes the biggest, baddest Big Bad in history."

Jaime looked at him with scared wide eyes. "No, I wouldn't. I'd never." Jaime said in denial and Impulse felt himself go into what he and Ren had dubbed, soldier mode. "Except you do, and that's the real reason, well the main reason I came back to the past. To stop you from betraying the human race and bringing on the Reach apocalypse." Impulse explained in a voice of steel. A voice only someone who truly knew what a war was could speak with.

The two came to the door leading to the bay. There they met Beast Boy who was staring worriedly at the one half of Miss Martian which was on this side of the door. Jaime knew what to do as he activated the armor and opened the door. Miss Martian fell to the floor and Beast Boy sat down beside her.

The rest of the team was scattered around the room, all knocked out except for Batgirl, who was standing by the wall glaring at the giant guy who was standing in the middle of the room. Impulse felt all his muscles tense as he saw the man. The monster. Who had brought so much pain upon him and his family.

Jaime stared shocked at the man as he wore the same armor. Same blue color, same human DNA. The differences being their ages, body build and alignment. Jaime looked at Impulse seeing his friend shaking and standing ready to run at any moment.

Future Blue Beetle looked at Impulse and a wide evil smile spread over his face. He chuckled darkly as the Speedster clearly were afraid of him. Like he should be. "I see you found a way to the past Allen. Sadly, you'll die here and not where you belong. The same shall your little leader."

Batgirl, Jaime and Beast Boy looked at Impulse who stepped closer to the villain. Bart's breath was ragged as he tried to calm himself. It worked well enough to come with a comeback. "You sure you would be able to kill him? Last I checked, he was winning."

Beetle scowled. "Well after I kill the brats of the past and you, he would be sure to show himself. Then I would finally have killed all the stupid bats." He said and Batgirl was shocked by this revelation.

"Another bat?" She silently questioned and Beetle heard her little question. He turned to her with a predatory look in his eye. "The first Batgirl." Batgirl felt herself stiffen under the stare. "So you haven't talked to the brat yet? Then you'll be of no need to me." He said as he transformed his hand into the blaster. He shot at her but luckily for her, Jaime shielded her from the blast even if he was still dazed from the experiments.

"Stay away from her!" Impulse yelled and Beetle turned back to one of the reasons he was even here. "You want to protect her for him? So, she isn't dead in the future too? Then I shall tell you something. She is. She and everyone else is dead."

Impulse felt his body go slack at that. "What?" came out as only a whisper and Beetle laughed again. "I killed everyone in your little headquarters after your little trip to the past. They're dead. Just like everyone else."

Bart looked down in shock. he and Dick had talked about the chances of that happening but to have it happen. It shocked him. Enough for Beetle to knock him aside. He flew into the wall hard and landed on floor with a thud. Beetle then walks towards the fallen speedster but another stops him.

Jaime begins to fight against his future self and Beetle shifted his focus on to his past self. "You are of the Reach, and cannot escape it." Beetle said while trying to take down the younger. "I have to. I don't want to become you!" Jaime yelled before he seemed to listen to something. "Do it." He whispered out and the armor changed as the scarab took full control.

Meanwhile, Impulse and Batgirl was helping the team get to the bioship. They hoped Jaime would be able to hold Beetle for a little while longer as they needed to get everyone. Bart sometimes couldn't help it but stop and watch as the two Beetles clashed.

Beetle was dominating but as it was almost winning the battle as Jaime took control again. "No! Can't let you win!" Jaime yelled as he jetted Beetle into the ceiling, but Beetle soon regained the upper hand again in the battle.

As the bay began to flood along with the bioship. Miss Martian and some of the others had woken up and was in the bioship, waiting for it to leave. Miss Martian sat ready for takeoff and waited upon the signal. Batgirl was counting the people in the ship before she turned to Miss Martian.

"Everyone's aboard except Blue!" She said and Impulse was the one to react. "Going back in for him." He declared before he ran for the door. However, as he was passing the door, an influx of water hit and sent him back into the ship. He sat up again while coughing up some water.

Batgirl thought about the situation before taking a decision. "Miss Martian, seal the hatch! Docking bay is flooding our hold." She told the Martian who nodded and sealed the hatch before detaching from the Reach ship. "But Blue!" Gar yelled as he helped Impulse rise from the water. Batgirl looked at him with a gaze of steel. "We can't help him if we drown or crushed by the pressure at this depth!" Batgirl told him and they were watching for any signs of their team mate.

In the Reach ship the Beetles battled with scythe arms inconclusively, then formed giant energy cannons. The beams met and built up to a blast that knocked Blue out of the hole in the hull. The Reach ship opened fire at the bio-ship and Lagoon Boy entered the water to pick up Blue. They were collected by the Bio-Ship, which then fled to safety with all the teens safely in it.

Jaime was placed into one of the seats and Bart was staring at him. which was what the younger teen woke up to. "It's me! It's me!" Jaime yelled as he saw the concerned look Bart had but then Bart smiled at him. "Of course, it is." The older teen said and Jaime calmed down to look at the rest of the team.

"Mission accomplished, everyone. Well done." Batgirl told everyone and they congratulated each other and smiled. Garfield looked at M'gann. "What was that with Kaldur? Why didn't you fight him? He's a traitor!" Garfield questioned and the team members who had been taken frowned.

M'gann almost cried again and Batgirl took on the responsibility to explain the news to the members. "Kaldur is undercover, along with Artemis." She said and they looked shocked and angry. "Why weren't we told of this?" La'gaan demanded as he got angry by this. "Nightwing wanted to hold it between him, Kaldur, Artemis and Wally." She explained and they looked around for the missing leader.

"Where is Nightwing?" Jaime asked and M'gann began to have tears in her eyes. This only brought a bad feeling to the members. Batgirl looked down, tears in her own eyes and shaking fists hanging by her sides.

"Nightwing, he's gone. He died in the explosion of the mountain." She said. Eyes widened while those who had known looked away from the now grieving members. Many couldn't believe it, it had always been seen impossible that Nightwing could die. Even if the man was only human. But hearing Batgirl say it even if it pained her, was enough proof it was true. That a warrior had fallen. Many just stared in shock while other cried. Garfield hugged his teary-eyed sister and sobbed into her shoulder.

By the wall, Bart stood in his own thoughts, not hearing the heart shattering news being told. His thoughts were focused on the new enemy the team had met, yet an old to him. An enemy he had feared for his whole life, one that had killed so many of the people closest to him.

The question would be about what he would have to tell the others. They didn't know about the future and how terrifying this man is. Only Jaime did, but soon he would have to tell the League.

* * *

At the Hall of Justice the team split to go to their new home, except for Batgirl, Impulse and Robin. Batgirl had guided impulse into the meeting room where the leaguers: Black Canary, Captain Atom and Aquaman waited for them. They smiled at the younger heroes and frowned as they saw Impulse were too and not meeting their eyes.

"How was the mission?" Captain Atom asked and Batgirl began her report of what had happened and explained this new enemy they had faced on the ship. "He had the same armor as Blue Beetle and seemed to have a personal grudge. One against Bart and his partner, who is a supposed bat." She then turned to stare straight at Bart. "I would like to know what this was all about and who that was."

"Before you explain, I'm calling Barry. He has a right to know about this." Canary said before going to call the older speedster. Bart felt worse as he knew his grandfather would be here too. He didn't know what to say or what to explain. What should he keep hidden, how much could he tell?

As Flash came into the room behind Canary with a frown, Bart was looking down on the ground. They waited for him to begin his explanation and he did. One that would surprise them all.

"I didn't come here as a tourist. It was a lie so you wouldn't know what I was working to fix. I'm trying to change the future." He started and this caused the Bats to share a worried look. Bart had his hands in fists by his sides as he continued his story. Something Canary took well notice of.

"The guy in the same armor as Jaime, that was the Future Blue Beetle, a tyrant in the future. He along with the Reach took control over the Earth and many heroes die as we try to fight against them." Batgirl was surprised by this fact, as was the rest. They lost? How? But then Batgirl remembered her last question.

"Who was Beetle talking about? What last bat?" She asked and the older heroes looked confused at this. Bart took a deep breath.

"He talked about Renegade, Batman's grandson." It took only seconds before there was a reaction.

"Batman's grandson?!" Robin exclaimed while his white lenses were wider than normal. The others also looked surprised by this revelation. Bart looked at them confused.

"I'm Flash's grandson and no one was this shocked by that." Bart stated with a raised eyebrow. The heroes wondered if Bart even knew who Batman was and how the man's personality is.

"Well, Barry have Iris! Who would Batman even, wait, not thinking about that." Robin said while the many names of girls Bruce have dated or had any interest in came to mind.

"So we lose against the Reach and the world is controlled by them?" Canary summarized and Bart nodded. "Yeah, it was terrible, I want to stop that future but to do that, we need to spoil the Reach's plan. Then the Light's." Bart explained and the Leaguers nodded in understanding.

"We'll discuss this. Please return to your team." Aquaman said and the team members left the room so the Leaguers to discuss what they were going to do with this new information.

The three team members were walking down the hall. Robin and Batgirl was thinking of how there was a future grandson to Batman, but that also meant Batman had a son… Wait, was it even a biological grandson?

"Hey, Bart. This Renegade, is he biologically B's grandson?" Robin asked and Bart smirked. "Hell yeah. He's as broody as his dad and grandfather. But luckily, his mother smiled more." Bart said before taking off with his speed.

Robin and Batgirl shared a look and both knew that there would be a new child joining their battle sooner or later as none of them were Bruce's biological child. Then the question was: Who was the mother?


	10. Chapter 9: Back to Change and 4 Beatles

**60sec400, thanks for the tip. I had read about it before but forgot to take it in use... Now it should be better. However, this chapter may be a bit confusing now that I think about it. Well here it is.**

* * *

 **| WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **| APRIL 1, 19:20 EDT**

In the dark streets of D.C., a hooded figure was making his way into an alley where he got on the fire escape. He climbed up to the top floor where he got the window up and climbed inside. His feet hit the floor without a sound.

He looked around and walked farther into the dirty apartment. He then noticed the archer standing in the doorway pointing the arrow at him. He slowly raised his arms into the air and not making any moves.

"Who are you?" Roy questioned as he glared at the intruder. Roy was angry enough as it is these days and he didn't need an intruder too.

"Already forgotten me Roy?" was the smartass reply and Roy was not impressed. Not at all. He was getting rather pissed.

"Again, who are you?" Roy asked and the hooded figure took down the hood. Raven black hair, blue eyes and a recognizable smirk.

Roy let the bow drop as he stared wide eyed at the younger male. He had been told he died yet, here he stood. Fucking Dick Grayson, was standing in his apartment, alive and well.

"Dick, how?" He questioned and Dick sat down on the couch with a tired sigh. He sat there, thinking through his answer and Roy sat down beside him.

"I escaped from the mountain in time. I hid in Blüdhaven for a while. I had to find something. Something important for the mission." Dick explained vaguely, making Roy wonder what the younger man had gotten into.

"So, none of the others know you're alive?" He asked and was kind of angry that the raven hadn't told them. "Don't you know it's already hard enough for them! You need to tell them you're alive!" Roy yelled but Dick only stared at him with cold blue eyes, eyes that seemed older than even Martian Manhunter. Dick had always had such eyes but Roy never truly knew, was it because of his parents' death, being Robin beside Batman, becoming Nightwing. So many theorizes but he was sure all of them were wrong.

"You think I don't know that I'm hurting them? I know, very well. It's for the best that Richard Grayson and Nightwing disappear. I'm needed somewhere else." Dick looked so tired, like he had battled his whole life, which he kind of had.

The two sat there in the silence. Roy taking in his younger brother's appearance and how tired he looked. Like he hadn't really slept for days, maybe troubled with guilt and nightmares, like the old days. It was something the hero never could put behind him. How he always took on the guilt and let it torment him.

"Roy, we're brothers, right?" Dick suddenly said and Roy raised an eyebrow. "Yes." He said, waiting for Dick to continue while preparing himself for what the younger would ask.

"Do you trust me?" and Roy began to feel nervous of where this was going. "Yes." He answered and the two looked at each other. However, whatever Roy had prepared himself for, it was not what came next.

"Can I borrow your wife?" Dick asked with a straight face and Roy felt himself blink in surprise. He wanted to what now?!

"What?!" He yelled and Dick was laughing his old cackle, something he had missed but would never tell. "The heck Dick?" He said and Dick became serious as he calmed the laughter.

"I need her help to something." He said and Roy begun to wonder what Dick could possible need her help for. Not something good if he knew the two. This was going to end terribly. He sighed.

"I'll call her but no promises." Roy said before taking out his phone.

While Roy was beginning to talk to Jade, Dick thought about calling the one person he trusted the most. Even more than the mighty butler Alfred. He stood up and walked outside to stand on the fire escape. Closing the window behind him. The phone looked old and had marks from many deadly situations the man had gone through. He looked through the list of numbers, almost all of them crossed out, except one. He hit call and waited silently while hearing sirens from a police car somewhere in the city. Dick focused as the other end were answered.

 _ **"The plan worked and I want to punch you for putting me in that situation."**_ The voice of one brunette came over the phone hatefully but Dick only smiled by the old threat. Things were turning back to those old days. And maybe that was for the best.

* * *

 **| TAOS**

 **| APRIL 1, 17:23 MDT**

The hallway had teens sitting by the walls as they waited for their turns. They were at Star labs and Black Canary was talking to everyone one on one, and therefore they were sitting and waiting. The teens had been experimented on by the Reach and the League needed to find out what was done to them.

La'gaan, Bart and Jaime sat beside each other in the hall. Bart was as always impatient, his excuse: speedster thing. He was tapping his hand on his knees. The rapid sounds echoing through the hall and irritated Jaime until the younger teen couldn't take it. He took hold of Bart's hand to stop it from tapping.

Impulse looked sheepish as he realized he were annoying his friend. "Oh. Ah, sorry" Bart stopped and for some minutes, there was silence. Then the tapping started again, this time coming from the speedster's foot. Blue was glaring at the speedster, who for his part, didn't really notice the glare before he looked at the teen.

The two were going to argue but were interrupted by the door to the office opening. Canary let out another teen. Blue recognized the teen and were happy to see him again. "Thank you, Tye. Virgil." Canary called and the door closed again with another teen inside.

Blue Beetle stood up. "Tye!" He called and Tye looked at him strangely and Blue seemed to realize something before turning and began to stretch. "Time to stretch! Yep, got to keep limber." He then sat down beside Bart again. He wanted to take off the armor and return to his home, or talk with Tye as himself.

The silence continued until it was once again interrupted. This time by the speedster's phone. Bart picked it out of his pocket and walked away from everyone's prying eyes. He heard Blue's voice question after him. "Ese?" But he ignored it and continued until he was far enough away from any eavesdroppers. Then he answered the phone, clearly irritated.

"The plan worked and I want to punch you for putting me in that situation." Bart said. His tone and voice different from his usual style as it held more of an edge.

 ** _"So this is a bad time. Well, I just wanted to know if you were out of the Reach's clutches yet. And it seems like you are."_** Dick answered and Bart could feel the smile on the other's face which only irritated him more.

"Dude, what you did was so not cool." He said and leaned on the wall while his eyes wandered around the hall.

 ** _"I don't mind. You got back La'gaan and the other teens, right? Well, then the mission was a success, all because of my plan."_** Bart wanted to hit him, he had been told that Nightwing was amazing, sadly, he was stuck with someone else who had worn the mask of Nightwing.

"I hate you." He growled out, not really meaning it, but being stuck in a hall for hours was not something that brought him inner happiness.

 ** _"Love you too, Partner."_** Bart heard Dick say before the call was over. He knew that they didn't really have time for a full update but it was nice to hear from his partner again. Even if he was a douche and a stupid, arrogant bat.

Meanwhile Dick watched as Roy came back from his own call. He walked back inside to talk to the man he had seen as a brother when younger and needed someone to lean on as he was alone.

With Bart, the brunette was scowling with thoughts of how to break bones going through his head. He should get to his machine again and find the guns, maybe it would be useful next time he went up against a beetle. He sat down beside Jaime, his foul mood making the air in the hall tense.

He was sulking like a real bat, or half-bat. Not sure what he was. Some combination of a bat and a flash at least. Flash-Bat?

It took a while before Canary called on him and Bart nervously walked into the office. He sat down in front of Canary and smiled nervously. Canary smiled at him.

"Bart, I think we should rather talk about the future. What can you tell me about it?" She asked and Bart thought about what to answer.

"Well, I was born with a mother, dad, aunt and uncle. Flash were killed by Neutron and grandma died not long after my parent's birth. My not blood related family is the bats. Robin and Batgirl are like my uncle and aunt. It's strange seeing them younger. I'm older than uncle Tim!"

He took a deep breath. "But it's better to see them younger than older. They were worn and always so tense. Being hunted at a daily basis does that to one. They never truly relaxed and worked so hard to protect us from the pain they were suffering through. If I can stop them from ever being hurt like that and stop my parents from growing up in a world controlled by the Reach. Then I'm willing to take it all. The pain, the responsibility, the fights. Everything is to protect them." He had never told anyone about this, it was what kept him going. It kept him from giving up all hope and continue working for a better future.

"Bart, I'm sorry about your loss. I'm sure that with you here, the future will change." She said and Bart knew she meant it but she would never truly understand. She was right though; the future would change. They already had changed a lot and the chances of success were higher than calculated.

"I only hope the mode will crash. Only hope." He told her before she sent him out again. As Bart came out, Jaime was quick to drag him away from the prying eyes.

"What'd you tell her, ese?" Jaime asked and Impulse smiled evilly, an idea coming to mind.

"About you betraying mankind and causing the reach apocalypse?" He teased and Blue's face was struck with horror. "Heh heh. Nada, amigo. See, I have no idea what actually turns you. For all we know, the league finding out. Could be the very thing that makes it happen, so I say we say nothing to no one." He said and Jaime smiled relived.

"Keep quiet." Jaime said and Bart slung an arm around Blue's shoulders.

"Exactly. Stick with me, Blue. I'll keep you from feeling the mode." Bart said with a smile and suddenly Jaime became worried. Was it right to hide this from the League?

The two returned to the hall where they once again waited for what they were going to do now and Jaime was thinking more and more. All the teens were soon finished and Captain Atom and Batgirl showed up to talk with Canary about the situation.

It was as they were in the middle of a discussion as Jaime walked through the door. "I'm sorry. I've been hiding something, but I can't I just can't." He said and then Bart came running inside.

"Uh, blue, blue, blue. What happened to keep quiet?" He whispered to his friend but Jaime didn't want to listen.

"No, time for the truth. Impulse says that sometime in the future I betray Earth and bring on a reach apocalypse. That's not a future I can live with. So, whatever it takes, get this scarab off me." Jaime told the older heroes while showing his back where the scarab was connected to him. The older heroes share a look before Impulse was guided out of the room.

As the door closed behind him, he sighed before taking up his phone again. He began to walk away while calling the same number as before. Hoping Dick wouldn't be angry, or curse in all the languages he knew, which was a lot.

* * *

 **| Washington D.C.**

 **| APRIL 1, 20:38 EDT**

Dick was sitting on the floor in Roy's apartment. He was playing with the cute little girl, Lian. The little girl was laughing and Dick had much fun playing with her. Roy was watching from the couch with Jade beside him.

The woman had come and brought their child along. She was angry as she was told about Artemis' fake death and threatened to kill Dick. Luckily, Lian seemed to like him. the adorable girl was quite different from the Lian Harper he had known in the future. She had been a badass assassin and worked well with Cassandra.

Dick looked up at the couple. "Jade, are you sure Roy was part of her creation?" He asked and Roy glared while Jade laughed. "I understand that she's yours, but Roy's seems impossible with how cute she is." He continued and Roy almost got up from the couch. He would have, but Jade held him down.

Dick laughed until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He rose from the ground. "Sorry, I have to take this one." He said before walking out on the fire escape again where he answered the phone. Knowing that something must have happened for Bart to call again before their next meeting

"Bart, what happened?" He asked while leaning against the wall.

" ** _I told blue about him in the future and he may have told the others…"_**

Dick sighed, realizing the trouble this could bring. "Bart, hold an eye on Jaime, I don't trust the Reach to not have a way to get him under their control. They have a plan, that I'm sure of, and the light is using everyone to their advantage. Don't play around with the scarab."

" ** _Okay. I forgot to ask: how is your end?"_** Bart asked and Dick looked at the window.

"I'm with Roy. Jade is willing to help me and I'll be there sometime this week or month."

 ** _"You sure about it?"_**

"Yes. It would be a good precaution."

 ** _"Good luck dude."_**

"You too. Stay out of trouble."

 ** _"Do you know me at all?"_**

"Sadly, I do…" Dick laughed as Bart let out a **_"Hey!"_** before he hung up. Dick shook his head before walking back inside to the family.

* * *

 **| True Colors Changes (Not going to write the whole freaking episode)**

"Ah, dude, they don't have pluots in the future and I wanted to take pictures to show Ren."

* * *

The group left the bathroom and Arsenal turned to Impulse. "Do you ever act your age?" Impulse walked past him with a smile.

"That's Ren's job." Arsenal was left standing alone.

"Who's Ren?"

* * *

Robin places explosive Batarangs to the wall near Impulse as he woke up from unconsciousness. Impulse looked at Robin. "Time to go?"

"Yeah. Do your thing." Robin told him. Impulse vibrated his molecules through the wall just before the Batarangs exploded.

"Go, go!" Robin called out to the team and they ran out through the hole. They were surrounded by a cornfield. Impulse, who had run to look around came back to stand with the team.

"Did a quick recon. Want the options? Cornfield or cornfield?"

"Cornfield." Robin took the lead and they ran into the cornfield.

Impulse and Blue ran beside each other and talked. "I know you could fly out of here." Impulse told Blue.

"And you could run about 1,000 miles before Black Beetle could blink. If I took Arsenal, could you carry Robin?"

"Sure, let's do it." Impulse and Blue were going to tell Robin about their plan but Robin spoke first. "We'll double back, maybe lose him."

Black landed in front of them making them wonder if they were getting out of the situation or end up like the former Robins. "That doesn't seem likely." Black told the heroes before a Green Beetle landed between them.

"How many colors do these guys come in, anyway?" Impulse asked.

"Form up. If we go down, we go down fighting." Robin told his team members.

"I'm betting that sounded way more inspirational in your head." Impulse commented. Arsenal turned to Impulse.

"Aren't you freakin' 17?! Why do you act like a kid?" He yelled.

"For fun. Waaaay too serious in the future." Impulse said, no different.

"I give up." Arsenal told him in a very tired voice. They went back to watching as a fight between Black and Green took till.

* * *

 **| The fix April 9**

In STAR Labs, the team, Green Beetle and Adam Strange were talking about what they were going to do with Green. They wanted Miss Martian to read his mind.

"Go for it, Angelfish. Reading this guy will be a piece of crab cake." Lagoon Boy said to his girlfriend.

"Please, proceed with the mind link." Green told her and both martian's eyes glowed. The rest watched tense before the glowing stopped. Miss Martian turned to the rest with a blank face.

"Green Beetle is on our side." She told them before walking away to stand by Lagoon boy.

After learning about the Reach's plan the team split and Miss Martian and Lagoon boy left to Chicago to talk about their relationship. Which M'gann ended, La'gaan became angry and quickly left, M'gann went to her apartment and did not get kidnapped as there was no need for that.

* * *

Bart left for the apartment in Blüdhaven he had shared with Dick. He went inside and was met with the sight of Dick eating cereal while sitting cross-legged on the kitchen counter.

"Yo Dick." He said before walking to the fridge.

"How are you Bart?" Dick asked before putting a new spoonful in his mouth.

"I'm fine, even after being a captive and getting therapy." Bart said as he fished out food to create a sandwich.

"I have had my sessions with her too. I told you about the Failsafe, right?" Dick asked while pointing the spoon at Bart.

"You did. Now, you talked with Jade?" Bart asked as he finished creating his masterpiece of a sandwich.

"Yes, she's taking me there tomorrow morning. If I'm lucky, I won't be seen and taken to talk with him, or my grandmother." Dick said and Bart sat down on one of the chairs.

"Meeting grandma isn't that bad." Bart said before beginning to eat his sandwich.

"You clearly haven't heard the stories about her or met her. I have as Robin and Richard Grayson. Never as her freaking grandson." Dick explained while jumping off the counter and begun to clean his bowl.

"What's new with the team?" He asked while putting the bowl away.

"They're still grieving over you and we found a new Beetle. He's from Mars and is the Green Beetle, there is also Black Beetle who we met the same day as Green. I don't trust any of them."

"Four Beetles… damn it." Dick felt his head ache, four beetles on the same planet. This was sounding bad. Very bad.

"Green is with the team and they believe he's a good guy. He got questionable information and skills. I think he did something to M'gann when she searched his mind. I'm afraid he is going to do something to Jaime's scarab which will mode everything. I really don't trust him." Bart explained and Dick nodded.

"And you shouldn't." He said while looking at the clock. "Something else you want to update me with before we go and get some Z's?" Dick asked and Bart thought about it.

"We have found out that some of the teens that were experimented on got meta-abilities now. They are at STAR Labs being trained and tested." He said and Dick scowled.

"T-t. like the lab is the best place for training. I'm sure that soon, those teens are going to run away and get in some kind of trouble." He said and Bart smirked.

"Well then maybe you could train them yourself after they run away. Just to hold an eye on them and get some more allies against the Reach." Bart said and Dick stared at Bart as if he had two heads.

"Since when did you come up with the plans?" Dick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since now." Bart said and Dick shook his head. "Fine, I'm going to bed Bart. It's been some really long days." He said while turning to the bedrooms.

"Yeah. Think I'm going too. Night Dick." Bart turned to follow. "Night Bart."

* * *

 **| TAOS**

 **| APRIL 9, 06:30 CDT**

The next day outside STAR Labs, Impulse runs to meet Blue.

"Dude, I stopped by your house. Your mom said you never went" Then he saw Green being touchy felly with blue and intervened "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Greenie. You're totally up in my buddy blue's grill. Now, back off, or" Impulse said as he stood between the two beetles but Jaime turned to him, clearly happy.

"Or nothing. He did it! He fixed me!" Impulse looked unsure and worried.

"Great! Wha-what does that mean?" Jaime was exited and way too happy for Bart's comfort.

"The scarab, it's Silent. I'm in control now, 100%. Don't you get it, ese? The Reach can't touch me. I'm free! Permanently free!" Jaime exclaimed happily and Bart watched nervously.

"Crash. So, crash. _Everything is moded._ "

* * *

 **I wouldn't say this is my best chapter but it does the job. Sorry for characters being OOC in this story. I'm trying to keep them in character while also changing them.**

 **I just learned something terrifying. The story have caught up with me. I thought I would have the chapters ready months before publishing, yeah that stops now, unless it's chapter 16. That one is the only thing ready! So now I have to finish 10, and work more on the other chapters, which is mostly finished. But some points in the plot that I'm a bit unsure of.**

 **If I post later than planned, I blame the school for giving me long hours, homework and even more work. I'm also a senior now so things are a bit difficult as I have to get used to all of this. I am not dropping this fic! Ever! I have the chapters, I have the plot. Just not completely finished.**

 **I will also blame my interest for writing. Suddenly it took a turn to reading… So this was the chapter of the month. Hope it was satisfying. See you guys next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10: Infinity and Beyond

**So now I have the next chapter for you guys. Not that long but it's something.**

* * *

 **| Infinity Island**

 **| April 10, 18:47**

The plane landed and the two sneaked out. They watched the shadows before continuing inside the temple. Jade went out first and guided him inside the temple. The two were dressed as normal shadows to not get attention. The temple was enormous and Dick could easily get lost if he wasn't guided by, Jade… who now had disappeared on him. Now he knew how everyone felt when a bat disappeared on them.

Well, he was now lost in a temple filled with his family's trained assassins and his only hope at surviving left him, most likely to return to her husband and child. Dick sighed before continuing to walk down the halls.

After walking through the halls for who knows how long, hiding from shadows as they appeared. He heard a gun being fired. He frowned as he heard some colorful curse words. He continued towards the shooting and cursing before he came to an open room. A room filled with weapons and a shooting range.

Inside were a young man. He was tall and got a muscular build with broad shoulders. The man wore a brown leather jacket which he recognized the design of, along with the black hair. Dick walked inside and knew the man had felt his appearance. However, the man shot his final bullet and it hit bullseye on the last target.

Dick smiled as he stood beside the younger man. He felt nostalgic of seeing him again in a form he recognized better. Yet he also saw a picture in his mind of the man with a sword through his chest.

The man put the gun away and looked sideways at the older male. His blue-greenish eyes going over the changes since their last met up. Their eyes met again and the man rolled his eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that Dick, it's strange." The man spoke with a thick Gotham accent, but still a smile on his face. Dick only laughed and the man punched him in the shoulder.

"Well, it isn't every time you see your uncle/younger brother back from the dead, Jason." Dick said while putting an arm around his shoulders. Jason turned his head towards him, showing his white bangs hanging over his eyes.

"Still can't believe I'm your uncle. You're more a big brother than a nephew." Jason said before pushing the arm around his shoulders off. Dick looked out towards the door in hope of shadows staying far away from them. Jason seemed to have known what he was thinking as he laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him down enough for Dick to return his focus to him. Dick sighed as his shoulders sagged.

"Well, I'm hoping to not meet my father. It's strange enough that my uncles are younger than me, if I see my father I'm sure I'll faint." He said as to try to make everything a bit lighter. The weight he had always felt on his shoulders still heavy, even after so many years. But Dick had family and good friends to help him out, even if the man tried to take the pain himself.

"Already met the demon brat." Jason said and Dick stared at him surprised before a smile took over. Then it turned into a full-blown laughter as memories of his original family came to mind. Their teasing and arguing making them, well, them. Jason gave a raised eyebrow as he didn't understand what was so funny.

"I remember you and Tim calling dad that all the time. And him giving you guys the batglare, only making aunt Steph laugh." Dick explained and Jason seemed to remember some of the things he had been told about the future.

"Oh, yeah. More kids joining the Bat-clan. When is he going to stop?" He asked and Dick looked up at the ceiling with a smile on his face as he remembered the stories he had been told of his oldest uncle.

"It was you who took them in, along with Tim and Barbra. Bruce died on Rimbor along with the others." Dick explained and Jason was surprised by this bit of information. They stood there in silence until a woman came through the door.

She had brown hair in a ponytail and a tight suit. She narrowed her green eyes at Dick whose eyes widened in fear at seeing her. Jason looked between the two and knew hell was to come.

Talia recognized the man as the supposed dead hero and took out her gun and pointed it at him. Jason was quick to shield Dick.

"What is he doing here?" Talia questioned, her gun still pointed at the two of them. Jason, had only one answer to that. "I don't really know."

Dick knew he had to face her some time but he hoped it would be later. Much later. He stepped out from his uncle's protection and faced his grandmother.

"I'm here on a mission, not for the League or any heroes, but rather one for myself and the future." He said while his eyes never left hers.

"What is this mission of yours?" She asked her eyes still narrowed.

"I need some of the lazarius pit." He knew she would get angry of this, but never expected Jason to react.

"You want what now?! Don't you know what that shit did to me?" Jason yelled and it seemed like Talia was surprised by Jason's outburst too.

"I know but I might need it in the future to survive." Dick told them and Jason wondered what the older had planned to possible need the pit to survive.

"If you use it then you will surely get mad with bloodlust." Talia stated as she only knew Dick as a hero. Dick began to laugh because of this.

"The bloodlust wouldn't really change anything. I've killed and I've suffered. I watched my families die. One because of a mobster and the first because of the Reach which your father is helping." He said with a tone so unlike the one everyone new. It was filled with hatred and loathing.

"My father is helping the Light finishing their mission and only the members of the Al Ghuls can use the pit." Talia retorted as she still glared at the strange young man.

"Well, then I should be able to use it." Dick replied and Talia scowled in disgust.

"Excuse me? You are no Al Ghul." She pointed out angrily as she slowly walked towards him like hunter getting closer to its prey. Dick didn't look disturbed at this but he was tensed for a fight.

"I am. I am from year 2056 and I'm your grandson, son of Damian Al Ghul-Wayne." He revealed to her while knowing he wouldn't be believed.

"How do you know about my son?" She questioned as she knew only the ones with the League of Shadows knew about her son.

"Seriously? He's my father!" Dick deadpanned.

"I do not believe you. You're just a dirty gypsy child taken in by my beloved." She told him and Jason scowled at the insult to his brother.

"T-t I already knew my father got his reasoning skills from grandfather and not you. You were always so blind."

"Excuse me, you insolent" Talia had her sword out but before it could touch Dick a sword, much alike the one used, met it. Dick was holding the sword and glaring coldly at the woman. She looked over the sword and recognized it as her own sword.

"That sword, how?" She questioned while studying the two swords. His was maybe a bit more used than hers but the swords were the same.

"I was given it by my father the same age you gave it to him." Dick answered still not letting his sword down from where they were clashing. They were standing there, giving each other cold stares and Jason stood to the side, watching the match with a raised eyebrow.

"I see you are still alive Richard." A new voice interrupted and everyone turned to see Ra's in the door. Dick put his sword away and looked at the man. Talia was still glaring but put her sword down.

"If you truly are who you say you are, then you wouldn't mind sparring with me?" Ra's questioned and Jason were looking between the two with raised eyebrows.

"Of course, not. It would be an honor to spar with my great grandfather. It isn't every day that happens." Dick answered, he had always wanted to see if he could be better than the man in front of him and if he was truly worthy of the title; Demons head.

Talia was still glaring, but understood that her father would take it from here. She left the men to their own business. She walked angrily towards the room her son was reading in.

Inside the room, Damian Al Ghul Wayne was sitting on his bed with a book in his hand. He looked up from the book as his mother entered, he was quick to rise to his feet and put the book away.

"Mother, is something wrong?" He asked her with his still very innocent voice. She was looking him over, trying to find the resemblance between her son and the gypsy with her father. Her hands curled into fists by her sides as she saw it. She saw her son in the man, and knew that Richard must have told the truth. Her son would reproduce and she didn't know with who.

"It is nothing Damian. Do not leave your room and continue your studies." She told him before disappearing out into the hall again. Damian looked after her, confused but still followed her orders without complaints.

Meanwhile, Ra's and Dick was circling each other. Waiting for the other to make the move first. Jason stood by the sidelines, wondering what this would end with.

Ra's moved first and the swords flashed with the sounds of metal meeting. Jason blinked and then tried to follow where the fight was going. It was completely different from when he had seen Dick spar with Bruce or his team.

Now, he was deadly. His sword thirsty for blood. So different than what he had once been but yet so alike what he had always been. His eyes trailed off the battle and met Talia's as she came up beside him.

"So, it's really true." She stated more than asking as she watched the two reflect the swords of the other.

"Yeah, Goldy is really a time traveler. Surprising, I know." Jason was surprised when the first drop of blood was on the ground. The two had stopped and Jason saw a cut on Ra's arm. It was small, yet being able to cut the Demon in a spar, Dick was good.

"I see you truly are who you are. Right, Talia?" Ra's looked at his daughter, who couldn't stop staring at what was her grandson.

"I indeed see the similarities between you." She told Dick who smirked as he took away his sword. Jason was surprised everything went well and that no one is going to be revived in the pit.

"Come with me." Ra's commanded and Dick followed behind the man with the two others tailing after him. "I warn you though, Richard. The pit holds its power, you will feel its power as we enter the chamber."

"My father told me had seen the pit before it was taken by the enemy. He told me of how you had been using it and Uncle Jay had told me of his own experience." Dick said as they got closer to the chamber. He was nervous, he was the only Al Ghul who had never seen the pit, he was finally seeing it.

"Wait, so you already knew of my freaking death and revival, but never told me?!" Jason yelled and Dick laughed. His laughter echoing in the hallway. The two adults giving them stares as they continued

"Use your head for once Jay instead of your temper. Your death is an important part of history. I couldn't stop it if I wanted to. I just waited for you to be revived." Dick explained, and Jason hated that the older was correct.

They entered the chamber and Dick felt himself lose all breath as he saw the glowing green substance in the pool. Ra's had been right, the aura of power and insanity coming from the pit, it was worrying.

"This is the lazarius pit. It has been in our family for centuries. I have used it to keep me alive. I even brought young Jason back to life."

"It looks like what my father described. Would you mind me taking some? There might be a chance for me and my partner to need a quick healing substance. The monster we're facing killed even your grandson at his greatest age."

"I see. I may have something for you then." Ra's said before leaving the room for a moment and then returning with two small vials holding green liquid. It looked like the pit, but the glow was a bit wrong. Dick accepted them and put them into his utility belt.

"Thank you." He told his great grandfather while bowing in respect. He then rose to see his great grandfather turning to leave. The man stood with his hands behind his back.

"Use it well, great grandson." He told Dick as he began walking towards the hallway out of the chamber.

"Of course." Dick said and if Ra's had been facing him, then he would have seen the smile on the demon's head as he left with his daughter. Leaving the two brothers with the pit. One looking after his family that had never met this side of him, and the younger who looked at the green glowing pit with distaste.

"Want to get out of here?" Dick asked his uncle/brother. Jason looked at him with a glare before nodding. His shoulders tense from being even close to the damned pit.

"Yeah, I just don't feel comfortable here." Jason said before leaving the room. His steps quick as he wanted to get as far away as he could. Dick was slowly beginning to walk after the younger, but turned once back to look at the pit. Admiring the green liquid that had given him his third chance to be with Jason as a family. He murmured a silent 'thank you' before leaving the room to meet with Jason.

The man looked more relaxed as he breathed in the clean air of the island. He was looking up at the dark sky. He heard the silent steps of his older brother coming up behind him. He didn't lean away as an arm was slung around his shoulders. He instead turned to look at the older man.

"You're leaving now?" He asked silently. He was wondering how Dick was getting off the island, but knowing the man, he always had a way. Always.

"Yeah Jay, I am." Dick said and side hugged the younger as he didn't really want to leave the other.

"You don't mind me killing the Joker?" Jason asked as he leant into the hug yet not hugging back.

"I won't judge you. I've killed and I have one more before I can stop." Dick answered truthfully and Jason rolled his eyes. He knew his brother had killed yet didn't know who was the last.

"Fine, be cryptic and don't tell your uncle of your plan." He said sarcastically and earned a laugh out of the older male. Dick used his free hand to ruffle his brother's dark hair and Jason scowled by the action. He pushed the hand away from his hair and tried to brush it back with his fingers. Dick watched him fondly.

"I'm going to miss you." He said, tears shining in the corners of the blue eyes. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I'll see you sometime again, won't I?" Jason asked as Dick was acting strange, or stranger than normal.

"I'm not sure Jay. I'm really not." Dick said as he looked up at the night sky. It made Jason's stomach twist as he thought of the different reasons why he might not see his brother again. He looked at the older man and then around them before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, I'll hug you." Jason said and opened his arms wide to embrace the now crying man. Dick smiled as he brought his arms around Jason and laid his head on the broad shoulder. It wasn't as broad as the shoulder he once had slept on when he was a child, but close enough.

"Thanks Jay, thanks." He mumbled into the shoulder and felt the arms around him tighten for a moment as if he too felt this would be the last time.

"Don't say a word about this to anyone." Jason threatened as the two begun to let go. Dick let off another laughed.

"Or what?" He teased as they faced each other.

"I'll shoot you in the head and then revive you again." Jason told him while clapping one of the guns at his hips. Dick smirked at the challenge.

"Sure, if you ever hit me." He teased and the two heard one of the planes getting ready to leave. Making them both realize it was time to split. They looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Bye Dick." Jason said, a small sad smile on his lips. Dick smiled back at him.

"Bye Jay." He said before turning around. Jason looked after him as the older ran towards the planes. He may lose his brother after today, yet he was happy to have known the man. Hopefully, the bad feeling in his chest would disappear and the two might meet again. Maybe on opposite sides, yet they would be happy to see the other alive.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it guys. Still have to work on my writing but I'm getting better with time.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Runaways

**Next chapter, yay. Not my favorite chapter wasn't that fun to write.**

* * *

 **| TAOS**

 **| May 13, 20:54 CDT**

The street was filled with yells as in front of one of the buildings, a bunch of guards was surrounding it. A man in a lab coat, most likely a doctor, was yelling commands. They were trying to get the group of teens inside to come out and return to the lab which could be called a prison.

On top of the building across the street sat one lone figure. Waiting for the right time to strike as he watched. Raven hair was blowing in the wind and white lenses focused on the building across from under a black hood. His black cloak covering his suit, red and black, the red bird on his chest representing the blood spilled.

"Well, I was totally right about this." He spoke to the air. He had been right about the teens leaving the lab and then getting into trouble. He knew that the teens inside would be nervous now and panic. But what would they do to get away?

He got his answer as a glowing yellow giant broke through the ceiling of the station. The guards not knowing what to do in this situation and beginning to panic. It was a sight, and Renegade smiled to himself, making guards panic? Excellent job kids.

"This was not in the briefing." One of the guards said and the doctor looked on in both fascination and fear as the giant towered over them. It was an amazing ability.

"He, he's never manifested in astral form this large." The doc saw the guards draw their guns. "Wait! Hold your fire! We're here to protect them, remember?" He yelled and the guards were slowly putting their guns away.

The massive giant knelt and picked up his friends, the other runaways. They didn't look happy with the situation, but they didn't really have a choice, did they?

"Uh! Tye!" One of the boys called to the giant, who seemed to not hear his friends at all.

"I don't think he can hear you." Another boy said as the giant walked out of the building and towards the woods.

"Wait! Tye, stop!" The doctor screamed after them before groaning into his hand. Renegade understood the pain of teens never listening to orders. It was usually got them killed. However, the teens should not have been held prisoners in a lab for testing. It was something Ren hated with his own time and he will hate it in this one too.

As the giant slowly disappeared into the woodland, Renegade knew he had to follow. It time to start this little plan. He stood up and walked over to the end of the roof. He jumped off with a fancy flip. It wasn't often he could with his timetable.

His motorcycle stood by the side, the deep blue reminding him that he'll have to repaint sometime soon. It was still Nightwing's, and as he wasn't the well-known vigilante any longer.

* * *

Out in the woodland, the glowing giant halts his running. He slowly sets his friends down safely before shrinking until a teen was left. He groans as he wakes up.

"Ohh, it happened again. I thought I was dreaming." He said while he held his head in pain. It was always a pain to wake up after using his power. He had tried to control it, but nothing seemed to help.

The teens stiffened as they heard the motor of a bike getting closer. They faced the bike and the figure on it. The man getting off lent against his bike. The runaways stayed tense as they watched his every move. Was he from the lab? He didn't look like it.

The man wasn't showing his face as it was hidden under the hood of the black cloak he wore. The man seemed to observe them before he finally chose to speak to them. His voice deep and rough.

"No dream. Trust me." He said and the teens were unsure of what to do with the situation.

"Who are you?" Virgil asked as he didn't believe this man had nothing to do with the lab.

"A friend to you and an enemy of the Reach. Call me Renegade." The stranger told them and caught the attention of the teens. They shared a look before looking at the man in the cloak.

"You're like us?" Tye asked.

"Not exactly, but the Reach ruined my life, along with many others which I'm going to stop." Renegade told them with a cold and calm tone. However, the teens could hear the undertone of pure hatred. It was even deeper than their own.

Virgil scoffed before nodding. "Fine. You're one of us. Except you're flying around free as a vigilante, and you still expect us to be lab rats for STAR." Virgil yelled in frustration. He was not getting locked up again and he was not letting this guy take them back.

"No more, hermano. Not for the Reach or STAR." Ed agreed angrily as he glared at Renegade, who wasn't disturbed in the least.

"He's right, bro. You can't take us back there." Tye said and Renegade leaned away from his bike again. He stood in full height and suddenly the teens felt the dangerous aura around him.

"Boys, what's the alternative?" He said sweetly as he walked slowly towards them as a predatory. "I let you run loose until the Reach snatches you up again?" He asked them as he stopped right in front of them. Towering over them and making the teens feel skeptic of their plan.

"No. We're headed to my parents' place, so they can" Virgil began but was interrupted by Renegade who glared at him through his white lenses which the teens could see in the shadows of the hood.

"Get hurt or killed trying to protect you? That's your plan?" He asked them and they felt pathetic as their plan was crushed into dust. What were they going to do now?

Asami, who was watching the conversation clueless of what was being said, chose to finally have a word herself. She was tired of feeling left out of what was going on. The guys were nice but she would like some answers.

"(Will you help us?)" She asked the strange man in the cloak. He looked at her with a smirk. Seemed like none of the guys here knew Japanese.

"Hai. (Call me Renegade and of course I'll help you and the idiots.)" He answered her, much to the boys' surprise.

"Dude, you speak Japanese?" Tye asked in awe.

"That, and much more." Renegade answered as he walked back to his bike. It was time to move, the guards would search for the kids sooner than later.

"You can't involve other civilians. They will only be in danger while trying to help you, and that's something you don't want." He explained as he took ahold of his bike.

"Fine, but what are we supposed to do?" Virgil asked with distaste. He didn't like that this guy just came and corrected them like this.

"Yeah, for we are so not going back to STAR." Ed said while shaking his head. His black ruffled hair waving with the movements.

"Good thing I never planned for you to go back there then." Renegade said with a smirk while observing the boys' reaction. Something that almost made him break his act and laugh.

"Huh?" The runaways said in unison.

* * *

The teens had decided to follow Renegade. They were curious and didn't want to be a danger to others. Renegade let them as it had been his plan from the start to take the teens to safety and then help them train their powers. Not test them.

They were walking along a deserted road. The teens behind the man who was trilling his bike so it was easier for the teens to follow him. However, one of Renegade's coms signaled for a new conversation taking place with the team.

Renegade stopped before fishing the com up from his belt. He signaled for the teens to be silent and then listened in on the conversation.

 ** _"The robot Red Volcano is attacking STAR to steal the body parts of an android called Amazo, probably to incorporate its tech. And since Amazo was capable of duplicating the powers of the Justice League, we can't let Volcano succeed."_** He heard Mal say over the com and absorbed the information about another robot. Of course, there had to be a robot attacking a lab not far from here. Dick's hero instincts were going off, but he couldn't go and be a hero when he clearly was not.

 ** _"But I'm on the runaway teen thing. I've, uh, almost tracked them down."_** Jaime answered over the line and Renegade knew the teen did not know where the Runaways were. Mal must have known the same thing.

 ** _"That can wait. Zeta tube's offline, so only Flash and Impulse could get there fast enough. And they're both rescuing tsunami victims in Rulaysia. You're the only one close. Guardian out."_** Mal canceled the call and Renegade stopped listening to the now only static. He turned to the teens. They were looking at him quizzingly as they wondered what he had heard.

"Seems like STAR are under attack. Want to help?" He asked them with a playful smirk on his lips. The teens were surprised by the question and Ed looked down in thought.

"My dad could be in trouble." He said with worry building up inside of him.

"Dude, you hate your dad." Tye commented and Ed looked surprised by it.

"O-only sometimes." He stammered while looking away. Hate is such a strong word. He didn't like it when his father was a controlling parent who ignored him for science. The only reason Ed had seen his father lately is that of his new powers.

"Hey, it's cool. If it were my dad, nothing would keep me away. I'm with you." Virgil said as he rested a hand on Ed's shoulder in understanding.

"So, you two want to go back to the exact place we just escaped from." Tye asked incredulously. He looked at them before his shoulders aged in defeat.

"Whatever. I'm in, too. Sam?" He asked the only female in the group. She looked them confused before smiling widely.

"Nandaka yoku wakaranai kado, ja ishoni ikuwayo! (I have no idea what's going on, but I'll follow!)" She declared, and Renegade wanted to facepalm. The others were clueless of what she had said and thought she knew what was going.

"Maybe I should explain to her…" Renegade mumbled to himself. He didn't want the girl to stay completely clueless.

* * *

The four runaways and Renegade arrived at STAR, Virgil had carried Tye and himself on a manhole cover, Ed teleported himself and Sam used her power to propel herself across the ground. Everything around the lab was quiet.

"Um, It doesn't look like an evil robot's attacking." Virgil commented and turn to look at where Renegade was supposed to be, only to notice Renegade was gone.

"Where did he go? Whatever, forget it."

The ground suddenly began to shake. And the teens could only stare as a fist of partially molten rock emerges from the ground. It exploded and revealed Blue Beetle as he fell to the ground. Red Volcano emerged and created a sinkhole beneath Beetle. He then closed the hole and buried Blue Beetle. Volcano went back down the tunnel he came from.

"We have to save Blue Beetle!" Virgil said while looking down on the rift in the asphalt.

"How? I can't teleport where I can't see, and your powers wouldn't be of any use either." Ed said.

"I'll save Blue. You guys just follow the robot. Make sure no one else gets hurt. Go!" Tye said determined and sent the others after the robot. As the others had gone Tye tried to remember his lessons from his grandfather.

"OK, I can do this. Grandpa's been trying to teach me to focus since I was 8. Breathe He'd say breathe and be." Tye focused himself, projected an astral form and plunged his hands into the ground.

* * *

 **Episode continuing as normal without the teens knowing blue's identity**

* * *

Blue Beetle stood in front of the runaways. He had just defeated the robot and were now focusing on his next mission.

"Done. Now we need to get you to the League." He told the four teens who were glaring at the supposed hero. A hero who was willing to sacrifice them to defeat the villain.

"Beetle, I'm not sure." Tye tried to politely protest. However, Blue was having nothing of it.

"Tye, this is not up for debate. We need to go now!" He said angrily before the arrival of the many reporters who surrounded Blue Beetle. They all asked questions at the same time and it looked like Blue Beetle was loving the attention.

"I'm Blue Beetle." Blue told the while he forgot about the four teens watching the hero get the attention he didn't deserve. They decided to leave now while they had the chance.

Not far from them on the road stood a motorcycle. Not far from it stood Renegade. He was on his phone, looking through information about the robot that attacked. He also looked for the known Light members' locations. One which was getting a bit close for comfort.

However, as he saw the four teens leave and the member move towards the group of teens. He knew that this meant getting more involved than he hoped.

* * *

The four teens were standing by the ruined bus depot form earlier. All four tired after the situation with Star labs.

"Is it really a good idea to come back here?" Ed asked.

"It's brilliant. It's the one place they'd never think to look. I mean, not a second time." Virgil said.

"Yes, no one will ever think of going back here, unless they're following you." Said a male voice from on top of the building. The runaways look up and see Renegade standing there.

"Hey! Why did you leave us at Star labs?" Virgil yelled. Renegade jumped off the building and landed in front of them.

"I needed to test you, and it's not time yet to reveal myself to the heroes."

"Whatever, I'm done running." Tye said while sitting down.

"Yo también. So now what?" Ed asked.

"No idea." Tye and Virgil answered in unison.

"Suimasen. Suimasen." Asami said while trying to get their attention.

"Suimasen, that means 'trouble', doesn't it?" Virgil asked.

"No idea." Asami answered. Renegade noticed the car approaching and hid in the shadows waiting to see what would happen. Everyone took notice of the car and watched as Lex Luthor stepped out of the car and approached them.

"Hey, you're Lex Luthor." Virgil said.

"In the flesh. And you would be Virgil Hawkins, Asami Koizumi, Eduardo Dorado and Tye Longshadow." Luthor said while turning to every one of the teens. Then his eyes landed on the cloaked man with the teens. Curiosity glinted in his eyes as he took in the unknown person hiding in the shadows.

"However, I can't say I know you." He said while staring at Renegade. Renegade didn't move as his blue eyes scanned the CEO from underneath the hood.

"No one important." Was his answer and the teens decided to get the attention off the mysterious man. Tye stepped forward with starry eyes.

"You know us?" He asked, surprised that such an important figure knew their names Luthor seemed to find the reaction funny as he chuckled.

"Know you? Heh. My boy, I've been watching over you for weeks. Even arranged the power outage that facilitated your escape from STAR. Not to mention the timely arrival of the press, which enabled you to evade Blue Beetle, who, as you may have guessed, has become an agent of the Reach." Luthor answered.

"But you work with the Reach. You make their refresco, their beverage." Ed said, not trusting anything with the Reach.

"True. But I've come to suspect they've been using me for their own ends. And I think you know what that feels like." Luthor said before he sighed. "It's a dangerous world. Fortunately, I have the resources to protect you." He continued.

"Yeah, I heard that before. What do you want?" Virgil asked while glaring at the businessman. Which kind of made Renegade smile in the shadows.

"To empower you. Not meta powers. You're doing just fine on that front. Instead, I want to help the 4 of you finally take control of your own destinies." Luthor told them before looking straight at Asami.

"Kimi no chikara ni, naritainda.(I want to help)" He told her.

"Ah. Domo?" Asami asked unsure with the tension in the air.

"There is no pressure, my friends. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. But I'm hoping you can trust me. What do you say?" Luthor continued. The teens looked at each other and thought about it. Virgil looked at Renegade who nodded. Virgil then spoke for everyone.

"Fine, we'll come with you."

* * *

Luthor had seemingly known they would join him as he had an apartment ready for the teens. Renegade watched the teens jump onto the couch and turning on the television. They were after all, just like any other teenagers.

Ren found the guest room, which would now become his new little base. The inside was clean and not really any special. There were a bed, a desk, and a chair. he sat down in the chair and began to look at some of the files he stole from star labs. He looked at the time and decided to call up his one and only partner.

 ** _"Helloooo?"_** Came Bart's sleepy voice and chuckled.

"Did I wake you?" He asked his friend who suddenly seemed to get his energy back.

 ** _"Dick! you're still alive, good to hear. What are you doing?"_** Bart asked curiously as his friend had to be somewhere.

"Well, I'm with the runaways, who now have chosen to work for Luthor. I'm going to work with them of course as Luthor don't recognize me." Dick answered and began counting in his head.

 ** _"What?! Why Luthor?"_** Bart yelled after three seconds, making Dick chuckle again.

"Why not use the chess player?" He rhetorically asked and heard a sigh over the line.

 ** _"You're doing your manipulating game again?"_** Bart asked, even when he should already know the answer.

"Yes! It's going to be fun." Dick said with glee.

 ** _"Sure. Just let me sleep already."_** Bart groaned and Dick had a smile on his lips as he sat down in the chair by the desk.

"Fine. Bye Bart." He said before hanging up. He looked over the room and began to think of what to do next.

Meanwhile, the runaways shared a look as Renegade once again disappeared.

"He's going to do that often, isn't he?" Tye commented to the group. The others nodded, knowing this was something to get used to.

* * *

 **so, there was the next chapter. Hopefully, not a total disaster. I did not have the energy or inspiration to write this any better.**

 **I might also begin to post another story, which I have mostly written for fun.**

 **6 chapters left, yay. See ya next time.**


	13. Chapter 12: Hotheaded

**|Taos**

 **| May 24, 13:28**

The Runaways all sat in front of the television. Virgil and Tye lying on the couch with a soda in their hands as they focused on the flashing pictures of the screen. Ed was leaning back in a chair as he felt boredom creep up on him. Asami was lying on the grey carpet on her stomach. One hand was under her chin while the other held the remote. She changed channels after seeing nothing of interest.

They were all beginning to be bored like the teenagers they were. Ed groaned as another documentary came up. This was what? The sixth time they came over one?

Tye turned his head to stare over the back of the couch. His eyes focusing on the forever closed door. Their supposed 'guardian' had locked himself in the room and only came out for the basics. Oh, and teaching Asami some English. They had an easier time communicating with the girl now after some few lessons.

Tye focused back to the television screen as Asami stopped the switching. On the screen was one of those reporters that you didn't really care for. Even if they were out risking their lives to share the news with the rest of the world.

The blonde woman seemed to be worried about the situation as she reported the disaster going on around the world. The four teens focused on the report as they got a bad feeling that somehow, the Reach was involved.

 _ **"There's panic across the country and around the world. What NASA calls "an encroaching planetary body" is already having a gravitational impact on the Earth. Tides have altered, and so-called mini tidal waves have become commonplace. The U.S. Weather Service is advising the populace to stay off the water and move inland from the coastlines. And it appears this is only the beginning."**_

They felt dread as she finished. What were the aliens planning now? How were they even doing that? They only knew something big was happening. Something that was much bigger than them. Something that surely that their silent friend was getting involved with if he wasn't already.

This time they all turned their heads toward the door standing between them and Renegade. Asami couldn't see the door from where she was lying and turned back to the screen. She would say she was one of the four teens who were closest to the unknown man. Tye was in second as he often liked to try and talk to the silent shadow. Sometimes Renegade would answer and the two would have a conversation. Tye also liked to help with the English lessons with Asami. Something the girl was grateful for.

Virgil and Ed still didn't trust the man. They didn't have a reason to. Renegade was always silent and never sharing the knowledge they knew the man had about the Reach and future plans. However, they knew they trusted their 'guardian' more than they trusted Lex Luthor. The man who has given them a place to stay but always seemed to try and buy their trust with his money.

What they did know about Renegade were the things the man had slowly revealed to them over time. He hated the Reach. So much more than them. His anger against the aliens swallowed theirs. They knew he had some kind of relationship with other heroes and had to hide from them. Yet he didn't say anything negative about any of the heroes.

Behind the locked door the teens had been staring at, Renegade sat in front of a hologram computer. It gave the dark room a blue glow. The blue eyes which were focusing on the numbers flying over the screen glowed eerily. His hands typed on the keyboard at a speed that could rival the speedsters.

Suddenly the screen turned green and a dangerous smirk spread across his lips. He leaned back in the comfortable chair as he dragged a hand through hi raven hair. He smiled to himself as he leaned forward again and began typing. The screen turned from green to show a video from the former day. Star labs should work on their security.

On the screen, he could see most of the team standing around what looked like Green Beetle. He turned up the volume coming from the feed. He wanted to know how much the League knew about the problems coming their way and how they were going to face them.

 _ **"- Reach's database for intelligence on the approaching threat."**_ His eyes widened as he realized it had come earlier than anticipated. He would have to start a bit earlier than planned. Hopefully no more surprised will appear.

" _ **It is called the Warworld. A massive artificial satellite, slightly smaller than Earth's Moon. It is a mobile doomsday weapon, created millennia ago by a now understandably extinct alien race. It is self-powering and self-sustaining, thanks to an endless supply of worker drones providing repair and battle drones providing security."**_ This was new information to him. He had never had to face the Warworld and this information had not been given to him if it was known to the League about it.

 _ **"The Warworld was reactivated by a crystal key, long thought lost, yet somehow the Warworld's current commander found it. That commander, Mongul, now sits at the Warworld's helm, which receives and transmits his every thought, allowing him to control all of the Warworld's functions Trajectory, weapons, and drones, without moving a muscle."**_ Green Beetle finished explaining. Dick swallowed the information that was given to him. He had a feeling he would need it in the future.

 _ **"Who is this Mongul?"**_ Captain Atom asked. Dick felt himself stiffen by the name. he had heard it from Oracle one time as she told him of how the planet was threatened by the alien but chased away by the Reach's army.

 _ **"Long ago, he was the sole dictator of his home planet. But he was ousted by another tyrant and is determined to reclaim his throne."**_ _**"So, what does that have to do with us?"**_ _**"Mongul has determined that the surest way to take back his world is to first conquer the entire Galaxy. One can only assume he now views Earth as a threat to that plan, and so he comes, with literally enough firepower to destroy your world."**_

Dick felt a headache threaten to come as the facts were laid out in front of him. He let his head fall onto the table in front. His face was pressed into the cold oak which felt good for the headache.

"Well, crap." He muttered. He laid there for some minutes before he got up again with a tired sigh. There was still stuff to do. Like finding his time machine. His fingers began typing again on the keyboard.

Hacking into Luthor Corp was not that difficult. Either was finding what he needed. They had indeed found the machine and studied it, even if they couldn't open it. it was stored in Metropolis and Renegade needed to get it. Good thing he was 'friends' with the CEO now.

He rose from the chair that he had occupied for hours to no end. He walked through the dark room to the door. His hand took hold of the hood on the cloak and brought it up. The shadows hid his face and only rows of pearly teeth could be seen. Now, he only had to make a call and to get back what was rightfully his.

Luthor had been curious about how Renegade had known about the machine and gladly offered to take him to it after Ren threatened to destroy his system. Something Luthor knew the cloaked man could do.

* * *

 **| Metropolis**

Renegade looked at the machine. It looked the same as he remembered. He felt Luthor and his guard curiously observing him. He walked to the front where a keypad was beside the door. He began to quickly type on it, making sure Luthor couldn't see what he was typing.

As he typed in the last letter, the machine scanned him before the door opened for him. Renegade was quick to get inside the small room. It was rather dusty after the years. The lights were blinking around him and the silhouette of a dark bag laid by one of the walls.

He grabbed the rather heavy bag before climbing out of the machine. Luthor looked rather surprised by the fact he had been able to open it. the man clearly wanted to study the machine, but Renegade wouldn't let that happen.

He typed on the keyboard again, starting a countdown. He walked away from the machine and the other men seemed to realize what he had done as they ran to safety. The only possible way to return to his time beeped before the explosion rocked the warehouse they were in. renegade smiled a bitter smile. The one ticket away was now gone.

* * *

 **| Taos**

 **| May 27, 07:04**

Renegade sat in an office chair facing Lex Luthor. The room they were in was empty of all life except for the two of them. Their eyes were going up and down as they were sizing each other. Luthor smiled charmingly before he reached into his breast pocket. Out from it, he took a remote looking object. The black remote was laid down on the table between them. The box was a solid black with glowing and blinking red buttons.

Renegade picked it up and looked it over. He recognized the tech as he saw the buttons. He looked sharply up at the other man and narrowed his eyes. He was suspicious of why the man would have one of these or how he even got one.

"You have a fatherbox?" Renegade questioned. Luthor leaned father back in the chair while Renegade studied the box a bit more. How the stranger had known what it was so quickly, was a mystery to Luthor. However, it was mysteries like these that brought him some excitement.

"Indeed. I believe you wish to travel to the Warworld?" He answered while also trying to pry into the plans he knew the man had. He knew the supposed vigilante needed to get there if he was supposed to stop the aliens from taking over.

"You'll just let me, have it?" Renegade questioned suspiciously. He didn't know what Luthor would get out of this. He surely knew he wouldn't get his trust. Maybe he wanted to help stop the aliens? It was a possible theory.

"Yes. I believe it will come of beneficial use to you. take care." Luthor answered before he slowly rose from his seat. He smiled at Renegade before turning away to walk to the door. As he stood in the door opening he turned his head back to Renegade.

"Goodbye, Renegade. Hope to meet you in the future again." Luthor said before he left through the door. Leaving Renegade with the fatherbox. He sighed in frustration as the door closed with a click. He turned the box around again, wondering if he should use it or not.

He put it on the table again and brought his hologram computer out and typed in a password. On the screen showed a map, a map that even showed the closest planets. A red circle was blinking on the map. It was outside of Earth, but Dick knew well enough where it was. It showed the latest known location of impulse.

He deactivated the computer before rising from the chair. He took hold of the fatherbox. The cloak still covered him, even if the suit was now changed into the one he once wore in the rebellion. He was truly back to his former glory. The weapons he had known since birth were on his person and he felt that he had truly missed them.

If he was going to the Warworld, then he wouldn't want to risk being recognized. It was the one thing he just couldn't risk this early in the game. Therefore, the old cloak stayed on for protection, and of course, because it made him more mysterious.

"Take me to the Warworld at Impulse's last known location." He spoke to the box as he held it up. In seconds, he was swallowed by an orange boom-tube and thrown out into the Warworld. He looked around the giant room which looked to be a hangar. He began his search for clues about his partner's newest whereabouts.

He found gouges on the floor which must have been left by Beetles stapler and that the controls for the airlock were destroyed. Then he noticed the glint of the birdarang in the lock. Already knowing who it had to belong to, he scanned it and found nanites belonging to the Scarab. Dick's mind went into high gear as theories began building.

The birdarang could have accidentally scratched the armor of Blue or it was intentional. If it was the second option, then it would Blue had attacked the team. But why would he do that? Unless… could the Reach have gotten control of him already? Wasn't Jaime in the care and protection of the team and Impulse? Then he remembered Bart's bad feeling about the Green Beetle.

Renegade cursed as he realized what may have happened. He spun on his heel and brought the fatherbox out again from the pocket he had hidden it away in. However, the sound of shooting stopped him in his tracks.

The box slid back into the pocket and he ran for the door where he heard the shots coming from. In the doorway, he got the full sight of the situation. Soldiers were shooting at what looked like Speedy. Arsenal was hiding while the shots were hitting his hiding place.

Renegade decided to intervene as he took out a gun. It was a normal looking one. It looked rather alien as that was practically what you needed to take another alien out. He held it up and three shots were fired. In seconds blood sprouted out from the heads of the guards and they fell to the floor.

Arsenal came out of hiding as the shooting stopped and stared at the corpses before turning to what was supposed to be his savior. A stranger in a dark cloak, hiding in the darkness. He was tense as he watched the stranger put the strange looking gun away.

He followed the man with his stare. His mechanical arm was pointed at the stranger as it was in its weapon form. His eyes were untrusting and glaring at the man. His stance was tense as the stranger faced him. he watched as it seemed like the shadows favored the man in the cloak. Making it seem like he belonged in them.

"Who are you?" Arsenal barked. Renegade thought about his answer.

"I'm Renegade, I hope Impulse have talked some about me?" He answered. Arsenal nodded in confirmation. However, his arm was still up.

"He has, even the few times I met him. You mean a lot to him. That's clear." Arsenal said before his glare hardened. "The big question is, however, why you are here?" He questioned.

"My friend is in need and I'll help him." Renegade answered easily. It was the truth as he couldn't let the Reach kill his partner when there was still so much to do in this time. Arsenal seemed to finally, somewhat trust him as he put the weaponized arm down.

"How did you get here?" He asked as he walked closer to the time traveler.

"I got a fatherbox from Luthor." Was the answer he got, and he was rather surprised by it.

"You work with Luthor?!"

"Of course not." Renegade answered "I use him while knowing the man uses me. I'll soon drop him as I'm finished with him." He explained while taking the black box out of his pocket once again. He held it up for the teen to see.

"Want to stay here or come with me to Luthor's place?" He asked, and Arsenal looked around before he fully focused on the other.

"I'll come." He answered and walked to stand beside the cloaked man. He kept trying to spot anything that could inform him of anything special about the man. The cloak hid everything, and nothing was revealed. Even his words were guarded as he spoke. He knew it was a fake.

"Take us to my room in the Runaway apartment." Renegade ordered as he held up the box. The same boom tube from before appeared and took them away from the Warworld and back down on Earth.

They were spat out in Renegade's dark room and Renegade was quick to turn on the lights. Arsenal looked around the room in interest before throwing himself at the bed. His eyes had yet to leave the traveler. Renegade leaned onto the wall and stared the teen down, even when it wasn't possible to see his eyes.

"What happened to the team?" He questioned, and the question seemed to hit a nerve with the hothead.

"Blue Beetle is what happened! He betrayed us!" He yelled in anger.

"Could he have been moded?" Renegade mumbled to himself as he walked to his computer. The screen popped up and he began typing.

"Not you too. What does that seriously mean?" Arsenal questioned as he watched the screen light up with numbers.

"It means the Reach may have control over Jaime but Bart and I like to use it when things get bad. Crash is for when the Reach plans will crash. Understand now?" Renegade explained to the now dumbfounded archer. Renegade looked away from the screen to stare hard at the archer.

"Explain what happened in the Warworld." He demanded, and Arsenal began to describe the mission until the very end where Blue Beetle betrayed them.

"He must have told the League lies about him being the only one to escape." Renegade theorized. Arsenal seemed to get even more pissed. It was not every day that you got betrayed by a team member.

"That dirtbag!" He raged, and Renegade was glad his room was soundproof. Luthor did well with the apartment if it could silence the yells of a hotheaded Harper.

"The Reach is known in the galaxy for being just that." Renegade commented before he turned off the computer where the report from Arsenal showed. He walked towards the door and stopped to look at the teen as his hand rested on the knob.

"You stay here for now." He commanded before walking out through the door. Leaving the teen to finally relax without the stress of deadly danger.

Renegade came into the quite empty living room. The teens would be outside playing but Asami was still there. She was by the kitchen counter making herself a sandwich.

He walked to stand on the other side of the counter and Asami looked up at him with an excited smile. He returned it and even if she couldn't see it, she felt it through the waves he radiated.

"You teach me more?" She asked with the few words she had learned. He nodded, and the sandwich was then forgotten as she took his hand without fear. She dragged him towards the couch where they could sit comfortably while talking. It would be good to get his mind away from the Reach, just for some few hours.

* * *

 **So, I was a bit late with this chapter. Sorry. In this chapter, things begin to happen. Yeah. Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers. Your comments always make me feel giddy inside.**

 **We're on chapter 12 out of 17. Getting closer to the end here. Yay**


	14. Chapter 13: Saving the Saviours

**Next chapter. In a hurry as I post this. Thank you, reviewers. It's always nice to hear from you. I'm soon finished writing all the chapters. When I am, I think I'll post one each week. See you next time.**

* * *

 **| Warworld**

 **| MAY 30, 03:41 UTC**

In the hangar where the young hero team had disappeared stood a woman with green skin, short red hair and dressed in a costume. She was looking around the gigantic room, trying to find any signs of her friends' wellbeing. She tried to feel after one of their minds but always came up empty.

"Looking for something?" A deep male voice echo through the room and M'gann tense up in a fighting position with glowing eyes as she felt her heart beating faster. She had not felt another person, they had been able to hide from her. She was at a disadvantage and she really didn't like it.

She searched the room for the other being until her eyes stopped on the cloaked figure on the other side of the hangar. He was wearing a black cloak with the hood covering his face and a costume under it reminding her of her late team mate.

He didn't move as objects around her levitated threatening. She held them up as she glared at the stranger who still could hide his mind from her. She did not put away the thought of the person being a robot but to her it seemed unlikely. For some reason, she knew this was not some strange creation by the hands of a scientist. She knew this was a human with a mind like the others, but she couldn't get to it.

"Who are you?" She questioned, and the cloaked person finally moved from his spot. He took a step towards the door and his hand went up into the air towards her.

"Renegade and I believe we're both looking for Allen." Renegade introduced himself. The objects were released from her hold and fell to the ground. She looked at him surprised as she had only heard some stories from Bart about his partner. The fact she was seeing him in person was shocking.

"Renegade? How" She began to ask but the man interrupted her swiftly before she could think of asking him how he knew of the situation.

"Why did the team trust Green Beetle?" He questioned and M'gann felt confusion and guilt build up in her stomach. The Green Beetle had proven to be a danger for them. An enemy and they had trusted him.

"That's my fault. They asked me to scan Green's mind, and I vouched for him without delving deep. I was so afraid to use my powers after everything that has happened. I allowed Green Beetle and his scarab to feed me exactly what the Reach wanted us to believe. So, Blue trusted Green and was turned by him, then somehow abducted the Team. It's all on me." She told him with tears coming to in the corners of her eyes. The guilt was strong inside her, she had just got Gar back from the last time he was taken and now, because of her, he was taken again.

Dick watched as M'gann blamed herself for the situation they were in and felt sorry for her. Maybe if he hadn't 'died' then he would have been able to stop it all from happening. He could have stopped all the weight of the team to be on her shoulders.

The silence was disturbed by a loud clang. The two got into fighting positions and turned towards the cause of the loud noise. A series of familiar bleeps clued them in on the identity of the intruder. M'gann smiled and opened the lock for Sphere. It came into the hangar and M'gann had an idea.

"Sphere! Ha ha! Can you take us to Superboy?" She asked, and Sphere responded by changing into his form of the Super-cycle. Renegade smiled fondly from under the hood.

"I think that's a 'yes'." He commented and the two sat in the cycle without any problems. Sphere most likely recognized him and didn't deem him as an enemy. M'gann was too trusting, Dick deemed as she didn't ask him anything about his intentions as they were taken to where the team hopefully were.

* * *

Somewhere else in the Warworld the Runaways had stopped in front the captured Team. The team was locked in stasis cells. They stood frozen and the runaways shared a worried look.

"Oh, man. There they are." Virgil said as they looked over the team. He recognized some of them from the time they were saved from the Reach.

"Looks like they're frozen" Ed observed. They were going to find out how to free them when a deep voice from behind them were heard.

"They're in stasis. And you will join them soon enough." Black Beetle threatened as the teens turned to stare at the Beetle.

"Guys, I saw one of these freaks take down all these heroes back on The Reach ship." Virgil yelled, and they were now terrified of the enemy in front of them. Black seemed delighted by their terror as he walked towards them with heavy steps.

"Please, don't let that stop you from attacking me. I could use the exercise." Black said while readying his knuckles for the punches he was about to throw. Tye jumped into the air in his astral form and brought his fist down on Beetle while Black opened his jetpack and flew up to punch Tye in the face. The teen fell on his back in pain and Black used his sonic canon on the downed giant. Tye screamed in pain as his astral projection fell away and he fell to the ground out cold.

The three other teens watched as the quick fight took place in front of them and felt dread wash over them as their friend was taken out so quickly.

"Please tell me he did not just take our big gun in three seconds flat." Ed said to the others and Virgil looked at their enemy who had his sonic canon pointed at them.

"Scatter!" Virgil yelled and so the teens did. However, the canon hit Virgil and Asami and the two were thrown into the air by the force. Virgil felt his back hit one of the cells painfully while Asami had her stomach hit by the edge of another cell. The two fell to the ground hard and they too were out cold. Leaving only one teen left awake.

"So much for exercise. All right, meat. Might as well teleport yourself into a stasis cell and save me the trouble." Black said into the air as he flew through the room while looking for the teleporter.

Ed was behind one of the rooms pillars. He watched as Beetle had his back to him and came out of his hiding spot. He did not notice the opening behind him or the shot that came from Arsenal.

The shot hit Black in the jetpack and he grunted in pain as he fell. Arsenal is quick and used a rope line to land on the ground and run for the lock of the door. There he locks it to stop the incoming troops. Ed transport himself to the stranger's side.

"Gracias, amigo. Um, who are you?" He asks, and Arsenal tosses one of the alien staffs him while taking ahold of another. He had gotten them after Renegade dropped him off some hours ago.

"The guy who will save your butts if you listen carefully. You can't beat Black Beetle head on, but keep him off balance and we might just stand a chance." Arsenal explains while the two watches as Black heal before he flies towards them.

"How do you know that?" Ed questioned as they began to shoot at the beetle. They jumped away as black shot at them.

"Renegade told me." Arsenal answered and sent another laser shot at Black.

"You know Renegade" Ed asked surprised as he teleported away from the incoming shot.

"I don't have time to explain." Arsenal growled as he took another shot at their enemy. Ed took that as the sign that he should shut up. The two shot at Black while ducking away from incoming attacks.

The rest of the teens awoke from the sounds of battle and joined in. all of them working together to take the Beetle down. They attacked him from all directions and kept him off balance and confused of where he should focus his next attack.

"I am starting to get annoyed." Beetle growls after being knocked down once again. He flies up again and enters the battle with new found rage.

Arsenal noticed that he had the chance of trying to open one of the cells. He fumbles with the lock which beeps at his attempts to crack the code.

"Ugh, I really hate that sound!" Arsenal yells in irritation after the fifth beep from the panel.

"We're throwing everything we've got at this desperado and barely holding our own. Shouldn't we be freeing some of the good guys?" Ed asks after he teleported to stand behind Arsenal.

"No." Arsenal said before Ed watches unsure as Arsenal jumps into the air and blasts the control panel of the cell he was fumbling with.

The cell releases its occupant which is none other than Mongul. The powerful alien fell out from his cell face first and lifts himself of the ground.

Ed transports himself and Arsenal to the ground and watch Mongul rise. Ed begins to wonder if Arsenal is even on their side.

"Ah, amigo, you don't seem clear on who we're here to rescue." He said.

"Trust me, I'm clear." Arsenal replies while the two back away from the mad alien.

Black stops fighting the teens as he sees Mongul free from his cell.

"Mongul! This is all your fault!" Black yells with a harsh glare.

"Reach" Mongul growls and the two aliens clash in battle and ignoring the teens who assemble on the sideline to continue their plans.

"You guys free the Team. There's something else I need to get." Arsenal orders before running towards another room. The teens follow the order and frees the heroes from their stasis.

"Ándale, Superniño!" Ed said as he teleported to Superboy's side to stop the older teen from falling. They help the team out of their cells and Arsenal comes back with their gadgets. He throws the different members their things before taking the lead.

"Let's go, move!" He yells, and everyone follows him to the sealed door from earlier. He looks at everyone expectantly. "Ok, get ready. There's a squad of Reach soldiers waiting for us." He told them before he opens the door. Everyone is in fighting positions, but it eases up as they see two people on the other side surrounded by unconscious soldiers.

"Hey, fearless leader. Better late than never." Arsenal told Renegade, who the team are staring tense at. Renegade seemed to be ignoring them and faced the red archer.

"Everyone safe?" He asks while doing a headcount of the heroes in his head.

"For now." Was Arsenal's court answer and Renegade accepted the answer before turning to the next.

"The crystal key?" He questioned, knowing what the Reach could do if they still held the key.

"Gone. And we better get gone, too, before one of them declares a winner." Arsenal commented while pointing behind them at the two fighting aliens.

"Right. Move out." Batgirl seemed to take command over the group as she wanted them all as far away from the Warworld as they could get. Everyone followed M'gann who took them to the ship. However, Renegade stood by the door watching the fight. Impulse seemed to know what he was thinking as he stepped to stand beside him.

"Ren?" Impulse questioned. He was hoping his friend wouldn't do anything idiotic and reckless. He might not seem like the person to things like that but if you knew him as well as Bart did, then you knew that Dick could act on emotions and ruins all their plans. It was one of the things that different him from his father.

"Good to see you Allen. After I had to help you out." Renegade commented, and Bart rolled his eyes. He always had to bring up who saved who in situations like these. Dick smiled under the hood before he turned around with Bart and they walked towards the heroes who were entering the bioship.

"What are you going to do now?" Bart asked curiously. Renegade usually kept some plans to himself, but hopefully, he would share this time. The two time travelers stood in front of the ship and some team members were observing their interactions.

"Leaving the rest to the team, for now. Call me later Allen." Renegade said before turning away and walking off to the shadows. Impulse watched him go until he couldn't see the man in the shadows any longer. He had learned how to spot bats in the dark when he was 9. It was one of his terrifying experiences.

Beast Boy bounced to stand beside Impulse. His eyes searching through the darkness too for the stranger. The teen had stars in his eyes as he tried to spot the cool looking dude.

"That was Renegade?" He asked while looking up at the young man. Bart smiled at Gar's question. It was good to know his friend was easy to recognize, even when they couldn't see his face.

"Cool right?" He commented before he began walking into the ship with Gar on his heels. The green teen was still bouncing in excitement.

"Yeah, he was as cool as you told me. Can you tell more stories?" Gar asked, and Bart laughed. He going to answer the teen, but their conversation was interrupted by Batgirl. She was facing the teens that had saved them along with Arsenal.

"I think congratulations are in order. No training, no guidance, and yet you pulled it off. When we get back, after a debrief, there might be a place for all of you with the Team." She told them, and Virgil looked excited at that, unlike some of his friends.

"Wow, really?" He asked.

"So now that we saved your butts, you're cool with us not being star lab's guinea pigs." Tye commented. He didn't trust them after sending them Star Labs.

"Dude, chill." Virgil told his friend. He understood the hostility, but they could become heroes and use their powers against the Reach along with other heroes.

"Before we head back, we need to talk about Blue Beetle. He betrayed us." Arsenal said as Batgirl was finished speaking to the teens. Bumblebee glared at him.

"Look who's talking. Last thing I remember is you blowing an airlock without warning. Nearly got us all killed and absolutely guaranteed our capture!" She yelled, and the team had to agree with what she said.

"Hey! After 8 years on ice, there's no way I was getting grabbed again. And in case you hadn't noticed, my escape resulted in you being free now to stand here and complain. So how about a "thank you"?"

"You're right, Arsenal. Thank you. And after we get back to Earth, you're off the Team."

"Well, wait a minute!" Tye yelled

"If it wasn't for Arsenal, we wouldn't have rescued anyone." Virgil told them.

"That may be. But this isn't the first time he's pulled this kind of stunt. Intentionally endangering the lives of teammates in order to further his own agenda or guard against his own personal demons. It's unacceptable. So, until you prove yourself a team player, you have no place on this Team. Now let's get aboard you and get out of here. We can discuss this further when we're not behind enemy lines." Batgirl explained.

"Sounds like there's nothing left to discuss." Ed commented.

"See, we don't need your help getting back to Earth, or your offer to join the Team. We have our own way of doing things." Virgil told the team with a glare.

"What do you say, bro, want to ride with us?" Tye asked Arsenal who began to like these four teens. Maybe there was a meaning behind Renegade rescuing him and guiding him to help them. He was a time traveler after all.

"Sounds like a plan." He told them and Asami took out the father box. As Batgirl saw the box and recognized the tech, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, is that a" She began but Asami was already speaking.

"Home, please." She said before the five teens were swallowed by a boom tube and taken away from the Warworld and back to Earth.

The team left the Warworld in defeat and over the next weeks, plans were laid for what would hopefully be the endgame.


	15. Chapter 14: Summit with Ghosts

**Well, here we are. The chapter I didn't really want to write. Eh, still finished it though. I also found out while writing my last chapter that it would turn into two. 18 chapters now…**

* * *

 **| JUNE 19, 00:00 ECT**

 **| SANTA PRISCA**

A dark cave suddenly came to life with light. Showing the two paths that came into the spacious room. In the middle was a platform made of metal, rather than stone. The walls were tall and giving much room to the open space. The place was used as a meeting spot. And now were a meeting, a meeting between two groups.

Up in what could be called the rafters on what were a shelf in the wall, sat a man cloaked in darkness. He had arrived half an hour ago and were waiting for the showdown that would happen. He observed as out of the two paths came the two groups of villains.

On the left were the Reach with its two Beetles, soldiers, scientist and ambassador. On the right were the villainous group known as the Light. Vandal Savage, Ra's Al Ghul, The Brain, Obi, Deathstroke, Tigress, Kaldur'ahm, Black Manta and others.

The two groups faced each other, not knowing that a third group had joined the meeting in different disguises. His favorite was Miss Martian's. This meeting would hopefully be the last and he wouldn't have to get involved in the confrontation.

Renegade observed from his highpoint. Suit, cloak and weapons. His eyes from under the mask covering them were looking over the soldiers and finding the team members easily. It had to be their first time observing a deal between major villains. He and Impulse had watched and even taken part in some of their time. This was not something that him on the tense side, except for the fact Beetle was standing beside ambassador.

His eyes followed the Beetle's every move as the discussion began. He didn't care about what they were speaking of. He only cared about the safety of his friends and teammates. So as Deathstroke shot off two bullets, he felt himself tensing as the bodies of Kaldur and Artemis fell to the ground.

The drama it ensued was something to make his childish side wanting to cackle. But if he did that, then he would steal the show from the team and their plan deserved the attention it got.

Kaldur was 'dying' on the ground with his father over him. The older man actually caring about the son he had newly learned to know. However, as the two see the world from different sides, it was just about time before their sights collided.

The Light's true plans appeared and revealed. The Light was surprised by the turn of events, but no one was more surprised than the disappointed father. "Kaldur, what have you done?" He asked what seemed to be his dead son and Savage glared at the body.

"He has in death done more to damage my plans Than any living creature has wrought in 50,000 years. I'd be impressed if I wasn't so" Savage said.

"Aah! You earthlings are a pestilence and a plague! You dare sabotage us?! Dare betray us?! Have you forgotten who controls the Warworld? The light is fortunate we do not carve up your planet as we speak!" The ambassador interrupted with raging anger.

"That would indeed impress, as I have the Warworld's crystal key." Savage revealed and that was enough for the team act.

"That is all I needed to know." Kaldur said as he rose from the ground. The villains watched surprised as the supposed dead rose.

"Kaldur, you're" Black Manta said revealed. He had never wanted his son dead, just for him to see why he was doing what he did and hoped Kaldur would side with him rather than his friends.

"Alive. Yes." Kaldur said, his voice void of no emotion as he felt a bit bad for tricking his own father, but he still had what he believed was right and would never betray his team for a father who had left him in the first place.

"If you would?" The voice of Artemis said from behind Ra's, who turned to see her reaching a hand out for him to help her up. As he only stared at her, she sighed. "and I always heard the great one was such a gentleman." She said to the Demons head before rising to stand. Savage was looking at the two traitors in anger.

"Impossible. Deathstroke killed you both." Savage yelled as he didn't understand how the two were still alive. He turned to the one who supposedly killed them.

"Just for a little while. After all, I wouldn't want to do any permanent damage, to my best friends. Not when a little misdirection and Hollywood special effects will do instead." Miss Martian said while transforming into her normal self. Kaldur then faced Savage.

"For we value our true friends, and unlike you, we are not short on them." Kaldur told him and the heroes appeared, one after the other. And Nightwing, from his post, felt so very proud of how the team was doing. They could do the impossible.

"Hey there, Vandy. You miss me?" Kid Flash teased with a smile as he faced the villain. The other team members were all standing proudly around in the room. All with smirks on their faces for finally one-upping the Light.

"Well played. Well planned. But the light always has contingencies." Savage said before Brain gloved and the pathways out were blocked, and the roof opened. Out of the hole came soldiers and they surrounded the team.

"I've had my fill of your interference. Do not expect to survive. Kill them all. Superboy may present a problem, but we'll deal with him when the other children lie bleeding on the ground." Savage ordered.

"Still you refer to us as children. No wonder our successes mount. You consistently underestimate us." Kaldur said as one of the soldiers took off his mask to show Blue Beetle who used his sonic cannon. Two more showed to be Lagoon Boy and Beast Boy. Three more were shown to be Robin, Impulse and Wonder Girl.

Everyone was fighting, trying to take down their enemy. The team with the help of teamwork were taking the soldiers down easily. Kaldur and Miss Martian were facing Savage who had a sword pointed at him by Miss Martian.

"It is true. The light has always underestimated these young heroes. But no more. It is time." Vandal growled out before summoning Klarion with his ring. Klarion turned the sword into a snake of fire that attacked the Martian. The two villains then disappeared.

"No! Vandal has the right idea. This battle is pointless. Do not resist. The heroes have no jurisdiction here." Ra's explained, and Black walked towards the old man.

"Meaning every piece of meat on the light is a coward." Black said while Superboy tried to punch him but was easily thrown out of the way. Black turned his hand into a sword and stabbed the Demon head through the back. Artemis could only watch as he was dying.

"Master!" Ubu called out and ran from his fight with Lagoon boy and towards the demon head.

"Such is the fate of all meat." Black said before walking away as his job was done. Ubu knocked Artemis out of the way as Ra's fell towards the ground but were picked up by the loyal servant.

"I have you, master. Ubu will keep you safe. The master will be resurrected." Ubu said as he took the body of Ra's and left through the roof. Artemis tried to stop them from leaving but were knocked away again. However, before she hit the ground, her knight in yellow and red armor caught her. Artemis and Kid Flash were then surrounded by soldiers and stood back to back.

"I so want to kiss you now. Or maybe kill you for putting us through all this." He told her as he really didn't know what to feel at the moment.

"Hold that thought. You can decide later, when we're alone." She flirted and the two smiled as they ran into another fight. Both excited for when they could just be in each other's presence and not caring about anyone else.

* * *

The Brain was being run around by Kid Flash. The villain was trying to shoot the too fast speedster as another one joined to run beside him. Impulse was smiling at Kid Flash who returned the smile.

"Hey there, K.F. Whatcha doing?" Impulse asked.

"Same old, same old. Driving the bad guys nuts. Nice look, by the way." Wally commented on the black outfit Impulse had worn to hide as a soldier.

"Heh, ya think?" Impulse joked as he wondered where his cousin was going with this.

"Though, honestly, I always figured you'd wind up in something with a little more yellow and red." Wally told Impulse and Bart looked at his cousin with wide eyes. Not able to think of why the older speedster would do that.

"Heh. Seriously?" He asked for it was kind of a dream that he would be able to run beside his grandfather as his partner. A dream Bart always thought impossible, until now.

"Hey, once this whole invasion thing's over, Artemis and I are going back into retirement. Someone needs to carry on the family tradition." Kid Flash explained, and Bart felt that his cousin may not have been such a bad person as he always thought the man would be.

"Dude, that is so crash!" He yelled and jumped in happiness before he remembered the future and were brought down back to earth.

"But, I'll have to say no. Impulse is a family name and I'm sticking to it." He told the older speedster and Kid Flash smiled at him in understanding.

"If you ever want the suit or name, just ask and it's yours." Kid Flash told him, and Bart wondered if he was ever going to have that chance.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think I could work with grandpa. I already have a partner and his name is Renegade." Impulse told Kid Flash with a smirk before taking the Brain down easily.

* * *

On one of the higher platforms, Future Blue Beetle was observing the fight. He was glaring at the pesky heroes who were running around. They were easily taking down their enemies and it only angered him more.

However, as his eyes landed on one brat his whole demeanor changed. He smiled a wide grin and his eyes followed the jumping figure. The young bat would be perfect for some target practicing before he hit the main goods.

He turned his arm into the sonic cannon and lifted his arm to shot at his target. However, before the shot could even be made, a dark red batarang hit his arm, making him miss the target. He scowled at the failed shot and saw the bat realizing he was being targeted and got farther away.

Beetle glared up at the shadows where the batarang must have come from. Much to his surprise, his eyes met white lenses and his glare hardened. The figure in standing the shadows of the tall walls on what looked like a natural shelf was pointing one of his dangerous toys at him.

Renegade was not packing down as he aimed his gun at the Beetle and his glare never lessened. He would shoot if he had to. However, he did not wish to partake in this dispute. There were a time and place and it was yet time for their face off. Something Beetle also seemed to know as he only returned the glare and didn't try to hurt another hero.

Black Beetle suddenly left with the scientist through a hole in the ceiling and the two enemies watched it happen. Beetle growled as Black left him with a mess. He took another shot at the heroes and Renegade couldn't react quick enough to pull the trigger before the Beetle was flying through the hole too.

Renegade watched him go and packed his gun away. He turned his focus to the now finishing battle where the heroes were winning. He let a natural smile come to life as he watched how the team was beginning to celebrate their victory. He turned to begin climbing down the walls. The team deserved this victory. They truly did.

* * *

The last enemy disappears, and the team can finally relax from the battle. They regroup together to celebrate their victory. M'gann walked towards their leader who was looking down on his father.

"I had hoped to end this tonight, but Savage escaped with Klarion, as did Black and Beetle and the reach's head scientist. Luther and Queen Bee never showed, and even Ra's Al Ghul will no doubt" Kaldur said in dismay.

"Kaldur, you won!" M'gann interrupted him to try and lighten the mood. It was not every day they had such a victory.

"Won? Dude, you triumphed!" Wally yelled as he and Artemis came towards them. They both were smiling and standing close to the other. They were finally together again.

"You've crippled the reach and literally broken the light in half. Even took down Deathstroke before the summit." Artemis began explaining as she kneeled down to pick up the glamour on the ground.

"And since we holographically recorded the entire deal. We'll be able to use the bad guys' own words against them to clear the justice league." She continued until a green force hit her back in a strong hug.

"Huh! What was that?" She laughed as she saw Garfield hugging her as hard as he could happily. He looked up at her with wide happy eyes.

"I'm still just so glad you're alive! And that Aqualad's not a traitor!" said with a quivering voice as he was about to cry of happiness. He let go of her and then got a thoughtful look on his face filled with hope.

"Maybe, maybe Nightwing is still alive too." He theorized, and Wally winced at the reminder that his best friend was gone, and he was partly at fault. Everyone else felt their mood saddened by the reminder as none was fully sure about the death of their friend. Wally smiled weakly as he ruffled the kid's hair.

"Maybe he is? He would be going through his own plan, something dangerous and totally idiotic." He said, he didn't believe it, but it made the air lighter.

Everyone was standing silently thinking over everything that had been happening these last months. None hear, sensed or saw the shadow standing behind one of the pillars. The shadow had a bittersweet smile on his lips. He had to wait for them to leave before he could make his way home again. His blue eyes focused on the wall in front of him as he opened his mouth.

"You know me a bit too well, Wally. But I'm sorry I couldn't celebrate this victory with you all." He whispered, his silent voice echoing in the cave and hitting the team. They almost didn't hear but Wally did and looked around wildly for any sign of his best friend.

"You guys heard that too? Supes?" Wally asked, his eyes still looking over the cave. Superboy tried to listen after Nightwing's heartbeat or breath. He heard nothing.

"I did, but I can't hear a heartbeat or breath." He told them, and everyone looked at M'gann. She closed her eyes and her mind searched. Suddenly they opened with surprise clear in them.

"I sensed him! Just for a second, he was here! Nightwing was here!" She yelled happily.

"So, he's alive too then?" Garfield asked, unsure and yet hopeful.

"Or maybe his ghost holds an eye on us? It wouldn't be the first time I see a ghost." Artemis told them, and they gave her strange looks. "Long story." She said. Everyone was then thinking of the possibilities and chances of their friend being alive too. But why would he be here and not show himself when most of the Light was already taken down?

"Hey guys! Are you coming or what?" Impulse interrupted their thoughts from where he stood with the rest of the team. They were ready to leave and then hopefully celebrate their victory.

"It has been a good night, maybe the best since we became a team all those years ago." Artemis said, happy to have a family like this.

"Come on. Enjoy the moment, my friend. You've earned it." Wally told the Atlantean and the original team walked to join the rest of their members and leave the cave.

* * *

 **So that was the 14th chapter. I newly finished every chapter in the Christmas break so I'll be giving you a chapter every Friday until we reach the end. Hope you liked the chapter I avoided writing for months and are able to wait only a week for the next.**

 **I have not commented on any reviews lately and thought I could do it this time. I was very bored when I wrote this in.**

 **Mia Tia: Thanks for reviewing so often. It is always delighting to read from you.**

 **Aki (Guest): Good thing you have an imagination because I didn't think about explaining how they can't hear it's him. However as he is a bat, then I think can change his own voice if he needs to.**

 **To the rest, it's been some chapters since you commented and they are mostly about how you like the story/chapter. So, I'll tell you all that I am grateful for the feedback. It's good to know I can create a good plot for people to like.**

 **Now, only a week until next time. I have no specific time and I'm not sure it will be Friday for everyone.**

 **Thanks for reading so far!**


	16. Chapter 15: Farewell Wally West

**Next chapter! 15/18 So close to ending now! Three more chapters go.**

* * *

 **| JUNE 19, 05:24 EDT**

 **| THE WATCHTOWER**

In the Watchtower, Batgirl, Aquaman, Red Tornado and Aqualad, who was back in his normal uniform were standing around. The rest of the team were most likely home with their families or in Blüdhaven in their temporary base.

"I am now officially returning command of the team back to you." Batgirl told Kaldur as the two shook hands to make it official.

"Congratulations, Kaldur'ahm." Aquaman congratulated behind Kaldur.

"Thank you, my friend." Kaldur thanked.

"I'm just happy to get this monkey off my back. Being the leader of the team in such a difficult time was hard enough. I'm really happy to have you back Kaldur." She told him and Kaldur was going to say something but the boom tube appearing stopped him. it expelled the unconscious bodies of Captain Marvel, Black Canary, and Black Lightning. Then as if it that wasn't enough, the Warworld activated.

"The Warworld's been activated. It's leaving Earth's orbit, heading out into space!" Batgirl yelled as they watched Warworld leave, but under whose control?

Down on Earth, things were happening as well. With Captain Atom giving proof of the Reach's true intentions to the world and the Reach would have to leave Earth. On this, the reporter Cat Grant covered on the news for the whole world to watch.

* * *

 **| Bl** **ü** **dhaven**

Dick was relaxing on the couch with Bart beside him. The two were finally taking a pause together from the craziness that had been the last months. In front of them was a bowl of popcorn which Bart often ate off. The television was on the news showing what their work had ended with.

"Secretary general Tsang has just completed an emergency session of the united nations. Captain atom presented new evidence that proves the Reach Is not the benevolent friend of the earth the aliens Have portrayed themselves to be. In fact, their goal seems to have been conquest all along. After a unanimous vote, secretary Tsang Officially rescinded the reach's invitation to stay on our world and demanded they leave immediately." Cat grant reported before Bart muted her with the remote. He turned to Dick with a question ready in his mind.

"I don't know what's going to happen now." Dick answered the unasked question. He had also wondered about the future past this. They had gotten the Reach off this planet but what was next?

"What about Beetle? I'm sure he won't leave Earth before the both of us lie dead at his feet." Bart asked, and Dick tipped his head back in thought. This was something he did not want to think of after their newly acquired victory.

 **| 24 hours later**

In the apartment Bart were quickly taking his costume on. It was early morning and the speedster had not been silent. The noise had woken his friend who was now standing in the doorway to the living room. Dick's sleepy eyes were following the panicking speedster.

"What the hell is going on Bart?" He questioned tiredly. Bart froze at the sound of him.

"It's bad. Catastrophes over the entire world. And the team is calling for everyone to meet in Metropolis. I've got to go." Bart explained as he took on his vizors. Dick sighed as he realized that it would have to quite a dire situation.

"I'm coming too, but just go." He ordered, and Impulse was gone in seconds. Dick then turned to get his own suit.

 **| June 20, 08:16 EDT**

 **| METROPOLIS**

Renegade got out of the Metropolis zeta beam before he jogged towards where the team and Leaguers were meeting. He quickly came to find the meeting and found that Luthor was standing in the front with Captain America and Blue Beetle. He slowed down as he came closer to the assembly.

"Every single Magnetic Field Disrupter must be disabled before they chrysalis to guarantee Earth's safety. Each MFD is protected by multiple beetle tech drones, and each drone is the equivalent of a beetle warrior. Blue Beetle has located There's 40 of us assembled here, so you'll be in squads of two." Captain Atom informed the heroes assembled.

"You will all be issued multiple Reach tech eggs Containing my anti-Reach virus software. While one hero runs interference with the drones, the other only has to physically touch his or her egg against an MFD to disable it." Luthor explained while holding an egg. In the crowd, there were many who were untrusting of Luthor. Renegade was close enough to hear one hero voice her thoughts.

"You really think we can trust Luthor?" Wonder Girl asked Robin as the two were watching Luthor. They both were wearing the look that made it obvious of what they thought of the situation.

"It's his world, too. Pretty sure he doesn't want it reduced to space dust. Besides, we don't have much choice." Robin replied.

"I too believe that's correct." Renegade commented as he walked past the two young heroes. They both were surprised someone had listened in on their conversation however, Wonder girl recognized his figure from the Warworld.

"Who are you?" She asked as she had not been there to get the name of one of their saviors.

"Renegade." He answered her before he was out of earshot. He trying to look through the crowd for his partner.

"All right, I have your assignments. We'll distribute these eggs and go." Captain Atom announced, and Renegade looked to the front where things were ready for the mission.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the fate of the world is in your hands." Luthor said before pairs of heroes were getting their eggs. It was as the crowd lessened as Renegade found his partner. He was standing by the two other speedsters and of course, Artemis.

"Hey, Allen!" He called out and the three speedsters turned to him, only one recognized him. "Like old times?" He asked, and Impulse smirked dangerously. Something that concerned the two other speedsters.

"Hell, yes, captain!" Impulse yelled before running over to his side. The two of them walked to the stage where Luthor was giving out eggs and coordinates.

"We'll take an egg." Renegade told Luthor who smiled. Renegade was one of those few heroes the CEO respected.

"Good to see you here Renegade." Luthor said as he gave the vigilante an egg. The two time travelers then held hands before Impulse began to vibrate. This got some reactions out of the heroes around them.

"Is he vibrating Renegade's molecules?!" Robin yelled as in his reasonable mind, that would not go well. Renegade was no speedster and that could destroy the older man. The Flash seemed to think the same.

"That is dangerous!" He yelled as it was his first time seeing his grandchild doing something dangerous like this. However, everyone was surprised as the vibrating stopped, and the two travelers stood there without any indication that they had been hurt.

"Allen, we have an MFD to destroy." Renegade told the younger man and Impulse took his egg and ran to their given coordinates. Renegade stood there facing the rest of the heroes while throwing his egg up in the air like a ball before catching it again.

"I'll let you know that we fully know what we're doing. After all, I am 35." Renegade said before he sped away with the speed of a speedster. Many were surprised that someone just suddenly turned out to be a speedster. However, one hero in yellow and red looked after the figure with a frown.

| Traitor

Renegade halted beside Impulse as the two faced the MFD and drones. A plan was easily made, and Renegade took out one of his guns and shot at the drones. Impulse ran past the crumbling drones and put his egg on the MFD. It turned off and their job was done.

"Well done, Impulse." Renegade congratulated, and Bart felt a smile appear at the rare praise.

"Thanks. Do you mind if I run and help Blue with another one?" Impulse asked sheepishly.

"Go to your prince charming, Allen. He'll need his knight." Renegade joked through the laughter and Bart blushed.

"It's not like that!" Bart yelled. However, he didn't want to start another discussion about his crushes, so he did the same thing as he did back when he was 13. He ran.

Renegade looked after him as the laughter died out, but the smile remained. Bart really should learn that he can't win against him. and especially when it came to signs that the other had a crush. Dick had learned all his friend's signs before they were teenagers. They are the same as when a speedster sees a beautiful cookie and he also teases and jokes about his crush. More than what is normal for an Allen.

His com came to life as groups over the world announced their victories.

 ** _"Alpha Squad, engaging drones."_**

 ** _"Acknowledged. All squads, report in."_**

 ** _"Sigma has engaged. You plant the egg. I will provide cover."_**

 ** _"Omega Squad has"_**

 ** _"Omega Squad, repeat transmission. Omega?"_**

 ** _"Asami has deployed the egg and disabled the MFD."_**

 ** _"Good work, Theta. 20 squads deployed, 20 MFD's destroyed. The mission was a success. We have done it!"_**

 ** _"We missed one. The Earth's magnetic field is still being disrupted."_**

Impulse and Blue heard after finishing their MFD. Blue scanned the Earth once more and Bart could see where the last MFD was. He took their left-over egg and ran for the North Pole. Blue looked after him before reporting his findings to the League.

"Blue Beetle to Watchtower. I'm reading a 21st MFD. In the Arctic. Hidden from my previous scans by Earth's North Magnetic Pole. Sending coordinates."

"Don't worry, gang. I've got this" Flash said into his com as he ran towards the MFD on the North Pole.

"Not without me, you don't. A squad of two, remember? Let's go in and crash that MFD' mode. Follow me, gramps!" Impulse said as he ran past Flash and into one big igloo where the MFD was waiting for them. However, they were too late.

"Flash to Watchtower. The magnetic field disruptor It's already gone chrysalis. And I'm not sure if the egg"

 ** _"The egg is useless now. You're too late."_** Luthor interrupted and dread made its way through them. However, as the energy grew, the two speedsters ran away to a safer point.

"What now?" Flash asked, desperate for a plan B.

 ** _"Now you run."_**

"Hey, I'm no quitter. There's gotta be" Flash said but was interrupted by Luthor.

 ** _"I didn't say "run away". I said, "run". Together, you and Impulse should be able to negate the chrysalis by running counter to its energy flow."_**

"Is it really that simple?" Flash asked.

 ** _"I wouldn't call it "simple". You'll be attempting to siphon its power with your own speed trails. It'll take a massive amount of kinetic energy."_** Atom said.

 ** _"And no matter what, don't slow down until the chrysalis is completely neutralized."_**

"I think it just might be working." Impulse said as he saw the energy being contained.

"It's definitely slowing, but not stopping. Even at our top speed, I'm not certain the two of us can generate enough kinetic energy." Flash said.

"Then how about the 3 of us? I may not be as fast as you two, but I can add my fair share of kinetic energy. Besides, I can't let the new kid take all the credit for saving the world." Kid Flash said as he appeared beside the two.

"Good man."

"So, crash!"

"Come on, Wall-man, you can do better than that." Wally told himself as he tried to run faster. However, energy was attacking him Wally felt every hit.

"Bart, we have to slow down more. Try to siphon off some of the energy attacking Wally." Barry said as he was worried about his nephew who was getting transparent.

"It's no good, Barry. Oh, man! Artemis is so gonna kill me for this. And don't even get me started on mom and dad." Wally yelled.

"Kid?" Barry asked with fear deep in his voice. Wally sighed.

"Just tell them, OK? And Bart tell him I forgive him." He said before the last attack hit him.

"Kid!" Barry yelled as Wally disappeared. Everything came to a stop. The two speedsters stood there panting in the fog, and there was no sign of the third. They heard the celebrating of others behind them.

"They did it! Ha! It's over!" M'gann yelled happily as once again the Earth was saved.

"Congratulations. You have saved" Kaldur began to congratulate the speedsters until he was interrupted.

"Wait. Where's Wally?" Artemis asked with fearful eyes. She had seen how the energy attacked her boyfriend but hoped with all her heart he was alright, but as Barry came to stand in front of her, tears in his eyes. She knew it was over.

"Artemis. He wanted me to tell you." Barry began as he laid his hands on her shoulders to try and comfort her as the news was told to her.

"No. No." She said as she didn't want to hear it. she didn't want it to be true.

"He loved you." Barry told her, and Artemis sank to the frozen ground in tears. She cried over the man she thought she would live her life with. The man who always got her to laugh, the man she shared her dreams with. The man she had waited to see for months. The man who she had only gotten to be with for a day.

Impulse couldn't watch as the different heroes broke down. He didn't have that much of a relationship with his cousin. They were kind of friends, but the death of the older speedster hadn't hit him as hard as the others here and therefore, he ran. He ran home where someone was waiting for him.

Blüdhaven was silent for the moment as everyone was still unsure of the catastrophes that newly had happened. No one noticed the speedster that came running down the street and into an apartment building.

Bart vibrated through the front door and was met with the sight of Dick holding two cups of hot chocolate. Bart took off his cowl and vizors and accepted the offered cup.

"Thought you would need something to warm you up after being on the North Pole. I also thought we could celebrate our victory for the safe future with it." Dick reasoned but didn't get a reaction from the unnaturally silent speedster.

Bart kept staring into the beverage in his cup. He didn't know how he would tell his friend the news and didn't know how he was supposed to get past it either. The death had hit him, but he still remembered the future where he knew Wally to be dead before he was born. There where he had seen people die so many times. In a way, he had become immune to the deep sorrow that came with death, but staying in this time had made him think that they all would survive. That everything would be alright. How idiotic of him.

"Bart, what happened?" Dick asked silently. He could see that the younger man's thoughts were troubled, and it had to about something that happened at the North Pole.

"I have some sad news." Bart finally was able to say. Dick frowned.

"What is it?" He asked, and nothing could have prepared him for the next words that came out of Bart's mouth.

"Wally is gone."

The mug hit the floor. Hot cocoa spilled over the floor, but Dick didn't care. He could only stare at Bart with wide eyes. He didn't want to believe his friends but knew there was no reason to except that his emotions wouldn't accept it.

The friend he had since he was nine again. The friend he had joked with, pranked with and gotten in trouble with. He and Wally may have gotten farther away from each other over the last years, but Dick still saw the redhead as one of his best friends. If this hadn't broken him then Bart's next words did.

"The last thing he said, was that he forgave you."

Dick broke down in tears and Bart saw another strong person break at the news of a loved one being dead.


	17. Chapter 16: Battle for the Future

**Chapter 16 of 18. Two more after this. ANd take note that I had no clue what I was doing with this chapter. I don't have enough knowledge.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Aki: Thank you for reading. I have had a growth in writing since I began, something I am quite happy over. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Lucy: I am a person that likes to kill off people… I should have warned everyone about that. Nightwing got speed because I had the idea and liked it :) So he got speed, I mostly wanted it so Nightwing could get on Wally's nerves. He he.**

 **nequam-tenshi: Wally was the only person to realize Dick was still alive and that Bart was with him. However, he never got to apologize to his best friend for being an idiot, so the best he could do was forgiving the things that had been done because Wally knew Dick would blame himself. That was my thoughts as I wrote the chapter and Wally went with a clear mind, but many regrets.**

 **Guest: I didn't notice Captain America! XD Your review took me by surprise as you wrote that, but I saw that you were correct. I think I'll keep it there just for fun :) Well Bart had to be the one delivering the news as Renegade couldn't just join the team in the ship and his speed was disappearing. And Dick had to break down when Wally forgave him, he never thought the speedster would, not with their last conversations and the fact Dick sent Artemis to her death.**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

 **| MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **| JUNE 20, 23:16 EDT**

A glowing green spaceship landed outside the remains of the mountain. It disappeared leaving the Leaguers that had went to Rimbor standing with open mouths as they took in what had once been a mountain and base for the younger heroes.

"Are we too late?" Superman asked as he surveyed the wreckage of what was left of the mountain. Batman stepped forward with his eyes upwards towards the flying team. The super cycle landed and Aqualad faced them.; no one questioned that he was the leader of the team again, though it was a question wanting to be answered.

"Aqualad, what happened here?" Batman questioned the leader while behind the lenses, his blue eyes searched through the team for his partners. One was missing.

"Fear not. The crisis has passed. Though at a terrible cost." Kaldur told them and at the absence of Nightwing and the fact that both Batgirl and Robin didn't meet his eyes told Batman enough.

"What costs?" Superman asked, and many looked down. Kaldur met their eyes as he chose his next words carefully.

"Both Nightwing and Kid Flash fell in battle."

At those words, the League felt their hearts break. The two kids they had seen grow up under their care had fallen when they were away. It made some wish they had been there, to protect the two they saw as nephews.

"What. Happened?" Batman demanded. Everyone understood why he demanded it. it was his partner that were lost. They didn't know what to do, they never did. Batman had already lost one and they knew this one would not be easier.

"Batman, Kid Flash died because of the chrysalis' energy from the MFD. Nightwing were killed in the explosion of Mount Justice." Kaldur explained and the realization hit them all. It was all true. They were really gone. Two more partners to be honored.

Their grievances were disturbed by the sounds of slow steps. They were making their way towards them. Everyone turned towards the noise and saw two figures walking. They were recognized by the team.

The two figures were the two time travelers. However, the air around them was different. It was the air of two preparing for their last battle. Impulse was wearing his normal suit, but the design was darker. He could almost disappear into the darkness along with Renegade but what really got their attention was the long knives you could see the hilts of strapped on his back and the guns hanging on the hips.

The Leaguers didn't know what to make of the two dark figures. The team seemed to know them, and it looked like they didn't deem them as enemies. However, why were they here and why they were so deathly serious. It felt like this was a battlefield waiting for the blood to be shed.

"Who is that?" Superman asked as the two figures stood to their side. The team had moved away from them as they were unsure about this sudden approach. They had thought that Impulse would grieve over Wally with Flash and his family and, yet he was here with his partner.

Kaldur opened his mouth to answer but another newcomer was quicker. A groveling voice from the air took them all by surprise, except for the two time travelers who tensed up at the next words.

"My next meal" Future Blue Beetle growled as he glared at the two dark figures. The air was tense as they faced each other. The League didn't know what was happening and the team was feeling dread at seeing the powerful Beetle that had easily defeated them and wanted to kill some of their members.

Everything happened too fast as Beetle crashed down towards Impulse and Renegade. Everyone ran away to safety as they knew this was not their fight. They watched as Renegade flipped away, only to be covered with the smoke from the crash. Impulse was standing protectively in front of them. His eyes searching the smoke for any signs of his partner. They heard metal hitting metal and suddenly the force of the fighters blows blew the smoke away.

"It will be good to finally kill this bat." Beetle said, and their eyes widened as the smoke cleared to reveal Beetle and Renegade. Renegade was what had shocked them all as the cloak hiding him had disappeared. He stood feet away from Beetle in a fighting position with escrima sticks in hand. His raven black hair ruffled by the wind. Eyes were hidden behind a black domino mask. The uniform the same yet with changes done to it. instead of blue, the symbol had turned red, but it was no longer the bird they were used to. A 'v' was stretched out over his chest from shoulder to shoulder. A gun was a holstered by his hip and the hilt of a sword was seen coming from his back.

They could only stare at the man they had just been told was dead, yet he stood in front of them alive as ever. However, it was the team that were the most shocked. Most had met with Renegade some time and they couldn't believe that it had been Nightwing this whole time. Had everything just been a game to him?

However, the fact that Nightwing was facing this terrifying enemy with such anger as he radiated was maybe the biggest surprise along with the changes done to the uniform. The weapons he wore were that to kill, something they knew he had sworn to never do since he was young. How much did they really know about the man in front of them?

Beetle was smirking as his giant body towered over Nightwing. He only met the smirk with his glare. Bart was focusing on the two of them like a hawk. His feet were dug into the earth as he was ready to run at any time.

"It will be good to finally kill the last bat, the mighty Renegade." Beetle taunted. His hand changed into a sword as he took another step towards his prey. Renegade smirked darkly with a dangerous glint in his covered eyes.

"You've tried that for ages, what makes you believe you can finally do it?" He asked while twirling one of escrima sticks. Beetle scowled at remembering the last tries on killing the pest in front of him. this had gone on for so many years, yet it would all end now in the past where their grudges meant nothing for the future.

The outsiders took in what was said and none of it made sense. Nightwing being lifelong enemies with Beetle. How was that possible when Beetle had newly arrived in this time. However, some memories of Impulse telling the team about his partner came to the front with the team and some made sense. The reasons for Nightwing to have the speedster living with him, Impulse taking Nightwing to Central as he appeared, for the sudden speed Nightwing got during the Neutron accident. It made sense.

They had all thought they knew Nightwing, yet a new side was shown to them now and in a way, it terrified them. That their bird had a whole life that he had lived before them and that it might have involved being a soldier and not a hero. They really had no right to participate in this fight as this was between those from their former future.

"I killed your everything. Your father, uncle, mother and everyone else." Beetle revealed, and Renegade felt his hands shake in anger. The bastard dared to speak about them!

"They're dead, and so will you and your little friend." Beetle continued, and Renegade's eyes moved to Bart in a split second, and that was all Beetle needed. He ran at Renegade with his sword raised. Renegade focused back on the stomping enemy.

"Well, let's start this then." He declared and as the Beetle was close enough, he jumped into the air, flipped and landed with his feet on Beetle's chest. Renegade smirked as he activated a commando in his shoes.

"Sonic kick!" Sonic waves came out from under his boots, and Beetle was pushed away by the attack while the force sent Renegade into the air again. He backflipped with the grace of a Flying Grayson before landing on the ground. Feet away from the now very angry Beetle. Renegade then looked at Impulse.

"Allen! Now!" He yelled, and Impulse zoomed around the field the battle was taking place on. In a second, Impulse stood beside Renegade. The two were shoulder to shoulder as they faced their raging enemy. However, they knew they would have to use a failsafe if they were to fall. Beetle could not be let free to roam this time.

"Activate Cage!" The two yelled in unison and small machines which had been placed in the ground came to life. A force field appeared around the three standing inside the circle. It blocked every physical action and let outsiders see and hear what was happening on the inside.

Beetle took in the force field that would stop him from getting out. Renegade and Impulse were facing him just like back then. He had seen both break so many times. This would be the last. His smile became predatory and held the promise of pain and suffering.

"A cage battle? Fitting for your end." He laughed. Renegade put away his escrima sticks in favor of a sharp blade. The sword that would slay his father's killer. Impulse brought up two daggers which he held tightly in his hands, ready to slash at the monster for the pain that had been inflicted on them for so many years.

"It is you who will meet the end this time monster." Impulse growled with venom in his tone. That was the last thing said before Impulse ran at the Beetle with his daggers slicing at the giant's sides. Renegade met Beetle's sword and the monster had to defend itself from his two attackers.

The outsiders were surprised by the forcefield and the hackers were trying to work through it, so they could stop the upcoming death. Batman was watching Nightwing's every move. He didn't recognize the fighting style as one his eldest had used before, however, it was obvious that this was his preferred fighting style.

Robin was watching his hero fight with weapons that were meant to kill. He had always heard that killing was wrong and that he was to never spill the blood of another. Yet here, Nightwing was showing to be a merciless killer, and they hadn't known. Had the person he looked up to all those years, been a lie?

Many were trying to wrap their heads around what was happening, but their minds were still in chaos after the long days they have had for months. This was putting it in overload. They could only try and push their thoughts away and focus on the battle in front of them.

Renegade's blade met with Beetle's again and again. Sparks were flying with every clash. Impulse was getting up from the ground again as he had been knocked away. Beetle got the upper hand on Renegade and hit the man in his torso with enough force to knock the man a few feet away. Renegade groaned in pain as his back hit the ground.

The clang of weapons continued as Impulse took Renegade's place in facing the Beetle. Renegade rose and grabbed his sword that had flown farther away than him. impulse had lost one of his daggers and was trying to defend himself from the merciless attacks. Renegade was quick to switch with him and met the attacks with equal force. Impulse was trying to get a hit on the torso of Beetle, but the free arm blocked him every time.

To everyone, the battle felt as if it been going on for hours. Yet it had only been a few seconds if not minutes. Tiredness was coming to the two humans. Impulse was not as good as a fighter as his partner and therefore, as he began panting and his moves slowed down, Beetle found his opening. His other arm changed into a sword too and he slashed.

Bart flew to the ground and rolled with the force. Blood was coloring the ground after him and Renegade let a scream rip from his lips as he saw his friend fall. Bart laid on the ground in pain. His abdomen was bleeding hard from the cut and his breathing was harsh. It hurt, it hurt so much. He was trying his hardest to put pressure on the wound but knew it was a lost cause. He was going to die.

Renegade was still facing the Beetle. His heart was beating wildly. If it was fear or rage, he didn't care. He only wanted to beat the being that had taken so much from him. Beetle took the opportunity to go full out on his opponent. His attacks doubled in strength and speed. Renegade was having problems defending himself and it showed with the bruises and cuts appearing.

Beetle hit Renegade hard enough to force the man to take some steps back. Enough for Beetle to turn his arm into the sonic cannon and unleash the attack. It sent Renegade to the earth and his sword was sliding from him over the uneven ground. He laid on his back and his ears were ringing. The yells of terror coming from outside the dome fell on deaf ears as Beetle approached the fallen soldier.

Beetle placed a heavy foot on Renegade's chest. If the ribs hadn't been broken from before, then they were clearly now. It became difficult for him to breath and over him, the Beetle was laughing gleefully. The armored blade glinting in the moonlight as it was held over the black-haired head. Hands were trying to push the heavy foot off the chest, but it was useless.

Impulse, who was lying not too far away, watched through pained eyes as his partner was defeated. His head and heart begged for his body to move, to protect the one person he had left in the world. Yet the only thing he got was a twitch. His own body was dying, and nothing could be done to save them.

Renegade was glaring through his white lenses at his doom. His breath was ragged as only small breaths were allowed into his lungs from the pressure on them. Beetle laughed at his pain and put more pressure on it. Renegade screamed out in pain as he felt the ribs shift. It was painful, and he didn't understand why he was still alive. Beetle seemed to think the same as the blade came towards him.

The cold metal was pressed into his neck and small drops of blood trickled down his skin. He could hear the League and team scream as they saw the Beetle being so close to killing him. However, there was one thing they both knew and that was that this wouldn't end so easily.

"I'll make you suffer little bat. You were always my favorite out of them all and I have waited a long time for this day. I'm going to take pleasure in killing you." Beetle said as he laughed. Nothing could be done. This was really it.

Renegade's mind went back to the memories of when his uncle was killed by the monster. He would die as his uncle, a sword cutting through his flesh. Dick would never say out loud, but he was afraid, afraid of dying and leaving his friend to die alone. Small tears appeared in the corners of his eyes, but no one saw.

On the outside of the dome. Full panic was happening as the heroes smashed their fists against the dome. None came through and the tears falling down their cheeks. They were desperate for a miracle. To save the two people in the cage that were dying.

The red-haired, off and on girlfriend of Nightwing was crying heavily as her wide eyes were glued to Nightwing's figure. Her voice was hoarse from yelling and crying but still, she continued. Her yells demanding him to rise, to fight. She didn't want him to die. Her fists were hitting the dome weakly in desperation. She knew it would do nothing, yet she was begging for it work. For it let her past so she could protect him. Her best friend was dying.

By one of the machines holding the dome up, Tim was trying his hardest to deactivate it. His hologram computer was connected to it and he was typing as fast as he could. However, the cry of pain coming from Nightwing had him pause and turn to see his brother being crushed. His eyes widened in horror and all sanity flew out the window as he too joined in the pounding on the dome. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let his hero die. Dick may have lied and tricked them, but he was still the same person. The same person that had helped Tim to become Robin. The one to give him hope that Bruce was proud of him. Dick had always protected him, and Tim couldn't return it.

Standing behind the heroes who were throwing themselves at the forcefield, stood Batman. He was standing there, his eyes never moving from the man he had seen grow up from a nine-year-old. The boy he had taken in was smiling and just a ray of light. Now, it may be that the light the boy was, had all been an act. Because the boy maybe had been swallowed by the darkness years before Bruce met him. He didn't know how or why Dick was fighting, but he wanted to know why he was dying.

In the battlefield, Beetle was looking distasteful down on the silent Renegade. The young man was just lying there, dead to the world as he waited for the final blow. Beetle didn't see the fun in keeping the brat alive any longer.

"Given up meat? And here I thought you would defy me until the bitter end. Farewell Richard Al Ghul-Wayne." Beetle said before the blade came down. The air was filled with screams and colors.

Red, and yellow


	18. Chapter 17: An End to it All

**Almost at the end now guys!**

 **Guest: I updated! Was it soon enough? And I'll tell you guys when the end is here, it isn't! yet. I still have chapter 18 after this! Then you can cry over the fact it's over.**

 **nequam-tenshi: Confusion over the two Blue Beetles are understandable. Well, not sure how to explain but I guess I can start with the present blue Beetle, Jaime, Blue. He is not missing under the action, he was there and I just put the focus on him when it fits. He is under the fighting scene now outside the dome watching as Bart fight the hard hitting Future Beetle. Hope it helped**

 **iLovemyRobins: Good guess, my friend :) So very good guess.**

 **Lucy: If I didn't leave it there the chapter would just be too long. And I found it to be a fitting end of the chapter.**

* * *

Lightning was in the air. Yellow and red lightning hit the ground and Beetle was suddenly pushed away to the other side. As the lightning eased, a figure was standing protectively over Nightwing. Lightning was at his arms and green eyes were glaring at the monster with hate. Red hair was wild and stood to all sides. The yellow and red suit was covered with cuts and dirt. However, no one could deny who it was.

The yells from the outside had stopped as they took in the new appearance. They were once again shocked out of their minds, yet Batgirl sunk to the ground in relief. He was saved, her best friend was saved and now had a protector.

Dick was trying to get as much air as he could as the pressure was off. He was still in major pain but at least he could somewhat breathe. He opened his eyes his eyes to see the back of a figure he had known for a long time. However, wasn't he gone? Dead as he too was supposed to be?

"Wally?" He asked weakly as breathing was still not coming easily. Wally turned quickly to him and sat down on the ground in front of him. His panicked green eyes were taking in his wounds and realized how dire the situation was.

Wally took his hands carefully under Dick's shoulders and head and brought him up to a hug. He held him like he had once done after a terrible mission where Robin had been hurt. He never handled it well when his younger brother was close to death.

"You can't stay out of trouble huh, Dick?" Wally teased with a watery smile. He was happy to see his best friend alive and, yeah, alive. The both didn't move until the heavy steps of Beetle was heard coming towards them.

Wally turned his head towards the incoming villain with a glare while his arms tightened around the younger man in his arms.

"Stay away from him!" The speedster threatened. Beetle only laughed at him and Wally felt rage go through him. This monster had attacked his friends, tried to kill them and now it didn't even take him seriously.

Wally laid Dick down again and was going to rise from the ground when Dick's hand stopped him. he looked down on his friend who met the stare with his own. There was clearly a plan in the bird's head, but Wally wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it.

"In my belt, two vials." Dick said, and Wally quickly checked the belt and found the two vials holding a strange green liquid. He put it in Dick's hand as he knew his friend had some plan for them. He then rose from the ground and faced the Beetle with shoulders tense. He would protect his friends and family from this thing, even if it killed him, again.

"Wally, no." Dick said as he realized Wally planned on fighting Beetle. It was not the speedster's fight, Dick didn't even deserve his protection or help. Yet Wally still did it. He still came to his rescue, even when they both knew their relationship weren't on its best. They hadn't called each other brothers in years.

Wally felt the anger become stronger at Dick's words. Even his friend thought he wouldn't be able to take this villain down. Well, he was Kid Flash! The partner of Flash! Like hell he would just let things happen without trying to intervene.

He knew why Dick didn't want him to fight. He knew from the team that this thing had taken them down easily and that it was after Renegade, who was Dick. Damn the idiot for always getting in trouble. He knew Dick had lied to him a lot, yet he knew their bond was not built on them. They were built on the memories and fun times they had. Dick Grayson, or whatever his name is supposed to be, will always be his best friend and younger brother.

The speedster then ran. Faster than he had ever ran before. Maybe even faster than his uncle. His fists went to the armored Beetle and each punch was quick with enough force to dent the armor. Beetle kept trying to hit him, but it was always seconds too late. It would maybe take some minutes, but they all knew Wally would have to slow down and then Beetle would get a hit in.

Dick won't let that happen. He would do everything to stop Wally from getting hurt by the bastard. He took his shaking arms and propped himself up, much to the protest of his ribs. He brought one of the vials to his lips after opening it. he drank the liquid and as he swallowed, his body wanted to throw it up again. He couched harshly as the liquid went down. He felt pain go through his body and his mind become clouded.

It lasted for a few seconds before his breathing became normal and the pain of broken ribs gone. Sure, it had hurt when the things just got glued together magically, but it was for the best. He knew the liquid would curse him and got up to his feet dozily. He ran as good as he could towards his bleeding partner.

He sat down by Bart's side and put the second vial in his hand. Bart looked at him horrified. Dick knew why. He had also been horrified that he would have to use it, but it did heal him. Yet he began to feel his mind getting wild. He felt the sting of anger, madness, hatred. All emotions were overwhelming, but it was his hatred and wanting for revenge that stood strongest.

He rose from the ground wobblily and a laughter rang out. Or rather an old cackle that brought shivers down everyone's backs. It was cold, malicious, mad. It came from Renegade who were taking his domino mask off. He threw it to the ground, and blue eyes with a swirl of green stared at them.

Wally froze at the change in his friend and Beetle took the opportunity to knock him away. Wally fell to ground with a yelp. He looked up from the dirt and to where Dick was facing off against Beetle again.

Dick laughed as he ran at Beetle. He punched, kicked and flipped. He never stood still, like he was suddenly filled with energy. Wally knew it was impossible to get a coffee out here but what was in those vials had to be some strong shit.

Bart was staring at his own vial, unsure if he should take it. yet, as he looked at Dick fighting again, he knew what he had to do, and he so would come to regret it. he opened it and swallowed the liquid and it tasted horrible! He almost threw the stuff up again. However, he felt things getting stitched up again miraculously and wild energy hitting him like a truck.

He grinned as his body vibrated and then he was gone. This seemed to delight Dick whose smile were now a Cheshire grin. He used his sonic kick again and as he stood feet away from Beetle, Bart was by his side. The younger man was holding tow glowing guns in hand and pointed them at Beetle. His eyes too were clouded by green behind his vizor. The sword from before was back in Dick's hands. the blade glinting with a sheen of red, from the blood of the enemies fallen by the blade.

"It's time to end this Beetle." Dick said before Bart ran. He blasted Beetle in the chest at full power. It burned through the armor and pink scarred skin showed underneath it. Beetle growled as he swatted the speedster away, but it left his chest open as he turned back to Dick.

Renegade was in front of it with his sword coming with all the force the man could muster and the cold metal penetrated the flesh. A cry of pain came from Beetle as blood shot out from the stab. It sprayed out on Renegade and covered his already red symbol.

Dick let go of the sword and the armor of Blue Beetle deactivated and there stood a man with a sword in his chest. He fell to the ground, dead. Blood continued to ooze from the body and Dick and Bart stared down on it. The body of the being that had destroyed their lives.

Outside the dome, Jaime Reyes were deaf to the world. His eyes were glued to the dead man, wearing his face. He could only see the death of his future self. He hadn't wanted to believe Bart when the man said that he would betray humanity, but there was proof of it happening. It was horrifying, to see his future, his own death and himself trying to kill his friends.

Beside him Beast Boy was trying to get the teen's attention. He was not the only one trying to calm the horrified teen as the scarab were trying to talk to Jaime through their link. But nothing got through. Jaime needed time, time to process and work through it.

Inside the dome the two time travelers were breathing hard while trying to calm themselves down. The pit was still going through their system but from what Dick had learned from Jason, it wasn't as bad as from when you got revived.

Bart was beside him staring snakingly at the corpse. Their family's killer was finally dead, and the future was saved. They were free from the weight that had been on their shoulders. They were free to use the time for their own gain, to a life they wanted.

Tears of relief was coming down his cheeks. His emotions were still wild in him, but the anger and hatred had dampened. Now were only the feelings of grief and relief. Dick's arms went around him, and Bart welcomed the blood-soaked hug.

The second speedster inside dome was watching them. He was terrified of the two. Of what he had just seen the two do. The bloodshed, the taking of a life. The bloodlust. He had never thought the two would ever show such emotions. Letting their hatred guide their weapons to kill their enemies.

It worried him. That the two had held on to such deep emotions for a long time. It must have been hard on them, acting as if everything is fine when in reality, it wasn't. He wondered how many times they had lied to the people they loved. How many times Dick had broken the oath he took when he was nine.

He didn't know what was making him stand or take two of them into a hug. Telling them he was there for them. That they weren't alone. However, he was thankful he did it. He wanted to protect them as an older brother and cousin was supposed to do.

Minutes of silence from both outside and inside the field passed before Renegade and Impulse let go of each other. Wally too had to let go of them, only to see them looking down on the corpse again with pity. Wally didn't understand why they did that when the man had obviously tried to kill them.

However, to the two travelers, the person on the ground were just one of the Reach's many puppets. Being controlled by the scarab on his back and even his mind wouldn't be free from their meddling. They could only feel pity for the last puppet of the Reach.

Renegade ripped the sword out from the corpse while Impulse ran for the machines holding the dome up. He quickly snatched them all up after deactivating them and then was fast beside his partner again.

The dome fell, letting the Leaguers and team inside to the three men. Beast Boy ran at Wally giving him a hug and yelling about how Artemis would be so happy to see him. she wouldn't be the only one, Wally thought before the red blur of Flash stopped in front of him too.

Barry had been with his wife after telling her of Wally's passing as he got the call from Mal about Impulse dying. He had told Iris who ushered him to go and help. And he ran. He ran to where the League and team was, but only to see his lost nephew standing there.

Barry hugged Wally and Garfield had enough respect to step away from the family moment. Others were happy to see Barry getting his nephew back, even when it hadn't been that long since the loss. Some however, were more focused on the time travelers who were trying to be as invisible as possible. Yet Batman still glared at them.

He marched to stand in front of them, his two partners behind him. Batman's eyes took in the now healed wounds and dirtied uniforms before his eyes landed on the bloodied sword in Dick's hand. The sword that had been the killing blow to an enemy. The sword that had been used by his former ward. He didn't recognize the man in front of him any longer.

"Who are you?" He questioned and the silence coming after was deafening. Impulse stood there tense, while Renegade was swiping the blood off his sword before sheeting it. The moves observed by the heroes. Renegade then glared at the dark knight, green swirling angrily in his eyes.

"I think you know who we are very well." He growled out before his hand found Impulse's. The speedster then vibrated, making his friend vibrate too. Those who had been on Rimbor didn't know what was happening while those who had seen it before were yelling for the travelers to wait.

However, the time travelers were not ready to explain. They still had issues to comb through, things to think about. They weren't ready to explain, and the League wasn't ready to understand. Therefore, they ran.

Impulse was quick to pick up the scarab from the corpse before taking off after his friend who was running towards their home. They knew things wouldn't be the same after this, if there was a future for them.

The heroes were left standing at the spot the two had been on. Some confused by the newfound speed Nightwing had. Most just tired of the instants secret coming to light and making the world turn on its head. They got ready to leave for the Watchtower where explanations of the last months would happen.

Wally was left standing there as the others moved. He continued to stare after the travelers, unsure if he should run after them or not. However, Barry chose for him as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you have a girlfriend to see." Barry simply said, and Wally knew he was right. The two sped towards Central where Artemis was on her way to speak with the Wests, but was stopped by the red-haired and green-eyed man who stopped in front of her.

Tears fell from her eyes as she threw herself at him and clashed their lips together. Later, Wally would hear her thoughts about him dying, but for now, the two would just take the time celebrate his return and forgive.

* * *

 **| June 21, 00:23 EDT**

 **| Blüdhaven**

On the streets of Blüdhaven rain was falling heavily from the dark sky clouded sky. The streets were empty as no fool were out in such weather when there had newly been catastrophes rocking the Earth.

On one of the abandoned streets, Dick stopped his running as his speed was slowing down. Hunger was beginning to gnaw on his stomach and the effects of the pit were coming to an end. He leaned against one of the brick buildings and felt the rain begin to wash the blood covering him away. His black hair was getting into his eyes as the rain soaked it.

He didn't have the energy to walk to the apartment and instead, he sank down to the asphalt. His stomach rumbled, and he leaned his head back against the wall. His blue eyes looking up at the clouded sky with guilt and sadness.

A second streak came down the street and stopped in front of him. Bart sighed as he saw his friend sitting there. He too sat down beside the other. They just sat there, getting soaked to the bone by the rain.

"Alfred would have yelled at us if he saw us now." Bart commented, and Dick laughed at the thought of their very old grandfather figure yelling at them again. The last time Alfred had done that was, it was before the man died in his sleep. They had been in their teenage years and got in trouble for trying to sneak outside. Alfred had sat them down and yelled at them for what had seemed like hours. At least they hadn't been alone under it.

"Yeah, Alfred in any time would have yelled at us." Dick replied, remembering that Alfred was alive in this time. He was in the manor, waiting for his wards to return to the cave where he could check them over.

"Stephanie would most likely tease us later when we're sick." Dick continued, and Bart laughed.

"Yeah, dad would join her, and we had to suffer through the both of them." Bart said through his laugh. Dick joined in and the mood was a bit lighter as they were remembering the old memories of their childhood.

Then Dick's stomach grumbled again. Bart laughed at his friend's luck before taking a protein bar out of one of his many pockets. Dick accepted it and began eating it. it became the only sound beside the rain hitting the pavement.

"That keep happening every time, doesn't it?" Bart asked, and Dick groaned.

"Yeah, I think I should stop using your speed if I don't have any food close by. Though, over the years I did nearly grow an appetite of a speedster."

"It's all my fault. It was I who just had to show off my new powers and then share them." Bart said as he looked back on the first time Bart had shared his speed with Dick. It was amazing to know that somehow, Dick was able to handle the pieces of the speedforce that Bart shared with him. Their parents had been unsure of what to do with them. It just ended with the kids using the power for their gain, like they still did.

"What are we going to do now? They know now, what we are, what we planned. Dick, we can't go back as if they didn't see anything." Bart silently spoke, and Dick paused his eating.

"We don't return. Is as simple as that."

"But we can't! They're our friends. They deserve to get an explanation." Bart yelled with his hand up at the sky. The whole situation being frustrating. Dick took the last bite of the bar and swallowed.

"And they will get one, when we're ready." He tiredly replied. The rain continued to pound them while they sat there in silence. Both thinking about their lives and their possible futures.

"Who will you be going as?" Bart interrupted the silence with.

"It will be the last time Nightwing enters the Watchtower." Dick revealed, and Bart smiled bitterly.

"I guess it will be a while before we return huh?"

"Yeah, we'll visit. I promise. But I don't think we can stay." Dick threw the paper from the bar out on the street.

"Who is going to protect Haven then?" Bart asked curiously. Dick had worked hard over the years to try and clean the city, he wouldn't just leave it.

"What about old uncle Jay?" Was the sly reply, and Bart looked at him unimpressed.

"Really, isn't he going through that time when he wants revenge on Batman and Joker?" He asked. He had heard from Jason about when he had tried to get Bruce to kill Joker.

"That's why he'll need somewhere to escape to afterwards." Dick replied with a smirk.

"Of course, and the others?" Bart questioned with the team in mind.

"Things will happen without our meddling. We'll do our own thing. Seeing the world that never got destroyed, live a life of freedom without being hunted. We're free to do whatever we want."

"But yet, we're going to still continue to fight for the good." Bart commented, and Dick finally rose from the ground. He brushed the wet hair away from his face before lending a hand towards the still sitting speedster.

"Yeah, that will never change. It's a family trait." He laughed, and Bart accepted the hand. The two then walked towards the apartment. Their thoughts leaving the future and turning to jokes about their families.

* * *

 **| June 21, 01:53 EDT**

 **| Watchtower**

The Leaguers who had been on Rimbor during the invasion was sitting around a table with Kaldur facing all of them.

"Aqualad, what has been going on?' Superman questioned the team leader. Kaldur had everyone's attention as the hologram behind him changed to show a picture of the Reach.

"Earth was a target by the Reach who wanted to take over the planet. However, they did not succeed. The team has been able to stop them and the Light from any plans of world conquering being fulfilled." Kaldur told them.

"Start from the beginning." Batman commanded and Aqualad did. Every happening after their leave to Rimbor was told and some of them were not happy with the plans laid by Nightwing. Others were proud of how the team had handled the situation, but everything came back to the questions about Nightwing and his new friend. Questions, Aqualad didn't have many answers for.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go. Next Friday this story comes to an end.**


	19. Chapter 18: Where Do We Go From Here?

**| June 28, 18:48**

 **| Bl** **ü** **dhaven**

The apartment was a mess. Bart was speeding around from place to place. He kept throwing clothes and objects around. One of the clothes landed in front of Dick who came out from the hallway to their rooms and bathroom. He was holding a rather large box in his hands. in it was things like books, picture frames, a lamp and some other things from his room.

He rolled his eyes at the speedster before walking towards the corner where more boxes were set on the floor. He set the box on top of another and turned to his friend with a raised eyebrow. The mess that was their living room would not be easy to clean, even with superspeed.

"Looking for something?" He questioned, and Bart looked up from behind the kitchen counter. His eyes wide with panic.

"I can't find my left shoe! I have been looking everywhere for them." The speedster exclaimed before he sped away to his own room and then returned with a shoe, which he showed his partner.

"See! I can't find the other! They were given to me by dad before we left, and I can't leave them!"

"Allen, it's on your foot." Dick simply observed, and Bart looked down at his feet, and indeed, the other shoe was there.

"Oh, sorry?" Bart smiled sheepishly. Dick rolled his eyes at his best friend before walking past him and to the kitchen where he began to pack things down.

Bart looked at him, his eyes turning sad as he looked over the rather plain apartment. The shoe was quickly taken on and he stood by the counter watching his friend. The two continued like this until Dick finished filling the box. He handed it to the other, who took it to the corner with the rest.

"You sure about this? Practically ending your life as Richard Grayson?" Bart asked as he returned to his friend. Dick stiffened at the question.

"I'm not, but I think it's the best option. If things go as uncle Tim said, then we need to be gone. They can't be there as it happens." He replied, and Bart hugged his arms. He knew what the older man was speaking of. They had agreed that something would have to go.

"Shouldn't we warn them about it?"

"No, it's better they don't know."

"Damn it, Dick! How many secrets are we supposed to keep from them?!" Bart yelled angrily. He didn't understand why Dick could treat their friends like this after living in this time for so long. But it's Renegade we're talking about, the son of Batman, the emotion lacking soldier.

"I'm doing this to keep them from being hurt again. I don't care if they keep being angry at me for the rest of their lives but it's better than them knowing the truth." Dick yelled back, frustration that had built up over the last days lashing out.

Bart looked taken back before he looked downcast. He knew what Dick was throwing away, what was being left behind. If it hurt this much for him, then it must be so much worse for his partner.

"How long do you think we have?" Bart silently asked. Dick's shoulders sagged, and he looked at the floor.

"I'm not sure, but I know if Tim is wrong, then we can return and live." He said with his tone becoming determined. It would not be forever.

"How long do we have to wait?" Bart asked, and Dick shrugged.

"Shall we say two years?"

"Sounds good." Bart replied with a smile. A smile that was not as bright or broad as it should.

* * *

 **| June 4,**

 **| Bl** **ü** **dhaven**

The apartment was empty of everything, except for the two getting dressed. Dick was holding his Nightwing suit and staring at the blue symbol. It was a name and symbol he had gotten from Superman, he wondered if the man wanted him to stop using it.

Bart was taking his vizor on, finishing the Impulse outfit. Now he was only waiting for his partner to finish brooding and then getting ready for the day in the Watchtower.

"Should we really tell them?" Dick asked while beginning to take the suit on. Bart raised an eyebrow at the question. Was that what Dick was being so worried about?

"Weren't it you who grew up again with these people?" He questioned and got a glare in response.

"That's why I don't want to go to the Watchtower! They are the people who trusted me for so many years, I don't want them to look at me with nothing of what I work so hard to build." Dick exclaimed, and Bart felt sorry for him.

"They won't."

"I made Kaldur a traitor, killed Artemis and myself without telling anyone." Dick dared him to argue.

"We got Wally back?" Bart tried anyway.

"That will help very little." Dick deadpanned.

"We'll take it as it comes. Now, take on the mask and let's go!" Bart yelled with a quick change of mood which made Dick groan.

"Ugh, I hate you and your happiness."

"Yeah, yeah. Hate me and my happiness. Not like you're going to travel with me around the world. Oh, wait." Bart teased with a smirk before pushing the finished dressed Nightwing to the ground.

"Allen!" Nightwing yelled angrily and Impulse couldn't help but laugh.

"Come and get me, slowpoke!"

* * *

 **| Watchtower**

The Watchtower had heroes standing together by the window looking out over the galaxy. They were discussing in groups about why the meeting had been called. None knew what they would be told, but it would be an explanation. If it was a wanted one, they would have to wait and see.

Some heroes were not there as they had other duties to take care of. Two of these heroes were Artemis and Jaime. Artemis had used the last week to think of her life choices. While Jaime was trying to get through a trauma with the help of the scarab.

Batgirl was speaking with her mentor and Robin. The three of them felt betrayed and hurt by the latest reveals about their oldest bird. They felt that they didn't know him at all any longer.

The zeta came to life and two figures were seen walking out. "Recognized: Nightwing B01, Impulse B23" The computer called out and the whole room was silenced. The League and team watched the two walks towards them. Both were wearing the uniforms that everyone was used to, rather than the one they had seen a week ago.

They stopped in front of the League and the silence continued. None wanted to be the first to speak. However, the silence couldn't last forever, and under the pressure of a strangely cold glare from Nightwing, Superman spoke.

"We would like an explanation for what you have been doing under the invasion, Nightwing."

"I have worked from my side to take the Reach down." Nightwing explained, but his answer didn't really explain anything.

"Answer me this, who are you?" Batman questioned and Nightwing met the eyes of his former mentor. He could feel the betrayed glare at him.

"I have gone under many names through my life, but the name I was given at birth was Richard al Ghul-Wayne." Nightwing told them and he expected the next question.

"Like in Ra's al Ghul?!"

"He's my great-grandfather." He answered without a problem. He had grown up knowing that he was the great-grandson of a major villain. It was in a way old for him when people reacted to his name.

"Wayne?" Robin asked and Nightwing's gaze moved to him. He took in the bird's reaction.

"Yes, my father was the son of Bruce Wayne." He revealed and many stiffened at that. The League, original team, and the bats all knew what that meant. Batman was trying to think of when he and Talia could possibly have gotten that far.

"I would like to apologize." Nightwing interrupted their shocks. "I have kept a whole other life secret from you, along with my true intentions for becoming a hero. The truth is, I was never born in this time. I was born in 2037 when the Reach was controlling the Earth. The heroes were all living underground in hiding. Many had already been killed or experimented on. It was the world I grew up in.

My father had taken up the mantle of Batman after the original never returned from Rimbor. He died before I could begin fighting against the Reach. After that, as I and Impulse worked as partners to work against the aliens to get the Earth back, we watched family members die. Killed by the monsters we were fighting so hard against.

My uncle got a plan. Two machines that would take two people to the past, so they could change the future. Impulse and I were chosen because we didn't exist in this time. However, there must have been something wrong with my machine as it went too far back. My body even became that of a 3-year-old. I did the best I could and tried to live a normal life until I was old enough to begin to change things. Then things happened, and fate must have wanted me to stand by your side to stop the invasion. I have no other explanation." He told them before Impulse took over the storytelling.

"When I arrived, I was surprised by the fact that Renegade was already standing there in a completely different outfit. I kind of took it as a sign that he had already become an ally of this time and that I could eat from the fridge. I was hungry. Then I get chased by the kids and I realize I was wrong. Then it was simple evading and then getting knocked down by my best friend. My ego was so bruised!" He continued before Nightwing took over again.

"It was then as the two of us was together again as plans were laid, and we changed everything to make sure that the invasion would end with the Reach leaving Earth. I don't regret my decisions and I never will." He told them, and Impulse finished.

"And neither do I."

After the whole debating about the time travelers, everyone had split up. Wally had walked into the grotto where the holograms of fallen heroes were set up. He stopped in front of two holograms. One being of himself. They had yet to take it down over the week, but Wally saw it now as a reminder of what he had been willing to do. Even after years out of the hero business.

The other hologram was of Nightwing. It was a question if Nightwing or Renegade should be trusted. The whole invasion had opened a whole can of worms that none knew what to do with. Not even the time travelers.

He liked to think back to the good old times when secrets were what they hid from the rest of the team but the two of them shared everything. When the younger man was shorter than him and easily lifted for quick travels. He missed the late calls about plans for the weekends, the games they played, the pranks. Where had their friendship gone? He really missed those times. Times when your best friend doesn't stab you in the back more than once.

"You look good." Wally turned away from the holograms and stared at Artemis. The blonde woman was walking to stand beside him. he took the uniform she was wearing. It was the Tigress one, not the green one she had used all those years ago when they were younger.

"Really? It's not too tight?" He replied to the compliment. She smiled at him while bringing her arms to rest around his neck.

"No. it looks good on you Baywatch." She teased as she leaned more into his personal space. He really didn't have anything to say about the outfit.

"Thanks, Arty."

Artemis looked at the holograms and before he could say anything, she turned his off. His figure flickered before it was gone. He saw her going for the other but he took hold of her hand, stopping her from turning it off. She looked up at him confused.

"Don't, I have a feeling Nightwing is gone for a while, if not forever." She looked at him sadly before she wrapped her arms around him again. She had missed holding and he had missed it too.

"So, you suited up, but as Tigress?" He tried to change the topic.

"I need a change. So, let's see how Tigress does." She explained. Wally raised an eyebrow at his superhot girlfriend. She kissed him, and the moment brought back memories of their first kiss 5+ years ago. She let go, too early for his liking.

"As a hero?" He asked, and she began the walk out of the memorial before she answered.

"As a blonde." He heard her say before she had disappeared into the hall. He knew it would take time for them to find their places in the world again. The invasion had left them all in turmoil. He didn't know what he wanted to do with his life any longer. He had thought that living a normal life was it, yet, when he ran beside his uncle again, he felt in a way complete. He had missed it, but did he really want to be Barry's partner again? Would Barry even want him back?

Looking back at the hologram of Nightwing, it just felt right that it continued to stay up. Nightwing really did fall in the invasion, or the one everyone had known. In his place now stood a stranger. Someone that was so alike yet also so different. He knew, that with time, that maybe Nightwing would return as the one they had missed, yet he also knew that it was a bit unlikely. Dick changing back to the person he had created to fit in in this time or the person his loved ones had raised to be? Wally was sure it was not the last time that they would see Renegade.

In the hallway outside the memorial or new grotto, was Impulse and Blue Beetle. The two was walking down the hallway and towards the main room. The two of them were talking but from Jaime's body language, he was afraid as he walked as far away from Bart as he could. Bart didn't try to press into why the younger teen was avoiding him, he knew why.

"You're leaving?" He stopped short as he stared wide-eyed at the speedster. Bart stopped too and smiled sadly at him. Behind him was a window showing the wide galaxy and Bart couldn't help but turn to look at it.

"Yeah, for a while." He watched Jaime in the reflection in the window.

"Why?" Jaime questioned while slowly stepping closer. Then Bart looked up at him and Jaime felt himself lose all breath. Bart's green eyes were dark and showed an age of someone who had seen and survived a war.

"Ren and I have some things to look up and we don't know if it will happen, but time may catch up with us." Bart explained while leaning on the window, his eyes never looking away from Jaime.

"What do you mean?" Jaime asked. The scarab back in his head was silently analyzing the speedster, hoping against everything that their theory was not correct.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Watchtower, Nightwing had found Aqualad in a hallway walking towards the main room. He took a deep breath before approaching his friend if he still considered Dick so.

"Hey, Kaldur." He greeted and Aqualad stopped to smile at him.

"Hello Dick, may I ask why you have searched for me?" He asked with pure curiosity. Dick was glad his friend hadn't begun to think of him any different like many others had.

"I was hoping to discuss something with you." Dick answered and Kaldur nodded before he began to walk again with Dick beside him.

"Of course, what is it that troubles you, my friend?" Kaldur asked and the question was so typical Kaldur. It reminded him of when he as Robin complained about how sophisticated the Atlantean spoke.

"I'm quitting the team." He told and Kaldur looked at him surprised. They walked through the door to the main room and then stopped far enough away from the others in the room. No one would listen to their conversation if they respected Kaldur and didn't want to get on Renegade's bad side.

"This is no time for you to resign." Kaldur told Dick while holding a frown that said enough about how he felt about this.

"I'm not resigning, just taking a leave of absence. Besides, if you need help, Barbara's more than ready to step up. I believed she proved so under the invasion." He replied while pointing at Batgirl who was working with something on the computers.

"Agreed. But, Dick." Kaldur began.

"I have another mission to finish, Kaldur. I can't stay with the team on this one." Dick interrupted and Kaldur frowned even harder in confusion.

"I do not think I understand."

"Maybe that's for the best." Dick laughed. It was a genuine laugh which he hadn't let out with the team in a while. Kaldur watched him until another door opened and Impulse and Blue Beetle came into the room.

Jaime was looking downcast as he walked to speak with Batgirl. Bart looked at him while standing by the zeta beams, waiting, most likely for Nightwing.

"You're taking Bart with you?" Kaldur asked, even when he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, it's our mission." Dick answered while turning to see his partner standing ready to leave.

"May I ask what this mission is?" Kaldur tried, but he knew that it would be useless to ask. Dick smiled at him. not a smirk, but a nice genuine smile.

"You can but you won't get an answer." Dick paused. "Kaldur, I don't think the team trusts me, neither does anyone, even you. I know what you have been discussing behind my back. Am I trustworthy, are you sure I am a good guy?" Another pause and Kaldur began to feel bad for his friend. "I understand it, but I still wished you trusted me more. I still lived those years in this time. I still created this team with you, Wally and Conner. I still am a hero, just a bit different." He finished, and that seemed to be the end of their conversation. Dick walked towards Bart.

"Nightwing" Kaldur called after him and Dick stopped for a moment.

"I won't go by that for a while. Tell grandpa I said bye." He dismissed without looking back at Kaldur. He continued walking away to stand beside Bart.

Kaldur sighed as he knew it was a losing battle to try and convince Dick that he was needed. He walked to the computers as the Leaguers entered.

"Team, report to the mission room." Kaldur called through the tower and in the next minutes, the team came into the room. Some looking over at the two by the zeta but then focusing on the dark knight.

"Having stopped the Reach invasion and broken the Light in half, the Team will now operate out of the Watchtower, side by side with the League. Not because Mount Justice was destroyed, but because you earned it." Batman told all of them.

"And so, we'll leave you to it." Canary said before the Leaguers left the room to let the team continue their work. Kaldur's eyes looked over every member while knowing in the back of his mind that they were missing two. Two who were watching them.

"This Team has had successes, but much remains to be done. Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, you're Alpha. B'arzz O'oomm has called from Mars. He needs help." He told Alpha who nodded.

"Tigress, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Guardian, you're Beta. LexCorp is bringing out the Reach soft drink under a new name. We need proof." He continued and the group shared smiles.

"The rest of you are Gamma and will investigate Batgirl's lead on Vandal Savage's next move." He finished, and the groups began to discuss their missions. However, Jaime looked over at the two standing by the zeta.

Dick was leaning against the wall while taking in the team for what may be the last time. Bart was standing beside him watching as the team planned.

"Business, as usual." Dick commented. A sad smile on lips which Bart shared.

"Nothing new." He said as he slung an arm around the bird's shoulders. They stood there while taking everything in. their last moments with the team. It would be official when they walked through the zeta and both knew it would hurt for a long time. They had gotten to feel as if the team was their family, it would hurt to not be part of it any longer.

"Let's get going. We have another mission to finish." Dick finally declared and the two entered the machine that would send them to their next mission.

"Recognized: B23 Impulse, B01 Nightwing" It called, and the team turned to see the bright light of the machine. Only two people heard Nightwing's last words. Bart saw them as the final nail in the coffin and Conner saw them as a confirmation that they weren't coming back.

"No, it's Renegade."

 **Fin**

* * *

 **There you have it. The end. I have an idea for a sequel because there are some things I left in this story that I want to use. However, that will take a while to write and plan, so don't expect anything in a good while.**

 **I want to thank you all for reading. It has been a great adventure writing this for all of you and I'm delighted so many liked it. I know there must be some if not many mistakes here and there but I'm not going to do much of it. I'm quite happy with this fic, even if I'm planning on changing the first chapters, just to better the writing. I have so many ideas for fics that mostly is around Nightwing (I have a problem), therefore, the idea of a sequel is not going to be at the top of my list.**

 **Goodbye dear readers, must time be with you :)**


End file.
